Das Feuer, in dem wir verbrennen
by sinaida9
Summary: Eine Begegnung mit fremder Technologie bleibt für John zuerst scheinbar folgenlos. Doch plötzlich ist nichts mehr, wie zuerst vermutet und sein Leben steht auf dem Spiel. Action, Drama, Romance, Team, slash McKay/Sheppard
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** Das Feuer, in dem wir verbrennen

**Genre:** Action, Drama, Romance, etwas Humor.

**Rating:** PG-13, slash, McKay/Sheppard

**Charaktere:** John, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, Radek und andere

**Inhalt:** John hat auf einer Mission einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit außerirdischer Technologie, der zuerst scheinbar folgenlos bleibt. Team Sheppard und Zelenka versuchen hinter das Geheimnis dieser Technologie zu kommen.

Doch dann entwickeln sich die Dinge in unerwartete Richtung, Johns Leben steht auf dem Spiel und Rodney muss befürchten, dass dieses spezielle Rätsel der Pegasus-Galaxie ihm einen grausamen Streich gespielt hat.

**Anmerkung:** Die Story spielt in Staffel 2, zwischen „Conversion" und „Aurora".

Spoiler besonders für „Trinity" und „Conversion". Minispoiler für einige Episoden bis und einschließlich „The Shrine", was Hintergrundinformationen über die Charaktere angeht.

Vielen Dank an Pat fürs Beta, virtuelles Handhalten und für so manchen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Ohne ihre Unterstützung wäre ich an den letzten Szenen verzweifelt.

Alle noch verbleibenden Fehler gehen auf mein Konto.

Diese Story ist im Rahmen einer Fanart-Fanfic-Challenge entstanden, daher gibt's auch ein wunderschönes Cover dazu, das Lorien gemacht hat und ein ganz fantastisches Vid von Chayiana. Das Cover kann man hier bewundern: .i16./albums/b7/Sinaida/SinaidaEndfassung-1.jpg

Und das Vid hier herunterladen: http:files./Feuerzip/;11993745;/fileinfo.html

Feedback zu Vid und Cover leite ich gerne an die beiden weiter. Und auch ich freue mich wirklich über Kommentare zu meinen Stories. Also, wer die Fic hier liest und eine Meinung dazu hat – positiv oder negativ – immer raus damit! Konstruktive und begründete Kritik nehme ich genauso wie Lob. :-)

* * *

**Das Feuer, in dem wir verbrennen**

„_Es heißt: ‚Die Zeit ist das Feuer, in dem wir verbrennen.' Und jetzt läuft mir die Zeit davon."_

_(Star Trek: Generations) _

Das Erste, was John fühlte, als der Strahl seine Fingerspitzen berührte, war Wärme. Nicht die zerstörerische Hitze einer Energieentladung oder das schmerzhafte Brennen eines Wraith-Stunners, sondern wohlige Wärme. Wie Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut an einem perfekten Sommertag.

Fasziniert beobachtete John, wie das wabernde, blaugrüne Licht von seinen Fingern, die noch immer auf der metallischen Oberfläche der Säule ruhten, über das Handgelenk hinweg an seinem ausgestreckten Arm hinaufkroch. Es erreichte seine Schulter, glitt über seine Brust, dann seinen Körper hinunter und umgab seine Beine wie eine weiche Decke.

Wärme wanderte seinen Nacken hinauf, legte sich wohltuend auf verspannte Muskeln, strich sanft durch sein Haar, über seine Stirn, bedeckte Augen und Ohren, bis sie ihn vollständig umhüllte.

Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage seine Blickrichtung zu ändern. Wie gebannt starrte er auf das reliefartige Dreieck unter seinen Fingerspitzen, dessen sanftes, sonnengelbes Licht eine unwiderstehliche Verlockung gewesen war. Wie ein Signal, das deutlich sagte: „Bitte hier drücken", hatte es direkt in Augenhöhe geleuchtet – eine klare Botschaft inmitten der ansonsten kryptischen Zeichen und Symbole mit denen die Säule bedeckt war. Nun strahlte es in demselben Blaugrün wie der Strahl, der von ihm ausging. Johns Verstand sagte ihm, dass er allerspätestens jetzt Panik fühlen sollte, versuchen sollte, sich zu befreien, _irgendetwas_ zu tun, denn es war alles andere als beruhigend, in einem gottverlassenen, uralten Raum auf einem unbewohnten Planeten plötzlich von einem mysteriösen Licht zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt zu sein. Der Gedanke hielt sich nur einen flüchtigen Augenblick, löste sich dann auf. John fühlte sich so sicher, so geborgen, wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

Das matte Schiefergrau der Wände des kleinen, unterirdischen Raumes war jetzt in waberndes, blaugrünes Leuchten getaucht.

Wunderschön. Wie unter Wasser.

Stimmen - Ronons grollende und Rodneys aufgeregte - kamen gedämpft, wie durch Watte, von seiner linken Seite.

„Schalt das aus, McKay!"

„Ich versuch's, ich versuch's. Warte, ich …"

„Das dauert zu lange."

„Nein! Großer Gott, ist das alles, was dir einfällt? Lass mich, ich … Hör zu, ich habe keine Ahnung, was es ist und was es gerade mit Sheppard tut, aber auf diese Säule zu _schießen,_ ist verdammt noch mal keine Lösung und macht es womöglich nur noch schlimmer, also … Teyla, nicht!"

„Teyla!"

Teyla hatte sich zwischen ihn und die Säule geschoben, stand dicht vor ihm und suchte seinen Blick. „John? Kannst du mich hören?"

Sie war so nervös, so angespannt. Er wollte lächeln, wollte antworten und sie beruhigen, als plötzlich alles um ihn herum dunkel wurde.

o0o

Das Erste, dass durch die Dunkelheit zu ihm drang, waren Stimmen, zwei männliche, eine weibliche.

„Großer Gott, es ist Sheppard! Das Lebenszeichen kam tatsächlich von ihm."

„Sheppard?"

„John?"

John Sheppard? Für einen Augenblick spürte er Leere, Verwirrung und Verzweiflung, dann Sicherheit. Ja, er war John Sheppard. Er brauchte einen Moment, um den Stimmen Namen, Gesichter, Erinnerungen und Gefühle zuzuordnen. Dann überfluteten ihn andere Sinneseindrücke.

Er lag auf dem Rücken, auf etwas Hartem, Kaltem, fühlte glattes Metall unter seinen Handflächen. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen. Seine Lider waren bleischwer, als hätte er zu lange geschlafen. Alles um ihn herum war leicht verschwommen, unscharf. Hinter seinen Schläfen pochte es dumpf und schmerzhaft. Stöhnend rieb er sich die Stirn und drehte den Kopf in Richtung der Sprecher.

„Gott sei Dank!" Das war McKay - Rodney - eindeutig.

Ronon, Teyla und Rodney umringten die leicht erhöhte Plattform, auf der er lag. McKay hielt einen Lebenszeichendetektor in der Hand, aber sein Blick, in dem die Panik nur langsam der Erleichterung Platz machte, war auf John geheftet. Ronon starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf ihn herunter, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Teyla berührte sachte seine Schulter und lächelte zögernd. Ihre Hand bebte kaum merklich. „John? Geht es dir gut?"

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und seine Sicht klärte sich wieder.

„Ja. Ja, ich bin … Ich bin okay." Vorsichtig setzte John sich auf. Ihm war etwas schwindelig und er zwang sich dazu, tief durchzuatmen. Besser. Sogar die Kopfschmerzen ließen langsam nach. Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass er sich nicht mehr in dem Raum befand, den sie zuerst betreten hatten, nachdem sie auf diesen unterirdischen Komplex gestoßen waren. Stattdessen saß er auf einer metallischen Plattform, in einem kleineren Nebenraum. In einem hell erleuchteten Nebenraum. Ronon und Teyla hatten ihre Stablampen, die vorhin noch dringend nötig gewesen waren, ausgeschaltet. Das Licht kam von keiner klar erkennbaren Quelle, es war einfach i_da/i_ und so angenehm für die Augen, wie es künstliches Licht nur selten war.

„Was ist passiert? Wie komme ich hierher? Und …", sein fragender Blick wanderte zu McKay, „wer hat das Licht angeschaltet?"

„Letzte Frage zuerst", begann Rodney knapp und ungewöhnlich scharf. „Du, höchstwahrscheinlich, als du dieses gelbe Dreieck auf der Säule berührt hast, das jetzt übrigens grün ist. Vermutlich hast du hier mehr aktiviert als nur diesen Strahl, als du auf diesen hell leuchtenden ‚Hallo, ich bin gefährlich, deswegen blinke ich'–Knopf gedrückt hast."

Das Maß an Verärgerung in McKays Stimme erschien John angesichts dessen, was er getan hatte, reichlich übertrieben. Sonst reservierte Rodney diesen Tonfall für Aktionen der Kategorie „Unglaublich dumm" und „Lebensgefährlich". Simples Lichteinschalten und das Wieder-zum-Leben-Erwecken einer Antiker-Einrichtung –wenn das hier eine war - fiel normalerweise nicht darunter.

Was war hier los? Aufmerksam musterte John sein Team.

Teylas Lächeln wirkte etwas wackelig und die Erleichterung in ihren Augen war nicht zu übersehen. Ronon war – nun, Ronon - er lehnte mit undurchdringlicher Miene an der Plattform. In Rodneys Gesicht wechselten die Emotionen so rasch wie schnell ziehende Wolkenschatten über einer weitläufigen Graslandschaft - Panik, Schuld, Erleichterung, Verwunderung, hilfloser Ärger - und woher kam _dieses_ Bild plötzlich? John bemühte sich vergeblich die Erinnerung - _tatsächlich eine Erinnerung?_ - an sanfte Hügel, bis zum Horizont bedeckt mit saftig-grünem Gras, einem der Planeten zuzuordnen, die sie kürzlich erst besucht hatten.

„Hey, es ist nichts explodiert und ich lebe noch", erwiderte er schließlich und versuchte allen, besonders Rodney, mit dem leichten Ton und einem schmalen Lächeln zu signalisieren: Kein Grund zur Panik, ich bin okay.

„Ja, offensichtlich. Bis vor ein paar Minuten waren wir uns da nicht so sicher", schnappte McKay, holte aber tief Luft und wirkte schon deutlich entspannter.

Ronons zustimmendes „Ja" klang gewohnt gleichmütig.

„Dr. McKay hat Recht", bestätigte Teyla ruhig und fügte an Rodney gewandt hinzu: „Colonel Sheppard möchte jetzt aber sicher erfahren, was genau passiert ist."

Offensichtlich war sich Teyla ebenfalls bewusst, dass Reden in Augenblicken wie diesem die beste Medizin für Rodney war. Nichts half ihm so schnell sein inneres Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden, wie sich in wortreichen Details zu ergehen.

„Gut, also …" McKay holte tief Luft, blinzelte ein paar Mal und sagte zu John: „Du kommst von dort." Er wies mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter in Richtung des Durchgangs, der offensichtlich in den anderen Raum führte, denn John konnte die Säule erkennen. „Wenigstens warst du da noch bis vor ein paar Minuten, bevor dieser Strahl dich …" McKays Hände vollführten eine Geste, als zerknülle er Papier zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Oh." Unwillkürlich senkte John den Kopf und blickte an seinem Körper hinab. Glücklicherweise war alles dort, wo es sein sollte und unversehrt. Außerdem fühlte er sich wirklich nicht so, als sei er gerade noch dem Tod durch eine überdimensionale Papierpresse entgangen. Er sah wieder auf und schaute McKay verwirrt an.

Rodney erwiderte seinen Blick skeptisch. „Nun, ich fange wohl besser von vorne an. Wir sind nach wie vor auf M48 – D52. Dieser Planet, auf dem wir ungewöhnlich starke Energiewerte entdeckt haben, die mit ziemlicher Sicherheit von einem ZPM stammen."

John wartete auf das fast selige Lächeln, das McKay für starken Kaffee, Salisbury-Steak und die Aussicht auf ein ZPM reserviert hatte – vergeblich. Okay, jetzt wollte er wirklich wissen, was los war. Was hatte er verpasst?

„Als wir dieser Energiesignatur gefolgt sind, die …"

John hob die Augenbrauen und seufzte leicht. Wenigstens begann McKay seine Erklärung nicht mit Tag eins der Atlantisexpedition.

Rodneys Augen weiteten sich. „Du … du erinnerst dich doch an die Mission auf M48 –D52?"

„Ja, McKay", erwiderte John und blickte gen Himmel. „Ich habe nicht das Gedächtnis verloren, ich will nur wissen, was passiert ist, nachdem mich dieser Strahl erwischt hat und wie ich von dem Raum dort drüben …", er deutete über Rodneys Schulter, „hierher gekommen bin."

„Gut, also, der Strahl hat dich, nun, ich würde sagen …"

„Geschmolzen", warf Ronon trocken ein.

„Was?" Irritiert sah McKay ihn kurz an und fuhr dann, wieder zu John gewandt, fort: „Ich denke, es ist eine Art Teleportationsvorrichtung. Was auch erklärt, warum du plötzlich hier aufgetaucht bist." Er hielt inne und beäugte Ronon nachdenklich. „Geschmolzen? Hm, das ist nicht unbedingt der wissenschaftlich korrekte Begriff für diesen Vorgang, aber es sah tatsächlich so aus."

„Sag' ich doch", grinste Ronon.

Teyla bedachte die beiden mit einem mild warnenden Blick und ergänzte: „Nachdem der Strahl dich vollkommen eingehüllt hatte, bist du plötzlich … verschwunden. Etwa zehn Minuten später hat Dr. McKay ein Lebenszeichen in diesem angrenzenden Zimmer entdeckt und wir fanden dich hier."

John runzelte die Stirn. In einem unbekannten Licht „geschmolzen" und dann erstmal spurlos verschwunden – das erklärte zumindest die Reaktion seines Teams.

„Und", nahm Rodney den Faden wieder auf, „der Eingang, die Schiebetür - oder wie auch immer man den Mechanismus bezeichnen will, der dafür sorgt, dass eine Öffnung entsteht und ein Teil der Wand … nun … in der Wand verschwindet - zu diesem Raum hier hat sich erst in genau demselben Moment geöffnet, in dem ich das Lebenszeichen empfangen hatte."

„Da war vorher keine Tür", warf Ronon ein.

„Doch, doch, doch, sie war bestimmt da, wir wussten es nur nicht."

Ronon zuckte die Schultern. „Wo ist der Unterschied?"

„Wo ist …?" Ungläubig starrte Rodney Ronon an. „Muss ich das wirklich erklären?" Er seufzte als Ronon die Augenbrauen hob und ihn auffordernd ansah.

„Gut, also … Schau, es besteht ein Unterschied zwischen einer nicht existierenden Tür und einer, die so in eine völlig glatte Wand eingepasst ist, dass man ihre Existenz nicht einmal erahnen kann." Seine Augen blitzten, als er mit Gesten seine Worte unterstrich. „Es ist … es ist ein _enormer_ Unterschied, weil er auf den technologischen Stand der Erbauer dieser Anlage hinweist. Keine Tür – das konnten schon die Steinzeitmenschen, großer Gott, das kann jeder, der in der Lage ist _keine_ Öffnung in eine Höhle zu machen. Aber das hier – das ist Technologie auf Antiker-Niveau, wenn nicht sogar mehr."

John lächelte angesichts Rodneys Enthusiasmus über diese Entdeckung, die Ronon jedoch sichtlich unbeeindruckt ließ.

„Wir konnten hier nicht rein. Also, kein großer Unterschied für mich."

„Aber …"

„McKay", stoppte John einen erneuten Redeschwall. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie auf den Punkt kamen. „Was mich viel mehr interessiert: Warum erst Minuten später? Wie sinnvoll ist ein Transporter, der mehrere Minuten braucht, um jemanden …", er legte den Kopf schief, um an Teyla vorbeizublicken, „ungefähr fünf Meter weiter zu befördern?"

„Vielleicht funktioniert das Gerät einfach nicht richtig oder es wurde bereits im Experimentierstadium wieder aufgegeben oder die Teleportation ist nur ein Nebeneffekt seiner eigentlichen Bestimmung." McKay schien Johns Zweifel am Sinn dieser Anlage persönlich zunehmen.

„Und die wäre?", wollte John wissen.

„Was? Keine Ahnung. Hör zu, alles, was ich bis jetzt mit Bestimmtheit sagen kann, ist, dass die Symbole auf der Säule weder von den Antikern noch von den Wraith stammen und …", sein Blick schien John zu durchbohren, „dass man sie besser nicht berühren und schon gar nicht auf einladend blinkende Knöpfchen drücken sollte."

„Sheppard sollte sie nicht berühren", warf Ronon ein. „Du und ich haben sie auch angefasst. Ohne dass was passiert ist."

„Habe ich? Oh." Nervös musterte McKay seine Hände, als erwarte er, dass ihm jeden Augenblick grünliche Klauen wachsen würden.

„Aber ihr habt nicht besagtes Knöpfchen gedrückt." John unterdrückte ein Grinsen als Rodney seine Finger gründlich beäugte, sie in schnellen, geschickten Bewegungen einen nach dem anderen beugte und wieder streckte. Die Feinmotorik eines Pianisten, präzise, sicher und ästhetisch.

Pianist? Wie kam er jetzt darauf?

Ah - hatte Rodney nicht mal Klavierspielen erwähnt? Das Bild dieser Hände, wie sie über Tasten flogen, tanzten, sie zum Klingen brachten, mal mit hartem, mal mit sanftem Anschlag war … faszinierend.

„Ja, denn manche Leute haben so etwas wie Gefahrenbewusstsein und einen gesunden Selbsterhaltungstrieb."

Rodneys Stimme ließ John aus seinem Tagtraum hochschrecken. Okay, nicht die Art Gedanken, mit denen er sich jetzt beschäftigen sollte. Entschlossen konzentrierte er sich auf das Jetzt und Hier.

„Das Licht war …", begann er und stockte dann. War es wirklich so wichtig zu erwähnen, wie unwiderstehlich anziehend, hypnotisch fast, das Leuchten auf ihn gewirkt hatte?

„John?", fragte Teyla sanft.

„Nichts." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, nicht wirklich wichtig.

„Nun, wie auch immer." Rodney straffte sich. „Ich brauche mehr Zeit, ein Wissenschaftsteam inklusive eines Linguisten um herauszufinden was …"

„Wir sollten zuerst nach Atlantis zurückkehren und sicherstellen, dass es John wirklich gut geht", gab Teyla zu bedenken. „Möglicherweise beantwortet eine Untersuchung durch Dr. Beckett auch schon einige Fragen."

„Oh, richtig, richtig", murmelte McKay. „Das ist … daran hätte ich …" Entschlossen steckte er den Detektor wieder ein und klatschte in die Hände. „Also, gehen wir. Los, los." Damit drehte er sich um und eilte zurück in den Kontrollraum.

„Ihr habt den Mann gehört", sagte John grinsend. „Ab nach Hause."

Weiter in Teil 2 …


	2. Chapter 2

Rodney war froh, dass Carson nicht nur rein fachlich ein ausgezeichneter Arzt war – was er ihm so sicherlich nie sagen würde - sondern auch genug Menschenkenntnis besaß, um zu begreifen, dass die ärztliche Schweigepflicht nur bedingt Anwendung fand, wenn es um die Untersuchungen der einzelnen Teammitglieder nach einer Mission ging.

Denn dabei zu sein und die Resultate des Checks von Carson direkt zu erfahren war die einzige Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob Sheppard die Begegnung mit dem Strahl tatsächlich völlig unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Auf Colonel „Heroisch und Stoisch" war in solchen Situationen kein Verlass. Er würde – selbst mit dem Kopf buchstäblich unter dem Arm – alle Fragen nach seinem Befinden mit einem lockeren „Ich bin okay" beantworten - um Sekunden später tot zusammenzubrechen.

Und Rodney hatte Sheppard inzwischen weiß Gott oft genug sterben sehen – vielen Dank. Dieses Mal - zu einer pulsierenden Masse zusammengeschmolzen und dann verschwunden - war das bisher Scheußlichste. Rodney hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt wie in den endlosen Minuten, in denen er, Ronon und Teyla verzweifelt nach _irgendeinem _ Hinweis darauf gesucht hatten, was mit Sheppard geschehen war. Begleitet von der kalten, schmerzhaften Befürchtung, dass es diesmal womöglich nichts zu finden gab, nagender Schuld und Ärger auf sich selbst, Sheppard, diese Galaxie. Verdammt, es war seine Aufgabe herauszufinden was gefährlich war, alle schrecklichen Eventualitäten abzuwägen, Pessimismus zu verbreiten und zu warnen, bevor Sheppard etwas Fremdes und damit potenziell Tödliches tätscheln konnte. Und auch wenn der Colonel jetzt quicklebendig vor ihnen saß, war das noch keine Garantie dafür, dass dieser Zustand von Dauer sein würde.

Die profunde Erleichterung, als sie Sheppard unverletzt gefunden hatten und die Entdeckung, welch unglaublich fortschrittliche Technologie hinter der Einrichtung stehen musste, hatte diesen Gedanken erst einmal in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Aber angesichts der unzähligen Scans, Tests und Untersuchungen sämtlicher Körperflüssigkeiten die Carson vornahm kehrte er mit aller Macht zurück.

„Rodney, etwas Platz, bitte", erklang Carsons Stimme plötzlich neben ihm. „Ein paar Tropfen brauche ich noch, Colonel."

Hastig zog Rodney sich an das Fußende der Liege zurück auf der Sheppard saß und mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln zusah, wie Carson begann, ihm noch einmal Unmengen von Blut abzuzapfen. Teyla wechselte auf der anderen Seite des Raumes gerade ein paar Worte mit Schwester Marie, während Ronon auf der Liege neben Sheppards saß und wachsam jeden Handgriff des Arztes mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht verfolgte. Rodney war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der ehemalige Runner ungefähr so viel Interesse an moderner Medizin und Carsons weitschweifigen Erklärungen dessen hatte, was er gerade spritzte, maß oder ertastete, wie er selbst an einem Gewaltmarsch durch sumpfiges Gelände bei strömendem Regen.

Ronons Aufmerksamkeit galt der Tatsache, dass es _Sheppard_ war, an dem Carson herumdokterte. Wenn Rodney in den letzten Monaten etwas über Ronon gelernt hatte, dann das, dass der Mann absolut loyal war und Sheppard bis in die Hölle und zurück folgen würde. Das wog schlechte Tischmanieren, Kommunikation, die sich auf Grunzlaute beschränkte und komplettes Desinteresse an allem, was mit Zahlen oder Formeln zu tun hatte, bei weitem auf. Es war gut einen vierten Mann im Team zu haben, der sich offensichtlich als Sheppards persönlicher Leibwächter verstand. Der Colonel hatte es weiß Gott nötig.

„Alles in Ordnung", verkündete Carson schließlich, klebte ein kleines Pflaster auf die Einstichstelle und verteilte sein beruhigendes Lächeln gleichmäßig auf Rodney, Ronon, Sheppard und Teyla, die wie auf Stichwort zu ihnen trat. Zu Sheppard sagte er: „Es scheint so, als hätte dieser Strahl keine Auswirkungen gehabt, Colonel."

„Ich merke auch nichts." Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern, zog seine Jacke wieder über und nickte dem Arzt zu. „Danke."

„Moment", schaltete Rodney sich ein und fixierte Carson irritiert. „Du kannst doch unmöglich schon die Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchungen haben. Hast du wirklich alle Tests durchgeführt? Ich meine, was ist, wenn er sich mit etwas infiziert hat, das …"

„Rodney." Das war Carsons "alter schottischer Landarzt"–Tonfall. Unendlich geduldig und etwas herablassend, man konnte das Gejammer eines Dudelsacks und Schafsblöken geradezu zwischen den Worten hören. „Sämtliche Schnelltests sind negativ. Natürlich werde ich den Colonel sofort informieren, sollte ich bei den weiteren Testreihen etwas finden. Aber ich bezweifle das."

„Hm. Gut, gut." Auch wenn er Carsons Optimismus keineswegs teilte, spürte Rodney, wie ihn ein Teil der inneren Anspannung verließ. Langsam ließ er den angehaltenen Atem entweichen und schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen, um das leichte Zittern seiner Finger zu verbergen.

Ronon klopfte Sheppard auf seine übliche kumpelhaft-raue Weise auf die Schulter, Teyla drückte sichtlich erleichtert, mit herzlichem Lächeln seinen Arm.

Rodney hätte nur zu gerne all das ebenfalls getan - und noch viel mehr. Wie beispielsweise den umgeschlagenen Kragen von Sheppards Jacke glatt gestrichen, seine Hand in Sheppards Nacken gelegt und dicht an seinen Lippen sinnlose Drohungen wie: „Wag es nie mehr vor meinen Augen zu sterben, sonst …" gewispert.

Und bevor er der Versuchung nachgeben und tatsächlich etwas derart unglaublich Dummes tun konnte, trat er einen Schritt zurück, reckte herausfordernd das Kinn und bemerkte beißend: „Dann steht der nächsten Selbstmordaktion ja nichts mehr im Weg."

„Ich lebe noch, McKay", sagte Sheppard. Sein Augenbrauenhochziehen war verwirrte Frage und leichte Irritation zugleich. „Und ich habe nicht vor, das so schnell zu ändern."

oo0oo

Die anschließende Besprechung mit Elizabeth war Routine und verlief so wie erwartet. Rodney bestand darauf, gleich am nächsten Tag mit Zelenka und Dr. Lydia Martins, einer Linguistin, auf den Planeten zurückzukehren, um die Quelle der Energiewerte zu finden und die Inschrift zu entziffern. Sheppard nickte an den richtigen Stellen seiner Ausführungen bedeutungsvoll und wirkte ansonsten so wie immer in derartigen Besprechungen – leicht gelangweilt und bestrebt, das Ganze möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

Elizabeth segnete die Mission für den morgigen Tag ab und sie waren entlassen.

Rodney verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in sein Labor und verbrachte die nächsten Stunden damit, die Ausrüstung für den morgigen Tag zusammenzustellen sowie andere Projekte derart an seine Untergebenen zu delegieren, dass sie keine Zeit hatten, in seiner Abwesenheit auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen.

Sein knurrender Magen trieb ihn schließlich in die Messe und gerade als er es sich mit seinem Salisbury-Steak an einem der Tische bequem machte, betrat Sheppard den Raum.

Sheppard, mit mehr als üblich zerzaustem und leicht feuchtem Haar, in Jeans und Nummer 18 aus seiner Kollektion schwarzer T-Shirts. Vermutlich hatte er gerade mit Teyla trainiert – ein Euphemismus für „sich-verprügeln-lassen" – dann geduscht und roch jetzt sicherlich besser, als es für Rodneys seelisches Gleichgewicht gut war. Rodney schluckte den plötzlich zu großen Bissen Steak in seinem Mund hinunter, konzentrierte sich angestrengt auf seinen Teller und verfluchte seinen Körper – den elenden Verräter – der in den unpassendsten Momenten mit Herzklopfen, feuchten Händen und diesem Kribbeln in der Magengegendauf Sheppard reagierte. Auf ein Lächeln, ein lässiges, völlig unmilitärisches "Sich-an-die-Wand-Lehnen" oder einen warmen Unterton in der Stimme des anderen Mannes.

Wenige Augenblicke später landete ein Tablett direkt vor Rodneys eigenem auf dem Tisch und Sheppard ließ sich mit einem freundschaftlichen „Hey, McKay" in den Stuhl ihm gegenüber sinken.

Rodney sah kaum auf, wedelte mit dem Messer eine Art Begrüßung und stach wieder auf das Fleisch ein.

„Sie haben heute Kisi-Beeren, schon gesehen?", fragte Sheppard im Plauderton und biss in eine dieser süß-herben, pflaumengroßen Früchte. Ein wenig des klaren Saftes rann über seine Finger.

Rodneys Blick folgte dem Tropfen und blieb an einem scheußlichen blauen Fleck an der Innenseite von Sheppards Unterarm hängen – eine Folge des Trainings mit Teyla vermutlich – nahe an der Stelle, die vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ebenfalls noch graublau und schuppig gewesen war. Genauso, wie Teile von Sheppards Gesicht und seines Körpers.

Sheppard, der durch die Ansteckung mit dem Retro-Virus nicht mehr er selbst war, sondern aggressiv, gefährlich. Und dann so gut wie tot.

Hastig wandte Rodney den Blick ab. Er hatte den Moment deutlich vor Augen, in jener Nacht vor ein paar Wochen, als Elizabeth zu ihm, Ronon und Teyla gekommen war, um ihnen zu sagen, dass es wohl keine Rettung mehr für Sheppard gab, dass der Retro-Virus ihn zu sehr verändert hatte und weiter verändern würde. Dass sie sich jetzt verabschieden sollten. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an den genauen Wortlaut dessen, was Elizabeth gesagt und was er erwidert hatte, sondern daran, wie die Beleuchtung ein groteskes Muster aus Licht und Schatten auf Elizabeths Gesicht, ihre ineinander verkrampften Finger, den Boden warf und an die kalte Leere in seinem Innern.

Und er erinnerte sich an den Moment plötzlicher Klarheit, in dem ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich nicht von Sheppard verabschieden konnte, nicht mit adäquaten Worten, denn nichts, was er zu ihm sagen _durfte _ – egal, ob der es in dem Moment wahrnahm oder nicht - würde auch nur annähernd das ausdrücken, was er für ihn fühlte.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis hatte plötzlich alles Sinn ergeben, hatten sich seine eigenen verwirrenden Gefühle und die Tatsache, dass seine höheren Hirnfunktionen beim bloßen Anblick Sheppards manchmal auszusetzen schienen, zu einem verständlichen Bild zusammengesetzt.

Ein leises, saugendes Schlürfen ließ ihn aufblicken. Sheppard leckte den Fruchtsaft von seinen Fingern, ließ gerade seinen Daumen mit einem vernehmlichen „Plopp" aus seinem Mund gleiten, über feuchte, leicht geöffnete Lippen …

Rodney fiel die Gabel aus der Hand und sie landete klirrend auf seinem Teller. Soße spritzte auf sein Shirt und den Tisch.

Hastig tastete er nach seiner Serviette und begann die Flecken aufzuwischen. „Verdammt, musste das sein?", schimpfte er und warf Sheppard einen anklagenden Blick zu.

Der sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was fragst du mich das?"

„Nichts, nichts, vergiss es." Mit spitzen Fingern fischte Rodney die Gabel aus der Soße, wischte sie mit der Serviette ab und machte sich dann wieder über seinen Teller her. Ohne nochmals auf Sheppards Mund zu gucken, nur zur Sicherheit.

„Also", begann Sheppard gedehnt, während er zu seinem Besteck griff, „wenn du immer noch schlecht gelaunt bist, kann ich mich auch zu den Jungs rüber setzen." Er nickte zum Nachbartisch hinüber, an dem eine Gruppe Marines saß.

„Was?" Rodney sah ihn groß an.

Sheppard betrachtete ihn abwartend mit leicht schräg geneigtem Kopf, ein leises, ironisches, aber trotzdem warmes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ein paar Haarsträhnen hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht, er war frisch rasiert und wie Rodney vermutet hatte, duftete er nach dieser unwiderstehlichen Mischung aus gerade geduscht, frischem Schweiß und Aftershave. Er wirkte entspannt und jungenhaft und Rodney spürte eine Welle der Zuneigung für diesen Mann, seinen besten Freund, der absolut nichts dafür konnte, dass er – Rodney – das Talent hatte, sich in die falschen Leute zur falschen Zeit zu verlieben und dann verlernte normal mit ihnen umzugehen.

Tief durchatmend legte er Messer und Gabel aufs Tablett. „Ich bin nicht … schlecht gelaunt."

„Nein?" Sheppard trank einen Schluck Wasser und sah ihn über den Rand des Bechers hinweg an. „Was ist es dann, Rodney?" Seine Stimme war leise, aber eindringlich.

„Es ist …" Die Worte stauten sich in seinem Hals, wollten in einer ungeordneten, unüberlegten, zerstörerischen Flut über seine Lippen. Er war nie gut darin gewesen, persönliche Dinge, Emotionen und Leidenschaften für sich zu behalten und – wozu auch? Doch diese Gefühle, diese verwirrenden, unmöglichen, sicherlich unerwiderten Gefühle für Sheppard mussten geheim bleiben, auch wenn sie schwerer zu verbergen waren als alles andere, weil sie noch so neu waren, weil er selbst noch nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Denn natürlich traf ihn diese sein Hirn vernebelnde Verknalltheit zum denkbar ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt. Es war erst ein paar Wochen her, dass Rodney nicht nur fünf Sechstel eines Sonnensystems, sondern auch Sheppards Vertrauen in ihn zerstört hatte.

Und er war sich nach wie vor nicht sicher, wo genau er seitdem mit Sheppard stand, wusste die manchmal stichelnden Kommentare des Colonels nicht einzuschätzen. Waren es tatsächlich nur die freundschaftlich-neckenden Frotzeleien, die sie von ihrer ersten Begegnung an ausgetauscht hatten oder eher nadelspitze Erinnerungen daran, dass Rodneys Bewährungszeit immer noch nicht abgelaufen war? Von Sheppard kamen auch keine hilfreichen Hinweise in der Sache. Oder sie waren so subtil, dass Rodney sie übersah. Aber Sheppard sollte inzwischen wissen, dass „subtil" nicht gerade Rodneys Stärke war. Ein Hauch Bitterkeit begleitete diesen Gedanken.

Entschlossen presste Rodney die Lippen zusammen. „Es ist nichts weiter." Als er wegsah, um der Enttäuschung in Sheppards Gesicht auszuweichen, fiel sein Blick auf das Tablett des anderen Mannes.

Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Großer Gott! Was ist das?" Angeekelt deutete er auf die widerlich gräulich-grüne Masse in einem kleinen Schälchen. „Ist es das, wonach es aussieht?"

„Was?" Sheppard folgte der Richtung von Rodneys Finger. „Ja. Tuolawurzel-Brei." Er griff nach seiner Gabel, rührte etwas in dem Zeug herum und spießte schließlich ein kleines Bröckchen in der ansonsten eher dickflüssigen Pampe auf und schob es sich in den Mund.

„Oh mein Gott, du … du isst das?", stammelte Rodney, neunzig Prozent ehrliches Entsetzen und zehn Prozent Erleichterung über den glatten Themenwechsel. „Wie war das? ‚Nur über meine Leiche' als Teyla dir letzte Woche was davon angeboten hatte?"

„Ich war neugierig." Sheppard kaute, schluckte und leckte sich kurz die Lippen.

„Wohl eher masochistisch." Angewidert verzog Rodney das Gesicht. „Oder – ha, ich weiß …", er schnippte mit den Fingern und deutete dann auf sein Gegenüber, „du hast eine Wette verloren, das ist es."

„Weder noch." Demonstrativ schob sich Sheppard noch eine Gabel voll in den Mund. „Ich wollte es einfach mal probieren."

„Ach, tatsächlich?" Rodney schauderte. „Haben sie das auf Vorrat hier in der Messe? Wie alt ist das Zeug?"

„Frisch." Sheppard grinste. „Und sogar richtig gut. Probier's mal."

„Neinneinnein!" Abwehrend hob Rodney die Hände und wich unwillkürlich zurück. „Ich meine, auch wenn man nicht tot umfällt – nicht sofort jedenfalls - aber, wie war das: ‚Das Auge isst mit'? Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas gibt, das noch ekelhafter und unappetitlicher aussieht."

„Anamala-Eintopf", ertönte Ronons tiefe Stimme. Er stellte sein voll beladenes Tablett auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Sheppard.

„Anamala? Was ist das?", erkundigte Sheppard sich. „Gemüse?"

„Ein Tier, lebt in der Rinde von Bäumen. Manchmal das Einzige, was man findet, auf der Flucht. Das Fleisch wird blau, wenn man es kocht und ...", Ronon spießte sein Steak mit der Gabel auf und biss hinein, „schleimig und matschig", ergänzte er mit vollem Mund.

Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Das war mehr, als ich je über die Gourmetküche der Pegasus Galaxie wissen wollte", bemerkte er säuerlich.

Ronon schenkte ihm ein zähnefletschendes Lächeln. „Der Schleim ist gesund. Viele Proteine."

„Ich merke es mir, falls die Powerbars mal ausgehen", konterte Rodney sarkastisch.

„Hey", bemerkte Sheppard. „Gibt es diese Tiere auch hier? Auf dem Festland?"

„Denke schon", erwiderte Ronon schulterzuckend. „Warum?"

„Oh bitte, Sheppard, sag jetzt nicht, dass du das auch probieren willst." Jetzt war Rodney ehrlich schockiert.

Sheppard sah ihn an, nichts als Aufrichtigkeit und Neugier in den Augen. Dann senkte er den Blick und sagte ausweichend: „Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Danke." Rodney atmete auf und griff wieder nach seinem Besteck.

Ronon tauchte einen Finger in die Reste der Toulawurzeln und leckte ihn ab. „Besser als Anamalas", bestätigte er und grinste nur, als Sheppard im Gegenzug eine Traube von seinem Tablett stibitzte.

Mit dem Kopf deutete Ronon auf den Bluterguss auf Sheppards Arm. „Teyla?", fragte er.

„Ja. Bin beim Kinah-Manöver nach rechts ausgewichen und nicht nach links." Sheppard zog eine Grimasse. „Ziemlich dumm."

Ronon nickte zustimmend. „Anfängerfehler. Sollte dir nicht mehr passieren."

„Genau das hat Teyla auch gesagt." Zustimmend deutete Sheppard auf Ronon und schnappte sich eine weitere Traube.

Rodney hatte keine Ahnung, wovon die beiden redeten, was ihn nicht weiter störte. Banto-Taktiken interessierten ihn nicht wirklich.

Aber die Offensichtlichkeit der einfachen, unkomplizierten Kameradschaft zwischen Ronon und Sheppard, die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Ronon jetzt nach Sheppards Handgelenk griff, um den blauen Fleck gründlich zu inspizieren, war ihm plötzlich zu viel. Er war weiß Gott nicht eifersüchtig auf die Freundschaft der beiden – Begeisterung für Dinge, die möglichst laut und zerstörerisch „bumm" machten, verband nun mal – aber er musste trotzdem nicht der Demonstration von „Verbrüderung für Fortgeschrittene" mit ihren sämtlichen testosterongeschwängerten Ritualen beiwohnen. Nach den blauen Flecken wären sicher die Kriegsverletzungen dran, inklusive Fachsimpeln über Narbentiefe.

Missmutig presste er die Lippen zusammen. Nein, nicht eifersüchtig, aber Neid war auch nicht viel besser. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, diese Leichtigkeit, die Vertrautheit zu sehen, mit der Ronon Sheppard begegnete und die ihm selbst abhandengekommen war.

Er ließ das Besteck auf den Teller klirren, schob seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf. Ronon sah zu ihm hoch. Sheppard runzelte die Stirn. „Schon fertig, McKay?"

Hastig schluckte Rodney eine völlig unangebrachte und viel zu scharfe Bemerkung herunter, schnappte sich sein Tablett, murmelte: „Muss noch was erledigen … Arbeit" und verließ die Messe auf dem schnellsten Weg.

Er brauchte sich nicht einmal umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass Sheppard ihm mit verblüfft hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nachsah.

Weiter in Teil 3 …


	3. Chapter 3

Eine halbe Stunde nach McKays fluchtartigem Verlassen des Tisches spürte John ihn in seinem Labor auf.

„Hey, Rodney. Du warst ziemlich schnell weg, vorhin."

McKay sah nur kurz von seinem Laptop auf. „Ja, ich hatte hier noch …" Er deutete auf den Bildschirm. „Mir ist eingefallen, dass ich … nun, ich musste hier noch etwas Wichtiges zu Ende bringen", erklärte er umständlich und begann wieder auf die Tastatur einzuhämmern.

John seufzte innerlich. In letzter Zeit glich der Umgang mit McKay dem Navigieren in einem Minenfeld. Nur dass falsche Manöver leider nicht zu Explosionen führten. Denn mit einem explodierenden McKay, der ihm aufgebracht an den Kopf warf, was für ein kompletter Idiot er war, konnte er umgehen. Ein defensiver McKay, der offensichtlich ein Problem mit John hatte, aber nicht darüber sprechen wollte, verursachte ein kaltes, hilfloses Unwohlsein in seiner Magengegend.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und bemühte sich um einen leichten Tonfall: „Ich dachte schon es war der Toulawurzel-Brei, der dich vertrieben hat."

„Danke für die Erinnerung, Colonel." Rodney schauderte, den Blick unverwandt auf den Monitor gerichtet. „Ich hatte es gerade erfolgreich verdrängt."

„Was machst du da?" Sheppard umrundete den Tisch. Kurz bevor Rodney hastig die Datei schloss, gelang es John noch über seine Schulter einen Blick auf den Bildschirm und die vertraute Grafik von „Asteroids" zu erhaschen.

„Wichtig, ja?", bemerkte John ironisch, spürte einen Hauch Enttäuschung über Rodneys Schwindelei, aber auch Genugtuung, dass er ihn dabei erwischt hatte. Vielleicht war ja jetzt die Gelegenheit herauszukriegen, was in McKays Kopf vorging. Er angelte mit dem Fuß nach einem der Drehstühle neben Rodney und setzte sich.

Rodney wandte sich ihm zu, sichtlich verlegen und dementsprechend aufgebracht. „Ja, wichtig. Denn es ist wichtig, für unser aller Überleben sogar, dass ich mit höchster Effizienz arbeite und eine Voraussetzung dafür ist, ab und zu einfach abschalten zu können. Sinnloses Ballern auf leblose Objekte ist dafür genau das Richtige, was du eigentlich am Besten wissen müsstest, denn das ist deine Hauptbeschäftigung hier."

Das war ziemlich bissig, selbst für McKay.

„Oh, dabei bemühe ich mich doch immer nur sinnvoll zu ballern", erwiderte John mit freundschaftlicher Ironie, versuchte Rodney zu signalisieren: _Hey, hey, ich komme in Frieden._

„Hm." Um Rodneys Mundwinkel zuckte es kurz, als er Sheppard von oben bis unten musterte. „Wie auch immer - es wirkt offensichtlich. Deine Körperhaltung gerade ist jedenfalls das Paradebeispiel für ‚entspannt'." Der Tonfall war jetzt deutlich milder.

„Nur kein Neid." Johns Grinsen war nur teils forciert, teils echtes Amüsement und er ließ sich demonstrativ tiefer in den Stuhl sinken.

Ein Augenrollen begleitete Rodneys nächste Worte. „Glaub mir, ich bin nicht im Entferntesten neidisch auf die Rückenprobleme, die du zweifellos in ein paar Jahren haben wirst. Der Preis, den du zahlst, für deine anhaltenden Versuche mit den Möbelstücken zu verschmelzen."

„Ich werde dran denken." John stützte den Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte den Kopf in die Hand. „Dein Highscore?"

„Ich bin besser in Strategiespielen", erwiderte McKay und reckte das Kinn in der vertrauten Weise, die zeigte, dass man gerade einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

John musste lächeln und spürte, dass er sich jetzt wirklich entspannte. „Wie wär's dann mal wieder mit einer Runde ‚Hallona schlägt Geldar'?" Er sah Rodney gespielt ernst an. „Nur, um deine Effizienz weiter zu steigern, natürlich."

„Hallona schlägt Geldar?" Rodney schnaubte, aber um seine Lippen spielte ein leichtes Lächeln. „In deinen Träumen. Umgekehrt ist es sehr viel wahrscheinlicher."

Verschwörerisch beugte sich John etwas vor: „Ah, Rodney, das musst du mir erst beweisen. In einer Stunde im Spielraum?" Sein Knie stieß gegen Rodneys Oberschenkel. Ein Versehen, aber John sah keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen oder wieder abzurücken. Es war angenehm, fühlte sich gut an, genau wie dieser harmonische Moment zwischen ihm und Rodney.

Rodneys Augen wurden plötzlich groß, er schluckte hörbar und senkte dann den Blick. „Nicht heute, Colonel, ich habe da noch … ähm … zusätzlich eine wichtige Simulation laufen, die ich überwachen muss. Wirklich, sehr wichtig." Ein nervöses Auflachen. „Nicht ‚Asteroids'-wichtig, sondern wichtig-wichtig."

Natürlich. John presste die Lippen zusammen. Das war die Mutter aller faulen Ausreden.

Er verbiss sich eine bittere Erwiderung, konterte mit einem betont gleichgültigen Schulterzucken und einem nonchalanten „Dann eben nicht, McKay". Etwas zu heftig stieß er den Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

„Hör zu, wir können das ja nachholen, okay? Später, irgendwann." Rodney sah ihn nach wie vor nicht an und seine Stimme klang zögernd.

„Klar. Irgendwann."

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, verließ John das Labor und ging in sein Quartier. Bereits ein paar Minuten später, nach Umziehen und Zähneputzen, lag er im Bett. Es schadete nichts, wenn er mal früher schlafen ging. Und wenn Rodney ihm nicht sagen wollte, was ihn wirklich seit Wochen davon abhielt, seine Freizeit mit John zu verbringen – fein. Heftig blätterte er eine Seite von „Krieg und Frieden" um. Solange es sich nicht auf ihre Zusammenarbeit auswirkte …

John versuchte, sich auf das Gespräch zwischen Prinz Andreij und seinem Freund Pierre zu konzentrieren, doch als er merkte, dass er sich am Ende eines Absatzes nicht mehr an den Anfang desselben erinnern konnte, klappte er das Buch ärgerlich zu und legte es auf den Nachttisch.

Er löschte das Licht, starrte in die Dunkelheit und murmelte: „Verdammt, McKay."

Trotz seiner Müdigkeit dauerte es lange, bis er einschlief.

Seine Träume waren wirr und beängstigend, doch alles, woran er sich erinnern konnte, als er mehrmals in der Nacht schweißgebadet, mit wild pochendem Herzen hochschreckte, war das vage Gefühl von erdrückender Dunkelheit, Enge und Schwere.

oo0oo

Als John am nächsten Morgen beim Rasieren in den Spiegel blickte, bemerkte er die Veränderung.

Ungläubig tastete er nach der Stelle an seinem Hals, an der gestern um diese Zeit noch die Narbe des Iratuskäfer-Bisses gewesen war. Jetzt fühlte er dort glatte, gesunde Haut. Nervös biss er sich auf die Lippen und entledigte sich hastig seiner Kleidung.

Wenige Minuten später war er sich sicher. Er hatte am ganzen Körper keine einzige Verletzung oder Narbe mehr. Weder die silbrige Linie an seinem rechten Schienbein, die von einem fast dreißig Jahre zurückliegenden Fahrradunfall stammte, noch die erst wenige Wochen alten Male an seiner linken Hand. Kleine Schnitte, die er sich unter dem Einfluss des Retro-Virus zugezogen hatte – seine Kehle wurde eng angesichts der verwaschenen Erinnerung an Wut, Schmerz und dem Splittern von Glas.

Die Einstichstelle in seiner Armbeuge allerdings, wo Carson ihm gestern nach der Mission Blut abgenommen hatte, war immer noch eine druckempfindliche, rotblaue Erhebung unter seiner Haut. Auch das Hämatom, das von Teylas Banto stammte, war deutlich zu sehen.

Mechanisch zog er sich wieder an und griff nach seinem Headset. Trotz des zu schnellen Pochens seines Herzens schaffte er es ruhig und gelassen zu klingen: „Dr. Beckett, Sheppard hier. Ich bin in fünf Minuten in der Krankenstation. Da ist etwas, das Sie sich ansehen sollten."

oo0oo

„Nichts? Was soll das heißen?" Elizabeth stand am Fußende von Johns Bett in der Krankenstation, auf ihrer Stirn eine tiefe Sorgenfalte.

John zuckte mit den Schultern und machte eine vorsichtige Kopfbewegung – die Kontakt-Pads des EEGs klebten noch an Stirn und Schläfen - zu einem der Labortische, an dem Beckett stand. „Er sagt, ich bin okay."

Er fühlte sich im Großen und Ganzen auch so. Die atemlose Beklemmung, die _Angst_, als er die Veränderung entdeckt hatte, war nun einer neugierigen Unruhe gewichen.

„Und der Rest Ihres Teams? Sind bei ihnen ähnliche Symptome aufgetreten?"

„Nein. McKay hat all seine Narben noch. Das hat er aber erst geglaubt als Carson es bestätigt hat." John tauschte ein rasches, amüsiertes Lächeln mit Elizabeth. „Ronon und Teyla trainieren gerade mit ein paar der Marines. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen nach dem Training kurz hier vorbeischauen, aber bei ihnen ist alles okay. Es war wohl der Strahl und der hat nur mich erwischt."

Elizabeth nickte, nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und sah zu dem Arzt hinüber, der gerade mit Blut gefüllte Reagenzgläser in eine Zentrifuge steckte. Gleichzeitig versuchte er McKay, der ihm über die Schulter sah und leise auf ihn einredete, höflich aber bestimmt zu versichern, dass er wirklich _alle_ notwendigen Untersuchungen durchführen werde. „Ja, ich denke auch _daran_, Rodney."

„Carson?"

Elizabeths Stimme ließ Beckett aufblicken. „Elizabeth, einen Moment, bitte." Er schloss die Zentrifuge und trat an Johns Bett. McKay folgte ihm, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und musterte John besorgt und misstrauisch, als erwarte er jeden Moment dessen Verwandlung in das Monster des Monats.

Anscheinend hatte McKay seine seltsame Laune von gestern vergessen. Er war sichtlich beunruhigt, entweder weil er sich Sorgen um John machte oder aus Angst, dass er doch das nächste Opfer einer schrecklichen Epidemie sein würde, die Atlantis heimsuchte. Oder beides.

„Sie haben nichts gefunden?", fragte Elizabeth und lächelte nervös. „Ist das gut oder schlecht?"

Carson wirkte ratlos. „Nun, der Colonel ist gesund, das ist sicherlich gut." Zu John gewandt sagte er: „Ich befreie Sie jetzt hiervon." Er begann die Pads von Johns Schläfen zu entfernen und fuhr fort: „Alle Untersuchungen führen zu demselben Ergebnis wie gestern. Sie haben keine fremden Substanzen im Blut, wobei ich die gestrigen Testreihen zur Sicherheit nochmals wiederholen werde. EKG und EEG sind exzellent. Sie sind kerngesund, Colonel und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Ihr Körper nicht dabei ist, sich in irgendeiner Form zu verändern. Von dem Verschwinden der Narben abgesehen."

Carson lächelte ihn beruhigend an und obwohl John sich nicht sicher war, ob der Arzt selbst wirklich von dem überzeugt war, was er sagte oder ob es in erster Linie dem Seelenfrieden seines Patienten diente, fühlte er sich jetzt doch wesentlich ruhiger. Mit wie durch ein Wunder verschwundenen Narben konnte er leben.

„Aber …", fuhr Beckett fort, „ich finde keine Erklärung dafür und ich habe Sie wirklich auf alles Mögliche und Unmögliche getestet. Von Befall durch Naniten über Manipulation Ihrer DNS und Kloning, bis hin zu Substanzen, die Ihre Epidermis verändern." Sein Lächeln war entschuldigend. „Magie habe ich ausgeschlossen. Allerdings …"

„Oh ja, Medizin und Magie …", murmelte McKay, verstummte jedoch als Carson seinen Kommentar einfach ignorierte und mit leicht erhobener Stimme weiter sprach: „Allerdings hätte ich eine Vermutung." Sein Blick wanderte von Elizabeth zu Rodney. „Könnte es sich bei diesem Raum, auf den ihr gestoßen seid, um eine medizinische Einrichtung handeln?"

McKay warf einen Blick gen Himmel. „Warum stellt mir jeder solche Fragen, obwohl ich klar und deutlich gesagt habe, dass ich erst dann mehr weiß, wenn ich _noch einmal dort war_?"

„Ah, ich dachte du wärst ein Genie, McKay", neckte John ihn und setzte sich auf.

„Rodney, _könnte_ es eine medizinische Einrichtung sein?", wiederholte Carson mit bewundernswerter Geduld.

„Jajaja." Ergeben warf Rodney die Hände in die Luft. „Ja, es könnte sein. Genauso wie es ein Kontrollzentrum zum Abschießen unterirdisch stationierter Raketen sein könnte und der Strahl, der Sheppard transportiert hat, ist die übliche Methode für die Knöpfchendrücker von Raum A in Raum B zu gelangen. Oder es könnte ein außerirdischer Schönheitssalon sein, der Sheppard ein Ganzkörperpeeling inklusive Maniküre verpasst hat." Er musterte John und verzog das Gesicht. „Wobei mich dann aber wundert, dass sie nichts wegen der Haare unternommen haben."

„Hey", bemerkte John gespielt gekränkt.

„Danke Rodney." Carson lächelte milde und sagte dann nachdenklich: „Das mit dem Schönheitssalon ist nicht so abwegig. Ich vermute, dass dieser Strahl, der den Colonel erfasst hat, eine Form von plastischer oder Wiederherstellungschirurgie an ihm vorgenommen hat. Es muss eine sehr hoch entwickelte Technologie sein, denn es sind nicht einmal Reste von Narbengewebe zu finden."

„Wie dieses Taschenlampen-Teil in Star Trek, das sie über die Wunden halten und sie heilen dann sofort? Diese Tricorder?" John hob beeindruckt die Augenbrauen. „Cool."

„Nein, nein", winkte Rodney ab „Das waren nicht die Tricorder, sondern …"

„Gentlemen", unterbrach Elizabeth mahnend.

Carson räusperte sich. „Ich werde natürlich die medizinische Datenbank nach ähnlichen Phänomenen durchforschen und …", sein Blick wanderte von John, der gerade die Beine über den Rand der Liege schwang, zu Elizabeth, „halte Sie auf dem Laufenden."

„Danke, Carson." Elizabeth schenkte ihm ein schmales Lächeln.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr sagen kann", bemerkte Carson bedauernd. „Ich würde aber gerne selbst einen Blick auf diese Anlage werfen, falls Rodney etwas findet, das sich mit meiner Vermutung deckt."

„Sicher", nickte Elizabeth. „Sobald wir Genaueres wissen, sind Sie der Erste, der es erfährt."

„Sehr schön, danke." Carson lächelte und wandte sich an John. „Dann sind Sie entlassen."

„Ich bin also völlig diensttauglich?", vergewisserte John sich.

„Ja." Der Arzt klopfte ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, Sie hier zu behalten oder zum Ausruhen in Ihr Quartier zu verbannen." Sein Blick wurde ernst. „Ich verlasse mich aber darauf, dass Sie sich sofort bei mir melden, falls Ihnen weitere Veränderungen auffallen, Colonel. Egal welche und egal wie wenig sie auf den ersten Blick mit diesem Strahl zu tun haben."

„Sicher, Doc." John schnappte sich seine Uniformjacke vom Stuhl neben der Liege und warf Rodney und Elizabeth ein zuversichtliches Grinsen zu. Die beiden schienen, trotz der Worte des Arztes, nicht wirklich beruhigt.

„Ich hoffe, Sie nicht so schnell wieder zu sehen, Colonel." Carsons kleiner Scherz klang etwas gezwungen. „Elizabeth, Rodney." Er nickte ihnen zu und verschwand in dem angrenzenden Labor.

John schlüpfte in seine Jacke. „Elizabeth, ich würde dann gerne Chauffeur für McKay und den Rest seiner Wissenschaftstruppe spielen."

„Ich dachte Major Lorne sollte das übernehmen?", warf Rodney ein.

John nickte. Das war das Erste, was er heute Morgen nach seinem Funkruf an Carson geregelt hatte. Er hatte Lorne informiert, dass der sich bereithalten sollte, für ihn einzuspringen. Allerdings war der Major, bei aller Bereitwilligkeit, sicher nicht besonders scharf darauf die Wissenschaftler zu dem Planeten zu begleiten. Die ganze Aktion war wirklich nicht viel mehr als ein Taxi-Service. Hinflug, stundenlanges, mehr oder weniger sinnloses Herumstehen, während Rodney und Co. sich die Köpfe heiß redeten, Rückflug. Und das im Tausch gegen seinen freien Vormittag.

Aber das hatte sich ja glücklicherweise inzwischen erledigt und John war wirklich neugierig, wie die Wissenschaftler vorgehen würden, um mehr über diesen … Transporter oder was auch immer es war, zu erfahren.

„Da ich aber offensichtlich okay bin, gönne ich Lorne seine Freizeit. Ich behalte euch lieber selbst im Auge und passe auf, dass ihr nichts in die Luft jagt", neckte er.

McKay verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bemerkte: „Hör zu, du bist zwar anscheinend völlig in Ordnung, aber dass Carson die Ursache der Veränderung nicht findet, bedeutet lediglich, dass er sie nicht _findet_."

„Ja." John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und?"

McKay betrachtete ihn aus schmalen Augen, mit dem herablassenden Blick, den er sonst nur für die unfähigsten seiner Untergebenen reserviert hatte und mit einer gehörigen Portion Verdruss. „Nur weil er nichts findet, heißt das nicht, dass da nichts ist. Denn – hallo? Keine Narben mehr! Das ist nicht ‚Nichts'. Wer weiß, was gerade in deinem Körper vor sich geht und welche weiteren Auswirkungen das hat."

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, McKay. Und?", wiederholte John mit einem Hauch Ungeduld. „Komm auf den Punkt."

„Du solltest nicht fliegen, sondern hier auf Atlantis bleiben", sagte Rodney geradeheraus.

Stirnrunzelnd erwiderte John: „Nein, denn hier Rumsitzen löst das Problem auch nicht. Du hast Carson gehört – es gibt keinen Grund für mich hier zu bleiben." Mit leichter Ironie fügte er hinzu: „Aber falls du Angst hast, dass ich mutieren und über dich herfallen könnte, kannst du die Erforschung der Einrichtung und das Finden des ZPMs ja Zelenka überlassen."

„Nein, das sicher nicht", konterte Rodney nach einem Moment des Schweigens knapp.

Elizabeth ließ ihren Blick nachdenklich zwischen John und Rodney hin und her wandern. Dann sagte sie zu John gewandt: „Ich teile Rodneys Bedenken durchaus, aber ich vertraue auch Carsons Urteil. Und da Carson der Ansicht ist, dass Sie in Ordnung sind, spricht nichts dagegen, Sie fliegen zu lassen. Aber …", sie bedachte ihn mit einem besorgt-mahnenden Blick, „Sie melden sich regelmäßig und bei den geringsten Problemen, welcher Art auch immer, kommen Sie sofort zurück."

„Natürlich, Elizabeth. Tun wir das nicht immer?", erwiderte John aufrichtig in seiner besten „Wir-sind-friedliche-Forscher"–Manier, die bei misstrauischen Planetenbewohnern fast immer wirkte. Nicht aber bei Elizabeth.

Sichtlich unbeeindruckt hob sie die Augenbrauen. „Ich meine _gering_ und ich meine _sofort_."

„Ja, Ma'am." John schenkte ihr ein schiefes Grinsen und nickte Rodney zu. „In einer Stunde geht's los."

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	4. Chapter 4

Er _hätte _ Lorne fliegen lassen sollen.

John lehnte an der Wand des Säulenraumes – wie er ihn in Ermangelung eines besseren Namens nannte – die Hände auf seine P-90 gestützt. Wohl schon zum tausendsten Mal in den letzten Stunden ließ er seinen Blick über glatte, graue Wände gleiten und versuchte in den verschlungenen Linien und kryptischen Zeichen auf der Säule irgendein bekanntes Muster zu entdecken. Das Dreiecksymbol leuchtete nach wie vor in einem warmen Grün. Mehr gab es hier nicht zu sehen. Auch der angrenzende Raum war, bis auf die Metallplattform, auf der er aufgewacht war, völlig leer.

Weder Türen - jedenfalls keine, die sich mit dem bloßen Auge oder durch Abtasten der Wände entdecken ließen - noch erkennbare Technik, Leitungen oder Stromkreise. Nichts.

Direkt nach ihrer Ankunft hatten Rodney und Radek diverse Geräte an Laptops angeschlossen und mit Hilfe von Diagnosesonden Energiemessungen vorgenommen. Nachdem McKay dann erklärt hatte, dass man alles in den beiden Räumen gefahrlos berühren konnte –„_was nicht, ich wiederhole: ‚nicht' für blinkende Knöpfe aller Art und Form gilt, die wir vielleicht noch entdecken werden, Colonel!_" – war Johns anfängliche Anspannung leichter Langeweile gewichen.

Dr. Martins, die Linguistin, saß im Schneidersitz am Fuß der Säule und blickte stirnrunzelnd von den teils eingravierten, teils reliefartigen Symbolen zu ihrem Laptop und wieder zurück, maß die Tiefe der Einkerbungen und Erhebungen, fotografierte und machte sich eifrig Notizen. Sie hatte offenbar die unappetitliche Angewohnheit, wenn sie hoch konzentriert war, am Ende ihres langen, blonden Zopfes zu kauen. Jedenfalls tat sie das bereits seit … seit sie den ersten Blick auf die Inschrift geworfen hatte. John schüttelte sich leicht.

Rodney und Radek waren wieder - oder besser gesagt, immer noch - in einen Disput über den vermutlichen Sinn und Zweck der Säule und des ganzen Raumes verwickelt. Nachdem die Theorie „extraterrestrische Privatklinik" wohl vom Tisch war – sie hatten nichts gefunden, das diese Vermutung stützte – war die Transporter-These wieder aktuell. Zumindest für Zelenka. Die beiden Wissenschaftler standen ein paar Schritte von John entfernt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, Radek halb von der Säule verdeckt, Rodney und seine fliegenden Hände genau in Johns Blickfeld.

John musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Was auch immer zurzeit mit McKay los war – auf seine Begeisterung für seine Arbeit und seine Besessenheit, was das Lösen von Rätseln anging, wirkte es sich nicht aus. Und was die Laus betraf, die sich in McKays Leber eingenistet hatte - John war fest entschlossen so bald wie möglich mit Rodney zu reden und zu klären, was das Problem war. Diesmal würde er sich nicht mit Ausflüchten abspeisen lassen. Das Leben war zu kurz, um die wenige Zeit, die sie hatten, mit Missverständnissen zu vergeuden.

John bewegte den Kopf etwas hin und her, lockerte seine Schultern und beobachtete, wie McKay jetzt mit raschen Schritten vor Radek auf und ab ging und seine Worte – eher lautes Denken, als tatsächliche Erklärungen - mit ausdrucksvollen Gesten unterstrich. Der Stoff seines T-Shirts spannte sich über kräftigen Oberarmen und breiten Schultern. Für jemanden, der körperliche Betätigung in erster Linie als ein notwendiges Übel ansah, um dem Speer oder Pfeil zu entkommen, der sonst in seinem Hintern landen würde, hatte Rodney wirklich nicht die Figur eines Stubenhockers, war meist alles andere als ungeschickt oder unbeholfen. Im Gegenteil - Rodney in Bewegung war ein anziehender Anblick. Harmonie und Stärke.

John fing einen raschen, leicht irritierten Seitenblick McKays auf und merkte in dem Augenblick erst, dass er ihn unverhohlen angestarrt hatte. Verdammt, das war sonst nicht seine Art. Natürlich hatte er schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in McMurdo registriert, dass Rodney gut aussah, aber bisher hatte er diese Erkenntnis konsequent am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung gehalten.

Er rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht um die leichte Röte des Ertappt-worden-Seins zu verbergen und den Eindruck zu erwecken, als hätte er aus Müdigkeit blicklos vor sich hingestiert. Glücklicherweise schien Rodney es zu schlucken, denn nach einem fragenden Stirnrunzeln, das John mit einem betont gelangweilten Schulterzucken und einem Gähnen beantwortete, wandte er sich wieder Zelenka zu. Nicht ohne John vorher einen indignierten Blick zuzuwerfen, der deutlich machte, was er von Leuten hielt, die jetzt und hier fast einnickten.

John straffte sich, bemüht, interessiert überall hinzugucken, nur nicht mehr zu McKay und konzentrierte sich auf das Gespräch der beiden Wissenschaftler.

„Nein, nein, nein, Radek. Hör zu, wenn es wirklich nur ein Transporter wäre, woher kommen dann diese enormen Energiewerte?" McKays Zeigefinger stach nach der Anzeige auf einem der Monitore.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Rodney." Zelenka rückte seine Brille zurecht und seufzte. „Aber da wir keine Hinweise finden, die Dr. Becketts Vermutung stützen und auch sonst nichts, das auf Zweck dieser Anlage hinweist und es nichts weiter getan hat, als den Colonel zu transportieren …" Er zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Und mir ein Ganzkörperpeeling zu verpassen", ergänzte John, nur um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Hm." McKay rieb sich nachdenklich mit dem Daumen über die Lippen und winkte dann ab. „Nein, da muss noch etwas anderes sein, was wir übersehen haben. Ich meine, wer baut so etwas …" Seine Geste schloss den ganzen Raum ein, „mehr oder weniger für die Ewigkeit auf einem Planeten, der ansonsten eine seit Jahrhunderten unbewohnte Steinwüste ist? Und der ganze Sinn dieser Anlage ist welcher? Zufällige Besucher mal eben vom Flur ins Schlafzimmer zu beamen?" Sein Blick streifte John. „Und sie dabei optisch aufzuwerten?"

„Natürlich ist ein tieferer Sinn dahinter, Rodney", entgegnete Zelenka mit der erschöpften Geduld eines Mannes, der zum hundertsten Male dieselben stichhaltigen Argumente vorbringt und trotzdem ignoriert wird. Seine Stimme wurde verzweifelt. „Aber wir finden ihn jetzt offensichtlich nicht." Er wies auf die Messgeräte. „Was auch immer die Ursache für diesen Energieausstoß ist – er stört alle anderen Messungen, macht sie unbrauchbar. Wir können nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, ob hinter diesen Wänden weitere Hohlräume sind, ob es noch mehr Türen gibt, ob …"

„Jajaja, danke für die völlig überflüssige Wiederholung offensichtlicher Tatsachen", winkte Rodney ab. „Ich bin durchaus selbst in der Lage die Anzeigen zu lesen und …"

„Gut", fiel Zelenka ihm ins Wort und starrte Rodney durch blitzende Brillengläser kriegerisch an. „Dann tun wir jetzt das einzig Vernünftige und werten die verwendbaren Daten aus. Auf Atlantis. In Antiker-Datenbank könnte es Hinweise geben, auf …"

„Dr. McKay, Dr. Zelenka." Martins unterbrach ihn aufgeregt. „Ich glaube, ich habe hier etwas entdeckt." Sie stand vor der Säule und deutete auf eine Stelle der Inschrift.

John, Rodney und Radek waren mit wenigen Schritten neben ihr. Mit angewidertem Blick betrachtete McKay das abgelutschte Zopfende und den dunklen, feuchten Fleck auf Martins T-Shirt. Sie grinste nur und zuckte nachlässig die Schultern, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst, als sie zu erklären begann. „Hier, dieser Teil, von dort oben ...", ihr Finger zeigte auf ein Symbol, das wie ein spiegelverkehrtes „F" aussah, „bis hierher …", etwas, das John an einen auf dem Rücken liegenden Igel erinnerte, „ist vermutlich ein Antiker-Dialekt."

Stirnrunzelnd blickte John auf die Zeichen. Sie erschienen ihm vage vertraut, aber ohne wirklich einen Sinn zu ergeben. „Und was bedeutet es?"

„Das muss ich noch herausfinden und dazu würde ich mich gerne mit Dr. Weir beraten. Es gibt übrigens zwischen den beiden Textteilen deutliche Parallelen in der grafischen Aufteilung und der Zeilengestaltung. Ich kann mir daher vorstellen, dass der kryptische Zeichensalat auf der anderen Seite nur eine Wiederholung dieses Textes hier in einer anderen Sprache ist.

„Etwa wie der Rosette-Stein?", fragte John nachdenklich.

Martins sah zu ihm herüber und schenkte ihm ein erfreutes Lächeln. „Ja, möglicherweise. Daran hatte ich auch gerade gedacht."

Sie wies auf ihren Laptop. „Ich habe Bilder der Symbole gemacht und alle relevanten Daten gespeichert. Soweit es mich betrifft, sind wir hier fertig. Mehr kann ich ohne die Datenbank auf Atlantis nicht herausfinden."

„Bohw diky! Dann fliegen wir jetzt zurück." Radek warf Rodney einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Die Symbole sind der einzig brauchbare Hinweis, den wir bisher gefunden haben."

„Jaja, sieht wohl so aus", murmelte McKay abwesend, den Blick auf die heftig zuckende Anzeige eines der Messgeräte gerichtet. Er seufzte. „Es gefällt mir nicht, denn … Ich meine, hier …" Er deutete auf die Säule, „hier ist das Rätsel und nur hier können wir die Lösung finden."

Unter Zuhilfenahme seiner Finger zählte er auf: "Mysteriöse Transporterstrahlen mit … ähm … interessanten Nebeneffekten, enorme Energiewerte, deren Quelle wir nicht genau orten können, eine Anlage, deren Technologie derart fortschrittlich ist, dass wir sie nicht mal ansatzweise verstehen." Er hob einen Zeigefinger. „Noch nicht. Wenn wir wissen möchten, warum das gebaut wurde, und _ich_ will das definitiv wissen, müssen wir das an Ort und Stelle herausfinden. Wir können diese … diese Einrichtung hier schließlich nicht mitnehmen und auf Atlantis untersuchen und …"

Mit einem Ohr lauschte John McKays Worten, während er langsam die Säule umrundete, in den Anblick der Symbole versunken. Eine Gruppe von Zeichen fiel ihm ins Auge. Es war ein Teil des „kryptischen Zeichensalats" den Martins erst einmal zugunsten der geläufigeren Symbole ignoriert hatte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und konzentrierte sich. Hinter seinen Schläfen begann es dumpf und schmerzhaft zu pochen. Irgendetwas an der Anordnung der Striche und Kreise schien ihm vertraut, wurde immer klarer. Er sog scharf den Atem ein und sein Herz schlug plötzlich hart und schnell in seiner Brust, als die Kombination unerwarteterweise Sinn ergab.

„Wow", flüsterte er und ließ die Finger andächtig über die Säule gleiten.

„Was? Was ist?" McKay stand plötzlich dicht neben ihm.

John rieb sich die Augen und versuchte die leichte Benommenheit abzuschütteln. Er deutete auf die Symbole. „Das hier … ist ein Name – vermutlich." Er holte tief Luft. „Und … eine Gateadresse."

„Eine Gateadresse?", wiederholte McKay ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Unmöglich. Wenn es eine Gateadresse wäre, hätten wir sie sofort als solche erkannt."

„Ich bin mir sicher." John fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Sein Blick hing noch wie gebannt an der Inschrift. Die Bedeutung war so klar und doch … Er runzelte die Stirn. „Schnell! Ich brauche was zum Schreiben."

Rodney reagierte sofort, schnappte seinen Tablet-PC, der bei der restlichen Ausrüstung lag, und drückte ihn John in die Hand. „Hör zu, mal abgesehen davon, dass Gatesymbole hier in Pegasus keine Ähnlichkeit mit der Antiker-Schrift, sondern eher mit Sternkonstellationen haben, sind sie auch überall in der Galaxie einheitlich. Nur so ist es allen Völkern überhaupt möglich, die Stargates zu benutzen."

„Ich weiß, Rodney", murmelte John, während er hastig begann, die Gatesymbole auf den PC zu kritzeln. Er musste sich jetzt deutlich stärker konzentrieren als noch vor wenigen Sekunden. Das Wissen um die Bedeutung der Symbole schien ihm nach und nach zu entgleiten, wie feiner Sand, der durch seine Finger rann.

„Das heißt, es könnte natürlich sein …", begann McKay grüblerisch.

„Die Beschriftung der DHDs ist einheitlich", warf Zelenka ein. „Aber es ist denkbar, dass …"

„Ein Volk die Symbole in seiner eigenen Schrift ausdrückt", beendete McKay den Satz.

Das Pochen in Johns Kopf wurde stärker und seine Hand, die den Stift hielt, bebte leicht. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Symbole, bemüht, das Gespräch der Wissenschaftler, die ihm neugierig über die Schulter sahen, zu ignorieren.

„Ja", bestätigte Martins. „Das würde sogar eine Menge Sinn ergeben. Schrift und Sprache sind ständigen Veränderungen unterworfen und es kann sein, dass ein Volk zwar nach wie vor die ursprünglichen Symbole, die von den Antikern stammen, versteht, sie aber im Laufe der Jahrtausende beginnt, anders darzustellen. Wenn der Colonel wirklich …"

„Das war's", fiel John ihr ins Wort und ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich ausgelaugt und sein Kopf schwamm. Unsicher trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und wäre fast gegen Rodney getaumelt, fing sich aber gerade noch. Ein rascher Blick auf die Wissenschaftler verriet ihm, dass sie nichts bemerkt hatten. Ihre Augen klebten auf dem Tablet-PC.

„Tenari?", murmelte Martins fragend. „Der Name des Planeten, zu dem die Adresse führt?"

„Möglich." John zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. „Ich habe nur aufgeschrieben, was ich entziffern konnte."

„Bemerkenswert", flüsterte die Linguistin andächtig und warf John einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

„Colonel hat Teil des Rätsel gelöst, ja?", lächelte Zelenka.

„Jajaja, wobei es nach wie vor fraglich ist, ob es sich nicht nur um eine Fantasie-Adresse handelt", bemerkte McKay wegwerfend.

„Danke, McKay", konterte John ironisch.

Rodney ging nicht auf seinen leichten Ton ein, sondern entgegnete mit einem Hauch Schärfe in der Stimme: „Hör zu, was hältst du für wahrscheinlicher? Und, nebenbei bemerkt, für _besser_ angesichts der Tatsache, dass du der militärische Leiter dieser Expedition und für unsere Sicherheit verantwortlich bist?" Er verschränkte die Arme und fixierte John. „Dass du plötzlich nach dem Kontakt mit einem außerirdischen Licht in der Lage bist geheimnisvolle Schriften zu entziffern oder dass du eine zufällige Ähnlichkeit zu Gatesymbolen entdeckt zu haben _glaubst_ – die uns allen, warum auch immer, entgangen ist – und diese Adresse daher sonst wohin führt, nur nicht zu einem funktionierenden Gate, hm?"

„McKay", warnte John leise und machte eine viel sagende Kopfbewegung in Richtung der beiden anderen Wissenschaftler.

„Was?", entgegnete Rodney irritiert und folgte schließlich Johns Blick. Martins schien völlig in die Inschrift und Johns Entschlüsselung vertieft und Radek war inzwischen mit dem Zusammenpacken ihrer Ausrüstung beschäftigt, aber durchaus in Hörweite. Es war nicht nötig die beiden durch derartige Andeutungen zu beunruhigen.

Augen rollend griff Rodney nach Johns Arm, zog ihn ein paar Schritte zur Seite und fuhr nahtlos fort: „Ich persönlich fände Option Nummer zwei nämlich wesentlich beruhigender."

„Ich weiß." John fuhr sich rasch mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Sein Blick flog unwillkürlich zu McKays Fingern, die immer noch sein Handgelenk umspannten, warm, angenehm.

Rodney ließ ihn sofort los, trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Also?", forderte er etwas zu laut, zu heftig und zu ärgerlich.

John ignorierte die Reaktion für den Moment. Jetzt gab es Wichtigeres, als McKays Körpersprache zu analysieren. „Ich weiß auch, wie sich das anhört, aber … Es ist eine echte Gateadresse, ich bin mir ganz sicher. Ich _kenne_ die Bedeutung der Symbole." Er atmete tief durch. „Besser gesagt, ich kannte sie. Bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch."

„Und jetzt?"

„Nichts", entgegnete er mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, wie ich da drauf gekommen bin."

Rodney rieb sich kurz die Stirn und sah John dann fast anklagend an. „Weiß du, es sollte dich verdammt noch mal wenigstens ein bisschen nervös machen, dass dieser Strahl offensichtlich irgendetwas in dein Gehirn eingepflanzt hat, das vorher nicht da war. Von den verschwundenen Narben mal ganz abgesehen."

Rodney hatte Recht, absolut. Es sollte ihn nervös machen. Aber er wusste, dass er keinen Grund hatte, beunruhigt zu sein. Er wusste es mit derselben Sicherheit, mit der er eben noch die Bedeutung der Symbole erkannt hatte. Aber _das_ konnte er McKay auf gar keinen Fall sagen.

Er versuchte es mit einem Scherz. „Entspann dich, McKay. Ich spüre bisher nicht den Drang dich, oder jemand anderen umzubringen." Neckend fügte er hinzu: „Und – was auch immer dieser Strahl mit mir gemacht hat – es scheint nicht ansteckend zu sein. Also, _dein_ Hirn ist nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr."

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen starrte McKay ihn an. „Das ist nicht was …" Seine Augen irrten kurz ab, trafen dann wieder Johns, ungewohnt ausdruckslos für Rodney. „Gut zu wissen", konterte er kühl.

John runzelte die Stirn. Okay, irgendetwas lief hier falsch. „Komm schon, Rodney", bemerkte er, bemüht durch einen leichten Tonfall gegen die plötzliche Missstimmung und fast greifbare Kälte zwischen ihnen anzugehen. „Nicht alles Neue und Unbekannte muss gleich gefährlich sein und dich in den Hintern beißen, sobald du dich umdrehst."

„Oh, bitte!"

_Dieser_ Gesichtsausdruck war John vertraut. Eine Variante von Rodneys „Alle-außer-mir-haben-offensichtlich-den-Verstand-verloren"-Blicks. Und was sagte es über ihn – John – aus, dass sich etwas in ihm unter der Schärfe dieses herablassenden Starrens tatsächlich entspannte? Heightmeyer würde sich alle zehn Finger lecken bei der Aussicht, das analysieren zu dürfen. Nicht, dass er ihr je Gelegenheit dazu geben würde.

„Das ist die Pegasus-Galaxie, Sheppard. Nenn mir ein Beispiel für eine potenzielle Bedrohung, die sich dann doch als harmlos entpuppt hat. Hm?"

„Chaya", erwiderte John prompt.

„Chaya? Das ist das beste Beispiel, das dir einfällt?" McKay sah ihn groß an.

„Du hast sie zuerst für das personifizierte Böse und für eine Bedrohung gehalten und dann hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie völlig harmlos ist. Eine Antikerin, sogar." John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Perfektes Beispiel."

„Ah, Sekunde, Colonel." Belehrend hob Rodney einen Zeigefinger. „Ich hatte von Anfang an vermutet, dass sie nicht die ist, für die sie sich ausgibt. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Und – ich hatte absolut, absolut Recht."

„Aber - sie gehört auch nicht zu den bösen Jungs, sondern …"

Ein Räuspern in seinem Rücken unterbrach ihn. „So", erklärte Radek sehr laut. „Es gibt nur einen Weg herauszufinden, ob es eine tatsächlich existierende Adresse ist, die zu einem Planeten führt, der ähnliche Technologie aufweist wie dieses Gebäude hier." Er deutete auf die Metallkoffer mit ihren Messgeräten. „Alles gepackt, in Atlantis können wir auswerten. Wir sind fertig hier."

„Ja, ganz fertig", bestätigte Martins und blickte deutlich amüsiert von John zu Rodney, während sie auf ihrem Daumennagel kaute.

John schickte einen letzten irritierten Blick zu McKay, den der mit einem streitlustigen Recken des Kinnes beantwortete, und nickte Radek zu. „Gehen wir."

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	5. Chapter 5

Sie traten aus dem angenehm sanften Licht des unterirdischen Komplexes in den grellen Sonnenschein hinaus, der von endlos scheinenden Sanddünen reflektiert wurde. Rodney blinzelte angesichts der plötzlichen Helligkeit. Sheppard, der mit Dr. Martins ein paar Schritte vor ihm und Radek lief, zog seine Sonnenbrille aus der Hemdtasche und setzte sie auf. Eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, in denen sie tatsächlich einen sinnvollen Zweck erfüllte und nicht nur dazu diente, den Colonel besonders schneidig aussehen zu lassen.

Rodney blieb kurz stehen, stellte den Koffer mit den Messgeräten für einen Augenblick ab, presste stöhnend eine Hand ins Kreuz und streckte sich. Zum Glück trug Sheppard einen seiner Laptops und es war auch nicht sehr weit bis zum Jumper. Trotzdem, in der Hitze und mit den Ausrüstungsgegenständen beladen, schien ihm der Weg dreimal so lang. Seufzend nahm er den Koffer in die andere Hand und murmelte: „Bandscheibenvorfall, ich komme."

„Du solltest den auch nehmen, Rodney." Radek deutete auf den anderen, wesentlich leichteren Koffer, den er selbst trug. „Gleichmäßige Gewichtsverteilung ist besser für Rücken." Er schaffte es tatsächlich, diesen lächerlichen Vorschlag mit einem Ausdruck aufrichtiger Besorgnis vorzubringen. Rodney schoss ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. Radek hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren und konnte ein Meister der subtilen Boshaftigkeit sein. Jedenfalls Rodney gegenüber. Sicher einer der Gründe, warum sie so gut zusammenarbeiteten.

„Oh, sind wir jetzt auch noch Arzt?" Schnaufend setzte Rodney einen Schritt vor den anderen. „Wie wär's, wenn du dann beide trägst, hm?"

Radek schob seine Brille zurecht. „Ich habe kein Problem mit Rücken und erwarte keinen Bandscheibenvorfall."

„Fein!" Aufgebracht warf Rodney die freie Hand in die Luft. „Ich hab's verstanden. Jedem hier geht es gut, alle sind fit wie ein Turnschuh, wie schön für euch." Er funkelte Radek an. „Und nur, weil ich in der Lage bin, vorausschauend zu denken – und zwar durchaus auch, wenn es um das Wohl anderer geht - und es vorziehe, von potenziell tödlichen Ereignissen nicht überrannt zu werden, sondern mich lieber wappne für … Was?"

Radeks ungläubiges Schnauben ließ ihn innehalten.

„Weißt du Rodney, deine Gedankengänge sind … verstörend, manchmal." Er schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Bandscheibenvorfall? Potenziell tödlich, ja?"

Rodney sah ihn einen Moment groß an, als ihm aufging, was er da eben gesagt hatte. Dann schüttelte er nur knapp den Kopf und murmelte: „Jaja, was auch immer."

Zelenka musterte ihn, nachdenklich jetzt. Plötzlich spielte ein leichtes Lächeln um seine Lippen. „Ah, ich verstehe." Mit dem Kopf deutete er auf Sheppard. „Du redest über Colonel. Du bist besorgt um ihn, Rodney, ja?"

„Was? Ich? Nein, warum sollte ich? Laut Carson ist er schließlich ein Paradebeispiel für blühende Gesundheit." Hastig drehte er Radek den Rücken zu und stapfte weiter. „Und wenn sich Colonel Sorglos selbst keine Gedanken macht, habe ich ja wohl auch keinen Grund, meine Zeit damit zu verschwenden."

„Sicher, wenn du es sagst." Radek klang keineswegs überzeugt, sondern eher mitfühlend-beschwichtigend.

Rodney verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar und lief etwas schneller. Doch Radek hielt mit ihm Schritt und bemerkte nach einem Moment des Schweigens im Plauderton: „Was habe ich vorhin gehört? Chaya? Immer noch nicht drüber weg, ja, Rodney?"

„Was?" Fast wäre Rodney über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert. Aus großen Augen sah er Radek an. „Das war ein simples Beispiel, für …" Mit der freien Hand wedelte er nichts sagend durch die Luft. „Egal. Außerdem, der Colonel hat damit angefangen, nicht ich."

„Sicher."

„Und könntest du vielleicht noch etwas lauter sprechen?", zischte Rodney mit einem raschen Blick zu Sheppard und Martins. Die beiden stapften unbeirrt ein paar Schritte vor ihnen durch den Sand und schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Sehr angeregt sogar. Martins kicherte gerade über etwas, das der Colonel gesagt hatte, stolperte plötzlich und taumelte leicht gegen Sheppard, der sofort mit einer hilfreichen Hand an ihrem Ellbogen zur Stelle war. Das sicherlich schmachtende Lächeln, das sie ihrem Retter daraufhin schenkte, konnte Rodney nur erahnen. Er presste die Lippen zusammen. Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Martins damit überfordert war, ein Gespräch zu führen und gleichzeitig ihre Füße anständig zu heben, hätte er sie nie für diese Außenmission vorgeschlagen. Nun gut, zumindest war nicht anzunehmen, dass Sheppard – derart abgelenkt - ihm und Radek zugehört hatte.

Mit verhaltener Stimme wandte er sich wieder an Zelenka: „Außerdem, was heißt, bitte ‚drüber weg'? Da ist nichts und war nie etwas, worüber ich ‚weg' sein müsste." Was, sofern es Chaya betraf, sogar halbwegs stimmte.

„Gut, dass du das inzwischen so sehen kannst. Fortschritte, Rodney, das ist wirklich gut." Radek nickte verständnisvoll.

„Oh bitte, zuerst medizinische Tipps und jetzt Psychoanalyse? Was kommt als Nächstes? Farbberatung?

Radek lächelte mitfühlend. „Ich versuche nur zu helfen."

„Dann halt den Mund, damit hilfst du am meisten", schnappte Rodney.

Radek presste die Lippen zusammen, warf ihm aus blitzenden Brillengläsern einen mörderischen Blick zu und ging etwas schneller. Rodney konnte an seinem Rückgrat erkennen, dass er beleidigt war.

Und – ja – er wusste selbst, dass es nicht fair war, seine Frustration über Sheppards Verhalten an Radek auszulassen. Verdrossen blieb Rodney erneut stehen, um den Koffer in die andere Hand zu nehmen. Vermutlich versuchte Radek tatsächlich nur zu helfen. Er war scharfsinnig, hatte eine gute Beobachtungsgabe, ahnte vermutlich, wie Rodney für Sheppard fühlte, und wusste sicher auch, wie hoffnungslos diese Gefühle waren.

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung kickte Rodney einen Stein aus dem Weg und stapfte weiter, hinter den anderen her. Radek hatte Martins und Sheppard bereits eingeholt. Über die Gesprächsfetzen hinweg hörte Rodney Sheppards unmelodiös bellendes Lachen und es stellte Dinge mit seinem inneren Gleichgewicht an, über die er nun wirklich nicht nachdenken wollte. Außerdem – wie zum Teufel konnte der Mann _jetzt_ lachen?

Großer Gott, wäre er an Sheppards Stelle, er hätte panische Angst und wäre Dauergast bei Carson, bis der Arzt die Ursache für das gefunden hätte, was gerade mit ihm geschah. Die Retro-Virus-Katastrophe hatte schließlich auch zunächst mit Symptomen begonnen, die auf den ersten Blick nicht unbedingt negativ gewesen waren. Hatte Sheppard das etwa vergessen?

Aber ihn daran zu erinnern würde nur zu einem weiteren Kommentar a la „Angst vor Bazillen, McKay?" führen.

Bitterkeit stieg in Rodney auf.

Beim Jumper angelangt – endlich – verstaute Rodney mit Radeks Hilfe die Ausrüstung und nahm Sheppard dann kommentarlos, mit einer heftigen Bewegung, seinen Laptop ab, was der Colonel mit einem ironischen „gerne geschehen, McKay" kommentierte.

Auf dem Rückflug versuchte Rodney vergeblich, nicht ständig forschend zu Sheppard hinüber zu blicken, der provokativ fröhlich vor sich hin summte. Das Summen allein war schon ungewöhnlich genug – Rodney konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Sheppard das jemals zuvor getan hatte – aber noch eigenartiger war die Melodie. Eine komplizierte, fesselnde Weise mit raschen Tempi-Wechseln, die sicher nicht aus der Feder von Johnny Cash stammte.

Mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen starrte Rodney in die Schwärze des Alls hinaus.

oo0oo

„John." Elizabeth betrachtete ihn fragend über Chucks Konsole im Kontrollraum hinweg. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Sie so sicher sein können, dass es sich bei diesen Zeichen um eine Gateadresse handelt."

„Hm, dann sind wir schon zwei", warf McKay ein, ohne vom Bildschirm seines Laptops aufzusehen.

„Drei", erwiderte John und zog eine Grimasse. Hoffentlich würden die beiden das Thema jetzt endlich fallen lassen. Der Rückflug, die anschließende Untersuchung in der Krankenstation und die darauf folgende Besprechung waren schon unangenehm genug gewesen.

Rodney, der ihm im Jumper ständig stirnrunzelnde Seitenblicke zugeworfen hatte, hatte noch im Hangar mit dem Feingefühl und der Lautstärke eines Presslufthammers eine weitere Untersuchung für John gefordert. „Aber diesmal gründlich, bitte, denn offensichtlich ist der Colonel besessen."

Dann Elizabeths besorgte Blicke und Dr. Martins forschende Fragen, die er nicht beantworten konnte. „Ein Code? Ein Muster? Irgendetwas, wodurch Sie die Symbolsequenz entschlüsseln konnten, Colonel?"

Er hatte keine Antworten und er war auch nicht besessen. Jedenfalls nicht, soweit Carson das feststellen konnte. Und er fühlte sich auch nicht so - soweit er das beurteilen konnte. Da waren nur von Zeit zu Zeit diese Momente, in denen er etwas desorientiert war, als würde ihm manchmal für Sekunden die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken und Gefühle entgleiten. Aber das beunruhigte ihn nicht wirklich. Außerdem erschien es ihm nicht wichtig genug, um es Carson, Rodney oder Elizabeth gegenüber zu erwähnen.

„Nun, dann versuchen wir unser Glück mit diesem Planeten. Vielleicht finden wir dort ein paar Antworten." Auffordernd nickte Elizabeth Chuck zu. John hielt den Atem an, als der Techniker die sieben Symbole wählte und das Stargate zum Leben erwachte. Langsam tauchte das MALP in den schimmernden Ereignishorizont ein und verschwand.

Sekunden später übertrug die Kamera die ersten Bilder. Es war Nacht auf dieser Planetenseite. Trotzdem waren die Bilder eindeutig. Eine Wüstenlandschaft - Sand, Geröll, ein paar Felsen und vereinzelte, vom Wind zerzauste, dürre Sträucher. Das MALP bewegte sich auf eine Anordnung von Felsbrocken zu, Ruinen und Trümmer, die Überreste einer einst blühenden Gesellschaft. Hier und da nahm die Wärmebildkamera huschende Bewegungen wahr – kleine, nachtaktive Tiere vermutlich.

„Nicht viel zu sehen", bemerkte Rodney. „Diese Zivilisation wurde mit Sicherheit schon vor Hunderten von Jahren zerstört."

„Wraith?", fragte Elizabeth.

„Wer sonst?", zischte John und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er konnte sie förmlich sehen, die stolzen Bauten, die von der Intelligenz und dem Schönheitssinn ihrer Erbauer zeugten. Spielende Kinder auf den Straßen, Lachen und Leben - bis der Himmel sich verdunkelte und erneut eine Welt in Schmerz, Feuer und Rauch verging. Es wiederholte sich immer und immer wieder. Ein Planet nach dem anderen – ausgeweidet. John hatte den plötzlichen, irrationalen Wunsch etwas zu zerschlagen, fühlte heißen, ungezügelten Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Scharf sog er den Atem ein und grub in hilfloser Wut seine Fingernägel fest in die Handflächen, bis es schmerzte.

Elizabeth warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu, nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf die Übertragung.

John blinzelte und entspannte sich wieder etwas, öffnete und schloss seine verkrampften Hände. Die Wut war genauso schnell verraucht, wie sie gekommen war. Was war nur mit ihm los, verdammt?"

Fragend wandte Elizabeth sich an Rodney: „Wann ist wieder Tageslicht auf dem Planeten?"

„Hm." McKay studierte die Datenübertragung des MALP. „In sechs Stunden dürfte es in der Zeitzone, in der sich das Stargate befindet, für ziemlich genau 14 Stunden hell sein."

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Elizabeth. „Auch wenn es dort außer Ruinen und Sand nicht viel zu geben scheint, ist diese Gateadresse doch bisher der einzige brauchbare Hinweis, auf die möglichen Erbauer der Einrichtung auf M48- D52. Wir werden uns das näher ansehen. Vielleicht finden wir dort identische Inschriften oder sogar ähnliche unterirdische Bauten."

Sie wandte sich an Chuck: „Holen Sie das MALP zurück."

„Ja, Dr. Weir."

Zu John und Rodney sagte sie: „Ich gebe Major Lorne Bescheid, dass er sein Team dann bereithalten soll."

John wollte widersprechen, doch Rodney war schneller. „Lorne?", fragte er ungläubig. „Ich meine, nichts gegen Lorne und sein Team, aber ist diese Mission nicht unsere Sache, Elizabeth?" Er wedelte mit der Hand zwischen sich und John hin und her. „Immerhin waren wir es, die diese Einrichtung auf M48- D52 entdeckt haben."

„Wenn ich die Einsätze nach der guten alten Kindergarten-Regel ‚Ich hatte es zuerst, also darf ich damit spielen' einteilen würde, hätten Sie sicherlich Recht, Rodney", bemerkte Elizabeth ironisch aber keineswegs unfreundlich. „Aber danach geht es nun mal nicht. Gerade Ihr Team war in den letzten Wochen enormen Belastungen ausgesetzt und solange wir nicht sicher sind, was mit Colonel Sheppard passiert ist und welche weiteren Auswirkungen das hat …"

„Jajaja", fiel Rodney ihr ungeduldig ins Wort. „Genau deswegen sollte er ja dabei sein. Ich meine, es geht nicht nur darum, ein paar Fotos zu machen. Da Sheppard neuerdings über besondere ‚Erkenntnisse' verfügt …" Sein Zeigefinger machte eine nicht sehr schmeichelhafte, kreisende Bewegung in Höhe seiner Schläfe. „Und falls es eine Verbindung von diesem Planeten zu den Erbauern der Einrichtung auf M48- D52 gibt, könnte er eine Hilfe sein, mehr darüber zu erfahren. Vielleicht entdeckt er etwas, das jedem anderen von uns entgehen würde."

Elizabeths Augen wanderten kurz zu John, bevor sie sie auf ihre locker vor dem Körper verschränkten Finger senkte. Trotzdem hatte ihm der Moment genügt, um Zweifel und Besorgnis in ihren Augen zu erkennen.

Er seufzte innerlich, bemüht, sich so „normal" wie möglich zu benehmen und deutete zustimmend auf Rodney. „McKay hat Recht. Das sollten wir übernehmen. Unser Team. Wenn ich die Gateadresse nicht entdeckt hätte, wären wir noch keinen Schritt weiter." Ironisch fügte er hinzu, während er Rodneys Geste nachahmte: „Besondere Erkenntnisse, ja?"

McKay reagierte nicht, sondern studierte wieder die Anzeige seines Laptops.

„Ja, ich verstehe und das Argument ist stichhaltig. Aber …" Elizabeth sah John fest an. „So praktisch das auch sein mag, dass Sie diese Schrift entziffern konnten – ich würde mich wesentlich wohler fühlen, wenn wir wüssten, warum."

„Ich mich auch", bekräftigte John und legte das Maß an Beunruhigung in seine Stimme, das Elizabeth – jeder hier – angesichts der Situation von ihm zu erwarten schien. „Aber Dr. Beckett findet nichts, ich bin diensttauglich und dort …", er deutete auf das Stargate, aus dessen Ereignishorizont gerade das MALP auftauchte, „dort finden wir womöglich ein paar Antworten."

„Gut, also dann …" Elizabeth nickte ihnen zu. „Können Sie in – sagen wir – zwölf Stunden bereit sein? Also morgen früh um sechs Uhr?"

„Absolut", bestätigte John. „Ich sage Ronon und Teyla Bescheid. McKay?"

„Jaja, sechs Uhr", sagte Rodney zu niemand Bestimmtem, ohne von seinem Laptop aufzusehen. Er fuhr das Gerät herunter und stöpselte es von der Konsole ab.

„Keine Angst mehr vor meiner ‚Besessenheit', McKay?", stichelte John, hauptsächlich um eine Reaktion zu provozieren, die über das Übermitteln von Daten und Fakten hinausging. Ein Augenrollen oder ein indigniertes Schnaufen vielleicht. „Ich könnte plötzlich durchdrehen und versuchen, dir bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abzuziehen."

„Nein. Ronon und Teyla werden das sicher verhindern. Außerdem, Colonel …" Rodney wich Johns Blick aus. „Auch wenn es nicht in dein Bild von mir zu passen scheint - es ist nicht so, dass ich mir ausschließlich um meine eigene Haut Gedanken mache." Damit klemmte er sich den Laptop unter den Arm und verließ den Kontrollraum.

John biss sich auf die Lippe und wechselte einen raschen, erstaunten Blick mit Elizabeth. Chuck saß mit unbeteiligtem Gesichtsausdruck über seine Konsole gebeugt, scheinbar völlig fasziniert von den blinkenden Anzeigen.

„Okay, ich sollte …", begann John und deutete in die Richtung, in die Rodney verschwunden war.

„Ja", bemerkte Elizabeth und hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. „Schönen Abend noch, Colonel."

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	6. Chapter 6

John holte ihn vor dem Transporter ein. „Rodney, warte!"

„Colonel?" McKay drehte sich zu ihm um, den Rücken zur geöffneten Transportertür, einen schwer zu bestimmenden Ausdruck in den Augen. Eine Mischung aus Erschöpfung, Verärgerung und Resignation.

John stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Was war das da eben?", wollte er wissen und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Kontrollraums.

McKay rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel. „Nichts. Ich bin nur …" Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Nicht wichtig."

„Das sehe ich anders", erwiderte John mit erzwungener Ruhe, bemüht, den Ärger aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten. Jetzt war wirklich nicht der Moment für „Rate, was ich fühle"–Spielchen und er hatte weiß Gott Besseres zu tun, als Rodney die Würmer aus der Nase zu ziehen. Verstanden die Leute hier nicht, wie unsinnig es war, wertvolle Zeit damit zu vergeuden, Problemen aus dem Weg zu gehen, anstatt sie zu lösen? Ein Leben im Schatten der Wraith bedeutete, dass jede Minute kostbar war.

„Was ist dir für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen? Das geht jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit so. Spuck's aus, McKay."

Rodney reckte das Kinn, eine vertraute Geste, die aber diesmal eher defensiv als streitlustig wirkte. Er wich Johns Blick aus. „Wie ich schon sagte, Colonel. Es ist nicht wichtig."

„Okay", meinte John gedehnt. „Wenn du nicht reden willst - fein." Er zielte mit dem Zeigefinger auf McKays Brust. „Aber dann schluck's runter, was immer es auch ist und hör verdammt noch mal auf, dich so zu benehmen, als hätte ich deine Forschungsergebnisse geklaut und unter Kavanaghs Namen veröffentlicht."

Das trug ihm zumindest ein entrüstetes Schnauben ein. „Als ob das jemand glauben würde …"

John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber darum geht es jetzt auch nicht."

Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang in die Augen bis Rodney die Schultern hängen und seinen Atem hörbar entweichen ließ.

„Hör zu", begann er müde. „Ich weiß, dass du seit … seit Doranda nicht unbedingt die beste Meinung von mir hast und … ja … ich kann es dir bis zu einem gewissen Punkt auch nicht verdenken. Es war nicht unbedingt meine Sternstunde und …" Sein Blick irrte kurz ab, dann traf er wieder Johns. „Eine Lektion für mich, was Selbstüberschätzung und in einem gewissen Maß auch Egoismus anrichten kann. Aber das hier …" Er deutete auf den Laptop in seiner Hand. „Was jetzt mit dir passiert ist und meine … meine …" Er verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Ich will nicht sagen ‚Sorgen' das ist nicht ganz … jedenfalls – das hat nichts mit Egoismus zu tun."

„Rodney, was …?" John schwirrte der Kopf und er suchte nach dem Sinn in McKays Wortschwall – vergeblich._ Und – Doranda? Was zum Teufel?_

„Jaja, ich komme gleich zum Punkt." Rodney wedelte Johns Worte beiseite. „Was ich meine ist … ich sehe Gefahren oft, bevor andere sie sehen. Gut, ich bin ein Pessimist, nicht dass das wirklich eine Neuigkeit wäre und das trägt sicher auch dazu bei, dass ich immer zuerst das Negative in allen Optionen finde - Tod, totale Vernichtung, das Universum in Auflösung und …"

Mit einer Handbewegung unterbrach John den Monolog und stürzte sich auf den Teil, der für ihn am allerwenigsten Sinn ergab, den er aber unbedingt als Erstes klären musste. „Warte - wie kommst du jetzt auf Doranda?"

„Oh, bitte, Colonel, glaubst du, ich merke das nicht?" Rodney starrte ihn gekränkt an. „Wie war das – ich muss mir dein Vertrauen erst wieder verdienen? Offensichtlich habe ich das noch nicht, woran du mich ja gerne bei jeder Gelegenheit erinnerst. Und wie gesagt – ich habe das sicher auch teilweise verdient. Aber diese ständigen Sticheleien in letzter Zeit, diese Andeutungen, ich würde nur an mich denken und daran, meine eigene Haut zu retten, das ist ein wenig … nun, ich denke nicht, dass ich _das_ verdient habe."

John hätte vor Frustration am Liebsten laut aufgestöhnt. McKay hatte _das_ ernst genommen? Hatte Johns Versuche ihn zu necken völlig in den falschen Hals bekommen? Verdammt, seit wann war Rodney so empfindlich?

Oder war er selbst tatsächlich zu weit gegangen? Trug er Rodney die Doranda-Sache doch noch nach? Etwas, zumindest?

Die Erinnerungen an Doranda – Rodneys Weigerung zuzugeben, dass er die Simulation keineswegs im Griff hatte, seine Überheblichkeit, die Explosion, ihre Flucht im Jumper, die Rettung durch Caldwell – das alles zuckte in raschen Momentaufnahmen durch Johns Sinn. Bilder, ohne die damit verbundenen Emotionen, die normalerweise mit Erinnerungen verknüpft waren.

Er sah deutlich Rodneys Gesicht vor sich, als er sich dann - Tage später - entschuldigt hatte. Hörte den Klang seiner Stimme, erinnerte sich an seinen eigenen … Ärger? Seine Enttäuschung? War es das, was er empfunden hatte? Er musste tief im Inneren nach den Gefühlen forschen, die zu den Bildern gehörten und als er sie entdeckte, war es, als wären sie gedämpft, gefiltert, als sei er unter Wasser und versuche, Geräusche von der Oberfläche zu hören.

John blinzelte und wurde sich bewusst, dass Rodney ihn ansah, auf eine Antwort wartete, in seinen Augen eine Mischung aus Herausforderung, Erwartung und Hoffnung.

Mit beiden Händen rieb sich John über das Gesicht und sagte schließlich hilflos: „Rodney, das eine hat nichts mit dem anderen zu tun. Jedenfalls nicht ... Das ist … ich rede so mit dir, schon immer. Das … das ist meine Art …"

_Das ist meine Art, zu versuchen, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. _John biss sich auf die Lippe, als ihm klar wurde, dass er den letzten Satz fast laut ausgesprochen hätte. Es war so schon beängstigend, dass dieses vage Gefühl, das er am Liebsten nicht zu genau ergründete, wie von selbst in seinen Gedanken Gestalt angenommen hatte.

„Okay?" Er sah McKay an. Hoffentlich war jetzt alles geklärt.

„Tatsächlich? Hm."

Der Zweifel in Rodney Erwiderung war nicht zu überhören. John seufzte innerlich, wappnete sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug und fuhr fort: „Ja, ich war enttäuscht. Und wütend. Das lässt sich nicht so leicht abschütteln, Rodney."

Er blinzelte, beunruhigt, wie leicht und glatt ihm dieses Geständnis über die Lippen ging.

„Aber meine Bemerkungen … das war keine Absicht, also, ich wollte nicht …"

Okay, das ging jetzt nicht mehr so glatt, aber er schuldete Rodney eine Antwort.

„Das ... ähm ... das hat nichts damit zu tun, was ich wirklich von dir halte. Es ist ..." Er holte tief Luft. „Ich scherze. Nichts weiter."

„Scherzen, ja? Und dein Kommentar, dass du mir lieber auf die Finger siehst, damit ich nichts in die Luft jage?" Rodney klang eher unsicher als streitlustig.

John zuckte innerlich zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Hatte er das gesagt? Offensichtlich. „Dumme Wortwahl", gestand er ein.

„Ja, kann man so sagen", murmelte McKay, mehr zu sich selbst.

John atmete tief durch blickte Rodney fest an. "Und … wegen dieser Sache jetzt - ich weiß, dass du um _mich_ besorgt bist und ich … ich weiß das zu schätzen, okay?"

Rodney sah ihn groß an und John konnte buchstäblich sehen, wie die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu ihm durchdrang, das Herausfordernde in seinem Blick verschwand und Erleichterung und Verlegenheit Platz machte.

„Wirklich?", erkundigte McKay sich leise.

„Ja, wirklich Rodney", bekräftigte John aufrichtig. „Tut mir leid, wenn das … anders bei dir ankam. War nicht so gemeint."

„Oh. Okay." McKay errötete leicht und ließ seinen Laptop von einer Hand in die andere wandern. „Vermutlich bin ich etwas … nun ja, etwas empfindlich, seit … seit dem und habe überreagiert, dich missverstanden und … ja."

„Ja, vermutlich", erwiderte John und spürte, wie Erleichterung ihn durchströmte. „Also, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und lächelte.

„Ja. Ja, ich denke schon." Rodney erwiderte das Lächeln zögernd. Für einen langen Moment sahen sie sich in die Augen und John wurde sich bewusst, wie dicht sie beieinander standen. Dichter, als für seinen Seelenfrieden gut war. Er schob die Hände in die Taschen. Es verlangte ihn nach einer physischen Bestätigung, dass zwischen ihnen alles in Ordnung war, eine kurze Berührung am Arm vielleicht. Aber gerade in Momenten wie diesem konnte er sich das nicht erlauben. Nicht bei McKay. Nicht mehr.

Bei jedem anderen – Ronon, Teyla, Carson - war ein freundschaftlicher Klaps auf die Schulter nie mehr als nur und genau das. Aber zwischen ihm und McKay gab es kein „nur" mehr. Jedenfalls nicht für ihn.

Schließlich war es Rodney, der den Blickkontakt brach und mit einem kleinen, nervösen Auflachen auf die Tür hinter sich deutete: „Hey, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass wir unsere emotionalsten Gespräche immer in Korridoren führen oder vor offenen Transportern?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Rodney …", begann John und befeuchtete die Lippen mit der Zunge.

McKays Augen weiteten sich und er schluckte hörbar. „Das … das war eine rhetorische Frage", erklärte er hastig, wich einen Schritt zurück und wäre fast über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert. „Und der offene Transporter ist das Stichwort – ich sollte jetzt wirklich ins Labor und … Ich habe noch eine Menge zu erledigen."

„Alles okay?" John runzelte die Stirn.

„Jaja, alles bestens. Ich bin nur … beschäftigt. Ich meine, ich sollte jetzt beschäftigt sein. Mit … Arbeit."

„Ja. Klar", nickte John und versuchte seine Enttäuschung über McKays _Flucht_ aus Gesicht und Stimme herauszuhalten. Das schmale Grinsen kostete ihn körperliche Anstrengung. „Übertreib's nicht, okay? Morgen müssen wir früh los."

„Ja, ja, sicher, ich weiß. Ich will nur …" Rodney senkte den Blick, rieb sich die Stirn und sah dann auf. „Hör zu, dein Vorschlag gestern, wegen einer Runde unseres Spiels? Ich hätte nichts dagegen. Nicht jetzt natürlich, denn … Also, ich würde jetzt gerne, wirklich, aber …", er deutete auf seinen Laptop, „ich will noch ein paar der Berichte vom Stargate Center durchgehen, gucken ob anderen SG-Teams so etwas Ähnliches …" Seine Hand wedelte vor John auf und ab. „So etwas wie auf M48- D52 auch schon passiert ist." Er schenkte John die Andeutung eines schiefen, hoffnungsvollen Lächelns. „Aber morgen?"

„Okay, morgen", stimmte John zu und biss sich auf die Lippe. Natürlich. Morgen.

„Gut." Rodney hob die Hand als wolle er Johns Arm berühren, erkannte aber wohl im letzten Augenblick, dass sie zu weit voneinander entfernt standen und verwandelte die Bewegung in ein kurzes, unbeholfenes Winken. Er verschwand im Transporter.

John starrte auf die geschlossene Tür und seufzte. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck, sehr viel weiter gekommen zu sein.

„Seltsam" beschrieb Rodneys momentanes Verhalten nicht mal ansatzweise. Wenn John ein ZPM in der einen und eine Zitrone in der anderen Hand halten würde, könnte Rodney sich nicht widersprüchlicher benehmen. Einen begeisterten Schritt vor und zwei panische zurück. John biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Derart unbeholfen und unsicher hatte er McKay schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Eigentlich noch nie. Nicht mal bei seinen tollpatschigen Flirtversuchen mit Allina oder seiner ersten Begegnung mit Katie Brown, hatte er …

John zog scharf die Luft ein. Allina, Katie … Rodney, der … verliebt war …

Das konnte nicht sein.

Oder?

Ein zögerndes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Langsam drehte er sich um und ging ziellos den Korridor entlang, den Kopf voll mit wirren Gedanken und zu vielen Gefühlen.

Bewegung. Er brauchte Bewegung.

oo0oo

In seinem Labor angekommen, stöpselte Rodney sofort den Laptop ein und fuhr ihn hoch. Auch wenn er sich bei dem Gespräch mit Sheppard gerade sicherlich wie ein kompletter Trottel benommen hatte, fühlte er in erster Linie Erleichterung, war auf eine Weise motiviert, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Erst jetzt, da dieser nagende, kalte Fast-Schmerz in seinem Innern – sein ständiger Begleiter seit Doranda - verschwunden war, wurde ihm bewusst, wie lähmend er tatsächlich gewesen war.

Jetzt musste er nur noch seine eigenen wirren Gefühle in den Griff bekommen, ohne dass Sheppard merkte, was mit ihm los war. Ein Kinderspiel.

Er seufzte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihm _das_ gelingen würde, war derart gering, dass im Vergleich dazu die Reparatur eines Puddlejumper-Triebwerks mit einer Büroklammer und einem Streifen Klebeband schon so gut wie erledigt war. Aber das Wissen, dass die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Sheppard eine feste Größe war, auf die er bauen konnte, strömte beruhigend durch seinen Körper, war belebender als Unmengen von Koffein.

Zuversichtlich ließ er sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder und knöpfte sich die Missionsberichte von SG-1 vor.

Nach einer knappen Stunde rieb er sich die brennenden Augen. Eine Stichwortsuche brachte keine Ergebnisse. Entweder hatte er die falschen Suchbegriffe gewählt – unwahrscheinlich - oder SG-1 war einer derartigen Technologie tatsächlich noch nicht begegnet. Nun, es blieben noch die Berichte der anderen Teams und die Antiker-Datenbank.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Dr. Martins warf einen vorsichtigen Blick ins Labor. Sie trug Sportkleidung und über die Schulter hatte sie den Riemen einer Gymnastiktasche geschlungen.

„Rodney? Hätten Sie einen Moment Zeit?"

„Was? Wozu?" Misstrauisch musterte er ihren Aufzug. „Wenn Sie einen Sparring-Partner suchen, sind Sie bei mir falsch, Lydia."

„Die Inschrift", erklärte sie, seinen Kommentar ignorierend und zückte eine Datendisc. „Ich habe hier …"

„Jaja, kommen Sie." Müde winkte er die Linguistin näher. „Ich könnte gute Nachrichten brauchen. Haben Sie den Rest entschlüsselt?"

Martins trat näher und ließ die Tasche neben Rodneys Stuhl zu Boden gleiten. Ein Buch rutschte heraus. Rasch hob Martins es auf, versuchte vergeblich, es wieder in die übervolle Tasche zu stopfen und legte es schließlich auf dem Labortisch neben Rodneys Laptop ab. „Nein, leider nicht. Das heißt, irgendwie doch."

„Was? Ja oder nein?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jein. Etwas davon. Einzelne Worte, die keinen Sinn ergeben. Zumindest keinen, der in irgendeinem Zusammenhang zu dieser Einrichtung steht. Der erste Teil des Textes ist in einer eng ans Antikerische angelehnten Sprache verfasst. Wahrscheinlich eine antiquierte, sozusagen ‚mittelalterliche' Form der uns bekannten Antiker-Sprache. Die Anlage muss wahnsinnig alt sein. Der zweite Teil, von dem Colonel Sheppard etwas entziffern konnte, besteht aus Zeichen in einer ganz anderen Sprache und Schrift." Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte. „Dr. Weir und ich konnten Bruchstücke dieses Antiker-Dialektes übersetzen und da Sie gesagt hatten, dass Sie sofort über jeden Fortschritt informiert werden möchten …"

„Jajaja." Rodneys Finger trommelten auf den Tisch. „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir sagen, _was_ Sie herausgefunden haben und überlassen mir, ob es einen Sinn ergibt, hm?", entgegnete er spitz. Konnte sich diese Frau nicht kürzer fassen? „Außerdem, wir haben E-Mail."

„Ich habe Ihnen vor einer halben Stunde eine E-Mail geschickt. Ich nehme an, Sie haben sie noch nicht gelesen?" Martins Erwiderung war nicht weniger spitz.

„Nein, ich … war beschäftigt." Er reckte das Kinn. „Ich bin genau genommen immer noch sehr beschäftigt, also, zack - zack …"

Aufreizend langsam reichte sie Rodney die Disc. Er legte sie ein und öffnete die Datei. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien eine Tabelle. Links die kryptischen Symbole, rechts etwas, das antikerisch wirkte, aber für Rodney trotzdem unverständlich war.

„Hier." Lydia langte über Rodneys Schulter und deutete auf eine markierte Stelle in der ersten Spalte. „Das hier ist die Gateadresse und der Name, den der Colonel erkannt hat. Interessanterweise ist kein Äquivalent dazu in dem zweiten Teil der Beschriftung zu finden. Und hier …", ihr Finger wanderte weiter zur zweiten Spalte, „sind die Stellen, die ich mit Dr. Weirs Hilfe übersetzt habe." Sie machte eine Pause.

„Und?", forderte Rodney ungeduldig und betrachtete sie aus schmalen Augen. „Wo ist die Übersetzung?" Musste sie es künstlich spannend machen?

Völlig unbeeindruckt von Rodneys Tonfall öffnete sie eine weitere Datei. Die gleiche Tabelle, nur diesmal mit der Übersetzung. Offensichtlich gehörte Martins zu den Leuten, die es nötig hatten, jeden noch so winzigen Arbeitsschritt wie einen Eureka-Moment zu präsentieren.

Sie wies auf den Monitor. „Das hier bedeutet: ‚Gras wiegt sich im Wind. Schatten fallen auf das Land.' Dann kommt ein Teil, aus dem wir nichts weiter entnehmen konnten als ein paar Worte, nämlich: ‚schnell', ‚Himmel', ‚Regen' und ‚See'. Hier unten heißt es dann: ‚Zeit glänzt – oder leuchtet.' Ab da ist es wieder unverständlich." Sie richtete sich auf.

„Dr. Weir hat festgestellt, dass sich der komplette Text reimt. Ein einfacher Kreuzreim. Also, auch wenn wir ihn nicht wirklich verstehen, wissen wir doch, dass es vermutlich eine Art Gedicht ist."

„Fantastisch." Rodney runzelte die Stirn und rieb sich nachdenklich mit dem Daumen über die Lippe. „Eine Gateadresse in einer uns unbekannten Schrift und ein Gedicht? Warum hinterlässt jemand derart belanglose Worte auf dieser Säule anstatt einer Gebrauchsanleitung für diese Anlage, beispielsweise?"

„Weil sie für die Erbauer dieser Einrichtung eben nicht belanglos waren. Vielleicht eine Gedenkinschrift? Eine Mahnung? Ein kulturell bedeutsamer Text?" Martins zupfte an ihrem Zopfende. „Jedenfalls war das jetzt erst einmal alles, was ich herausfinden konnte. Ohne einen weiteren Hinweis, wie dieser Dialekt zu verstehen ist, stecke ich in einer Sackgasse."

„Vielleicht finden wir morgen auf dem Planeten etwas. Oder Sheppard hat plötzlich noch eine Erleuchtung." Auch wenn ihm diese Vorstellung nicht besonders gefiel, der Gedanke, dass sie nie herausfinden würden, was es mit M48 – D52 auf sich hatte, war auch nicht befriedigend.

„Oder das." Martins schulterte ihre Tasche. „Ich geh dann mal. Meine Stepptanz-Gruppe fängt gleich an. Behalten Sie die Disc, es ist eine Kopie."

„Viel Spaß", murmelte Rodney abwesend und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu. Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch neben dem Laptop. „Grundfragen der allgemeinen Sprachwissenschaft" von Ferdinand de Saussure. Klang nach reißerisch spannender Bettlektüre – für eine Linguistin. Er rief Martins über die Schulter zu: „Sie haben was vergessen." Mit dem Kopf deutete er auf das Buch.

„Oh, danke." Sie schnappte es sich. „Es ist für Colonel Sheppard", sagte sie lächelnd. „Ich hätte ja nie vermutet, dass ausgerechnet er sich für Linguistik und speziell für Etymologie interessiert."

Rodney horchte auf. „Sheppard? Linguistik?", fragte er entgeistert und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wie kommen Sie denn, bitte, darauf?"

„Er hat's mir selbst gesagt."

„Er hat …? Wann?", platzte Rodney heraus und bereute es sofort. Was ging es ihn schließlich an, mit wem Sheppard sich wann, worüber unterhielt?

„Heute früh. Als wir auf M48 – D52 zum Jumper zurückgelaufen sind. Wir hatten eine sehr nette Unterhaltung über die Entwicklung der englischen Sprache und die Herkunft einiger Wörter. Er war sehr daran interessiert, mehr zu erfahren."

„Wie überaus erstaunlich", murmelte Rodney säuerlich. Sheppard war offensichtlich kein Klischee zu dumm, wenn es darum ging, sich einer Frau an den Hals zu werfen.

Aber – ausgerechnet Martins? Sie war zwar intelligent und auch hübsch, auf eine unauffällige Weise, mit ihren großen braunen Augen, den schmalen, meist ironisch lächelnden Lippen und den blonden Haaren - abgesehen vom abgelutschten Zopfende - aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie Sheppards Typ war. Andererseits – was wusste er schon wirklich über Sheppards Geschmack, was Frauen anging? Außer, dass beim Anblick aufgestiegener Antikerinnen, sämtliche seiner höheren Hirnfunktionen versagten.

„Ich … ich dachte er hätte noch mindestens über die Hälfte ‚Krieg und Frieden' vor sich", ergänzte er auf Martins fragendes Stirnrunzeln hin.

„Ja, das hat er erwähnt. Aber er hat auch gesagt, dass er sich jetzt ein Bild vom Schreibstil des Autors gemacht hat und seine Zeit besser genutzt ist, andere Bücher zu versuchen. Er will sich die Handlung von ‚Krieg und Frieden' lieber erzählen lassen. Leider habe ich es nicht gelesen …"

„Ja, ja, sehr bedauerlich", unterbrach Rodney sie schroff und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber jetzt werden Sie den Colonel nicht in seinem Quartier finden. Um diese Zeit trainiert er meistens mit Teyla."

Ha – _er_ kannte Sheppards Zeitplan.

„Ich weiß." War das ein triumphierender Unterton in ihrer Stimme? „Und da ich zu derselben Zeit bei Laura Cadmans Stepptanz-Gruppe mitmache, hat er mich gebeten, ihm das Buch mit in den Sportbereich zu bringen. Da Ihr Labor auf dem Weg lag und Sie offensichtlich Ihre E-Mails nicht lesen, bin ich schnell noch vorbei gekommen." Sie hob die Augenbrauen und lächelte schmal. „Schönen Abend noch, Rodney."

Rodney verzichtete darauf, ihr ebenfalls einen schönen Abend zu wünschen. Den würde sie sicher haben.

Mit Sheppard.

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	7. Chapter 7

Als John das dritte Mal an diesem Abend auf dem Rücken landete, Teylas Banto an seiner Kehle und ein mild-überlegenes Funkeln in ihren Augen, wusste er, dass es Zeit war, für heute Schluss zu machen.

„Okay, okay, das war's", keuchte er und rappelte sich ächzend auf. „Nicht mein Tag, heute."

Teyla nickte und strich sich eine verschwitze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Du bist unkonzentriert, John. Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass ich dich viermal hintereinander zu Fall bringe."

„Dreimal", korrigierte John und schnappte sich sein Handtuch. „Vorhin bin ich … gestolpert."

„Natürlich", bestätige Teyla in ihrem "Ich-lasse-dich-gerne-in-dem-Glauben-wenn-dein-Ego-das-braucht"-Tonfall und hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen.

John grinste nur. Die schnellen, harten Bewegungen des Stockkampfes waren genau das Richtige gewesen als Abschluss des heutigen Tages. Er würde ins Bett fallen und einschlafen, zu müde um noch in der Lage zu sein irgendetwas, das heute geschehen war, zu analysieren. Zu müde, um über Rodney nachzudenken. Oder über ihn _und_ Rodney. Und morgen hätte er mehr Abstand, könnte alles klarer sehen.

Er rieb sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht und folgte Teyla unwillkürlich mit seinem Blick, als sie mit fließenden Schritten zu ihrer Tasche ging und die Bantos darin verstaute. Er bemerkte das Spiel ihrer Muskeln unter gebräunter Haut – Stärke gepaart mit Eleganz und vollkommener Harmonie - als sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte. Sie erinnerte ihn an … Er runzelte die Stirn, versuchte das Bild einer anderen Frau festzuhalten – sandfarbenes Haar, helle Augen, ein sanftes Lächeln.

Er wusste noch, wie sich ihre Haut unter seinen Händen angefühlt hatte, warm und samtweich. Ihr Duft – die Essenz der Blüten des Kamiola-Baumes, die er erst gestern auf dem Markt für sie gegen vier Ula Mosira-Mehl getauscht hatte – drang in seine Nase, lieblich und doch ein wenig herb. Ihre Fingerspitzen, rau von der harten Arbeit auf den Feldern, lagen sanft, zärtlich auf seinen Schultern und er schloss die Augen, neigte ein wenig den Kopf und lächelte in Erwartung des Kusses, mit dem sie ihn immer begrüßte, wenn er nach Hause kam …

Etwas berührte kurz seine Stirn und er blinzelte.

Teyla.

Teyla und die athosianische Art – ihre Stirn gegen seine – mit der sie ihr Training manchmal beendete. Sie ließ ihr Hände wieder von seinen Schultern sinken, lächelte und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Teyla", murmelte er, erstaunt sie zu sehen und nicht … Er rieb sich rasch über die Augen. Das Bild und die Erinnerung an die andere Frau verschwanden, lösten sich auf.

„John, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er schüttelte rasch den Kopf, um die leichte Benommenheit loszuwerden. „Ja. Ja, alles okay. Ich bin … Ich war nur einen Moment mit den Gedanken ganz woanders."

„Das habe ich bemerkt", entgegnete sie und betrachtete ihn forschend. „John, ich bin mir sicher, dass dich die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage beunruhigen. Ich möchte dich nicht bedrängen, aber wenn du deine Sorgen teilen möchtest …" Sie lächelte herzlich. „Ich bin eine gute Zuhörerin."

„Ich weiß, Teyla." Er berührte sie flüchtig an der Schulter. „Danke, aber, mir geht es gut."

Sie nickte, nahm kurz seine Hand und drückte sie. „Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht."

oo0oo

Rodney war der festen Überzeugung noch nie in seinem Leben eine trostlosere Landschaft gesehen zu haben. Wüste, wohin man auch blickte, bis hin zu den sanft geschwungenen, aber ebenfalls von Geröll und Sand bedeckten Hügeln am Horizont. Sand, Steine, Trümmer, wobei Letztere wenigstens etwas Schatten vor der sengenden Sonne boten, die hoch am Himmel stand und die nackten Überbleibsel einer Zivilisation in ihr unbarmherzig grelles Licht tauchte. Ein stetiger, leichter Wind trieb Flugsand und dürre Zweige gegen die Ruinen und formierte sich an manchen Stellen zu Andeutungen von Miniaturwindhosen. Die Luft war staubtrocken, schmeckte nach Krieg, Vernichtung und Tod.

Ernüchtert wischte Rodney sich die schmierige Mischung aus Schweiß und seiner selbst gemixten Sonnencreme von der Stirn. Er und Sheppard befanden sich inmitten der Ruinen an der Stelle, die vermutlich einmal eine Art Marktplatz gewesen war. Jedenfalls schloss Rodney das aus der Anordnung der zerfallenen Häuser und Säulen rund um den inzwischen von feinem Sand bedeckten Platz.

Ronon und Teyla waren gerade damit beschäftigt, die Überreste der Bauwerke in westlicher Richtung nach Inschriften oder sonst irgendwelchen Besonderheiten abzusuchen, während Rodney nach Energiesignaturen, ähnlich der auf M48 – D52 und Lebenszeichen scannte.

Sheppard ging ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt unruhig auf und ab und ließ seinen Blick ab und zu über den Horizont wandern oder sah in den Himmel hinauf. Bis vor ein paar Minuten hatte der Colonel ebenfalls stichprobenartig die Ruinen untersucht, dann aber wohl frustriert aufgegeben. Kein Wunder, die Überreste der Bauwerke waren sicher schon seit Jahrhunderten dem stetigen Wind und damit dem Sand mit seiner Schmirgelpapierwirkung ausgesetzt. Jegliche Inschriften – falls es sie je gegeben hatte - waren inzwischen verschwunden.

Frustriert pustete Rodney Sandkörner von der Anzeige seines Scanners, die nach wie vor nichts anzeigte.

„Und? Irgendwas Interessantes?", fragte Sheppard bestimmt bereits zum zehnten Mal, tauchte plötzlich hinter Rodney auf und versuchte über seine Schulter einen Blick auf den Scanner zu erhaschen, eine Angewohnheit des Colonels, die Rodney aus mehreren Gründen als sehr ablenkend empfand.

Sheppards plötzliche Nähe, die durchaus angenehme und daher gefährliche Mischung aus Aftershave, Schweiß und _Sheppard_, die er plötzlich überdeutlich wahrnahm. Dann die Berührung - eine Hand flüchtig auf seiner Schulter, eine Hüfte an seiner, Atem, der seine Wange streifte. Seit wann war der Colonel so auf Körperkontakt aus? Und wie sollte Rodney _seinem_ Körper klar machen, nicht darauf zu reagieren?

Möglichst unauffällig trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und wäre fast gegen eine der allgegenwärtigen Überbleibsel von einst sicher imposanten Steinsäulen geprallt. Er konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ihm der Scanner aus der Hand fiel.

Sheppard schien seine plötzliche Ungeschicklichkeit nicht zu bemerken. „McKay? Etwas Interessantes?", wiederholte er mit einem Hauch Ungeduld.

„Nein." Rodney rollte die Augen. „In den etwa zwei Minuten seit deiner letzten Frage ist nichts aufgetaucht. Weder etwas Interessantes, noch etwas Uninteressantes. Nichts. Keine Energiewerte irgendwelcher Art. Dieser Planet ist in jeder Hinsicht tot, wenn man von Käfern, Insekten und höchstwahrscheinlich Sandwürmern absieht." Er schauderte demonstrativ. „Und ich meine _Dune_ – Sandwürmer."

Ein Grinsen huschte über Sheppards Gesicht. „Guter Film. Sting war ziemlich cool in der Rolle."

„Sting?" Rodney konnte sich kaum noch an Details erinnern. Außer an die Sandwürmer und an Sean Young. Monster und die Frauen – das war es meist, was ihm von mittelmäßigen Filmen im Gedächtnis blieb. „Der hat mitgespielt?"

Sheppard hörte offensichtlich nicht mehr zu. Er sah auf die andere Seite des ehemaligen Marktplatzes hinüber. „Eine Sackgasse also. Außer Ronon und Teyla haben mehr Glück und finden in den Ruinen dort drüben was."

„Hm." Rodney folgte Sheppards Blick zu ihren beiden Teamkameraden. „Sieht bisher nicht so aus."

Er sah Sheppard fragend an. „Wolltest du dir nicht die Steinhaufen da angucken?" Auffordernd deutete er auf die Überreste einiger Häuser rechts neben ihnen. „Der Hauptgrund dieses kleinen Ausflugs, wenn ich dich erinnern darf."

„Sicher." Halbherzig inspizierte Sheppard die teils mannshohen Ruinen, pustete etwas Staub von der Oberfläche eines der Quader und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sinnlos. Wir sollten zurück nach Atlantis."

„Was? Jetzt schon?", fragte Rodney überrascht. „Nicht, dass ich - von einem rein persönlichen Standpunkt aus betrachtet - etwas dagegen hätte, denn ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich mich hier ausgesprochen wohl fühle, mit der Hitze, dem Sand und dem minütlich steigenden Hautkrebsrisiko, aber …"

„Ich will hier so schnell wie möglich weg", unterbrach Sheppard ihn und starrte wieder einmal sichtlich beunruhigt in den Himmel. „Die Wraith …" Er unterbrach sich, senkte den Blick und sagte dann zusammenhanglos: „Das ist Zeitverschwendung. Ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun."

„Ach? Und was, bitte? Inventur der Munitionsbestände?", erkundigte Rodney sich spitz. „Hör zu, auch wenn es hier offensichtlich keine Technologie wie auf M48 – D52 gibt, ähnelt das, was von der Architektur hier noch übrig ist, durchaus der Säule in diesem unterirdischen Raum dort. Dass wir hier noch Inschriften finden, ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber vielleicht finden wir etwas anderes, das uns weiter hilft."

Was er selbst nicht wirklich glaubte. Insgeheim musste er Sheppard Recht geben – diese Adresse war eine Sackgasse. Trotzdem. „Da wir schon mal hier sind, sollten wir wenigstens einen Blick auf die Ruinen in der Nähe des Stargates werfen und …"

Er stockte, als ihm aufging, was Sheppard noch gesagt hatte. „Was war das – die Wraith? Du glaubst sie kommen hier her?", fragte er ungläubig. „Warum sollten sie? Diese Welt ist tot, Sheppard. Und das seit sehr, sehr langer Zeit."

Der Colonel reagierte nicht. Rodney musterte ihn. Sheppard hatte seine Sonnenbrille abgenommen und starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die Hügel am Horizont, abwesend und völlig in den Anblick der Landschaft versunken.

„Colonel?"

Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe drehte Sheppard sich zu ihm um. Sein Blick war sekundenlang unfokussiert, als würde er durch Rodney hindurch sehen. Dann rieb er sich kurz mit der Hand über das Gesicht, setzte die Brille wieder auf und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Rodney versuchte die plötzliche Beklommenheit abzuschütteln. „Eine anstrengende Nacht gehabt, hm?", fragte er schärfer als beabsichtigt.

Der Ausdruck in Sheppards Gesicht war nicht zu deuten.

„Zu kurz", erwiderte er mit einem raschen Lippenverziehen.

Rodneys Herz sank. Das konnte bedeuten, dass Sheppard und Martins tatsächlich … Angestrengt studierte er das Display des Scanners – das nach wie vor nichts anzeigte. Er hielt es Sheppard unter die Nase. „Nichts. Und ganz bestimmt keine Wraith."

„Ja. Sicher." Sheppard biss sich auf die Lippe. „Hier ist nichts mehr für sie zu holen." Mit einer ärgerlichen Bewegung fegte er feinen Sand von einem der Steine.

„So, also, du und Lydia, ja?", erkundigte Rodney sich einen Augenblick später betont beiläufig.

„Wer?" Fragend runzelte Sheppard die Stirn.

„Lydia." Aus schmalen Augen sah Rodney ihn an. Wusste der Mann etwa nicht mal den Vornamen seiner neuesten Eroberung? Sheppards nach wie vor verständnisloser Blick ließ ihn ergänzen: „Dr. Martins."

„Ah, ja." Sheppard nickte. „Lydia, richtig. Was ist mir ihr?"

„Das frage ich dich. Ich meine, sie hat dir gestern Abend dieses Buch gebracht an dem du ‚sehr interessiert' warst, um sie zu zitieren. Das und … deine Müdigkeit jetzt, eine zu kurze Nacht ..." Rodney machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, das wissend und verständnisvoll zugleich war.

„Oh", bemerkte Sheppard gedehnt. Er deutete auf Rodney. „Du denkst, dass ich und Martins …?"

„Komm schon", versuchte Rodney in vertraulichem Tonfall. „Du kannst es ruhig zugeben. Nun, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie dein Typ ist, okay, gut, ich weiß nicht wirklich, wer dein Typ ist …"

„Rodney, wir haben uns unterhalten und sie hat mir ein Buch ausgeliehen, okay? Weiter nichts."

„_Dieses_ Buch? Es hat mit Sicherheit nicht mal Bilder. Seit wann liest du so was?"

„Seit gestern Abend. Es ist sehr interessant."

„Hm. Die Art Lektüre, die man einfach nicht mehr aus der Hand legen kann, vermute ich." Herausfordernd musterte er sein Gegenüber.

Seufzend nahm Sheppard seine Brille ab und sah ihn direkt an. „McKay, ich bin nicht an Dr. Martins interessiert und sie nicht an mir." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Denke ich jedenfalls. Und ich habe gestern Abend tatsächlich zu lange gelesen, wenig geschlafen und jetzt bin ich müde. Zufrieden?"

Es klang absolut ehrlich. Rodney spürte, wie sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Ja", erwiderte er und lächelte immer noch, bis ihm klar wurde, wie das wirken musste. Hastig fügte er hinzu: „Ähm, also, ich bin nicht … ich meine, ich hätte mich für dich gefreut, wenn du … auch wenn ich nicht ganz nachvollziehen kann, warum ausgerechnet sie, aber sie ist bestimmt nett und intelligent und hübsch, ich meine, sie _ist_ hübsch und …" Er lachte kurz auf. „Und es ist ja nicht so, als müsstest du dich mir gegenüber rechtfertigen, wenn du mit jemandem … ähm … schließlich sind wir nicht …" Hastig verschluckte er den Rest des Satzes. Konnte er nicht einfach den Mund halten?

Sheppard beobachtete ihn mit einem deutlich amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Nein, wirklich? Und ich hatte eben für eine Sekunde das Gefühl, du wärst eifersüchtig."

„Was?" Das kam eine Spur zu schrill heraus, als dass es überzeugend entrüstet wirken konnte. „Das … das ist absolut lächerlich."

Sheppard lächelte, sein warmes, echtes Lächeln, das er nur sehr selten zeigte. „Hmm, ich dachte."

„Nun, dann hast du falsch gedacht", schnappte Rodney, versuchte seinen hochroten Kopf hinter dem Scanner zu verstecken und zwang sich zu tiefen, langsamen Atemzügen. Wo waren riesenhafte Sandwürmer, wenn man sie brauchte? Verschluckt werden hörte sich im Augenblick durchaus verheißungsvoll an.

„Soll vorkommen." Sheppards Tonfall war nach wie vor leicht und freundschaftlich. „Ich könnte dir aber heute Abend den Beweis meiner Unschuld zeigen. In meinem Quartier." Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Das Lesezeichen in dem Buch. Auf Seite 124."

„Sicher, Sherlock", schnaubte Rodney. „Weil die Position eines Lesezeichens ja der untrügliche und absolut schlüssige Beweis dafür ist, dass man tatsächlich so weit gelesen hat."

Sheppard betrachtete ihn mit schräg geneigtem Kopf, Zuneigung, Amüsement und noch etwas in seinem Blick, das Rodney nicht deuten konnte.

Er räusperte sich und machte eine fahrige Geste zu der Ansammlung von Trümmern und Ruinen, die etwa hundert Meter links von ihm lagen.

„Nun, ich werde jetzt jedenfalls weiter arbeiten. Da drüben."

„Okay, Rodney", stimmte Sheppard zu und setzte die Brille wieder auf. „Ich nehme mir dann die Steine dort vor." Er deutete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Arbeitsteilung. Umso schneller sind wir wieder zu Hause." Seine Stimme hatte immer noch diesen vertraulichen Unterton, sein Kirk-Tonfall, wie Rodney ihn insgeheim nannte.

Verwirrt sah Rodney ihm noch einen Moment nach, wie er durch den Sand stapfte, dann machte er sich selbst auf den Weg. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, könnte er meinen, Sheppard würde mit ihm flirten. Oder - und das traf ihn wie eine eisige Faust in den Magen - was, wenn Sheppard ahnte, wie Rodney fühlte und jetzt mit ihm spielte? Ein kleines, gemeines "Zieh-den-verliebten-Besserwisser-auf"–Spielchen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand derart auf seine Kosten scherzte. Obwohl diese Art grausamer Humor nicht zu Sheppard passte.

Unwillkürlich blieb er stehen und blickte über die Schulter zu Sheppard, der genau diesen Moment wählte, um sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Rodneys Headset knisterte, dann hatte er Sheppards Stimme im Ohr, entspannt und neckend. „Nicht trödeln, McKay. Denk dran, wir haben noch eine Verabredung heute Abend. Hallona schlägt Geldar. Und keine Ausrede diesmal."

Die Kälte in Rodneys Innern verschwand. Nein, kein Spiel. Jedenfalls nicht diese Art Spiel. Aber was war es dann?

Bevor er antworten konnte, knisterte sein Headset erneut, diesmal meldete sich Teyla. „John, Rodney?"

„Ja, Teyla, ich höre", erwiderte Sheppard sofort.

„Ronon und ich haben die Ruinen innerhalb des vereinbarten Radius eingehend untersucht, konnten aber leider keine hilfreichen Informationen finden." Das Bedauern in ihrer Stimme war aufrichtig. „Sollen wir den Suchradius ausdehnen?"

„Nein", erwiderte Sheppard sofort. „Das war's. Wir verschwinden von hier. Rodney und ich werfen noch einen Blick auf ein paar der Steinhaufen, aber es ist wohl sinnlos. Wenn es hier je Inschriften oder etwas in der Art gegeben hat, sind die längst zerstört."

„Ich verstehe, John", erwiderte Teyla ruhig. „Wir kehren jetzt zum Stargate zurück. Teyla, Ende."

Erschöpft steckte Rodney den Scanner ein. Seine Erleichterung, diesen glühenden Sandhaufen verlassen zu können, hielt sich mit der Frustration darüber, nichts gefunden zu haben, die Waage. Es blieb ihm also nur das Forschen in der Antiker-Datenbank und die Hoffnung, dass sich der Rest der Inschrift doch noch irgendwie entschlüsseln lassen würde.

„Sieh mal", sagte Sheppard plötzlich leise, aber eindringlich. Er hatte seine Sonnenbrille wieder abgenommen und deutete zu den Hügeln am Horizont. Rodney beschattete die Augen mit einer Hand und blickte in die angegebene Richtung. Er sah nichts, außer flimmernder Luft und dem üblichen Panorama. Sand, Geröll, Trümmer.

„Oh, du hast Sand entdeckt. Meinen Glückwunsch. Wie überaus selten hier", kommentierte er.

Als der Colonel nicht reagierte, sah Rodney fragend zu ihm hinüber. Sheppard starrte immer noch unverwandt auf das Trümmerfeld, mit hängenden Armen, die Lippen in ungläubiger Bestürzung leicht geöffnet, in seinem Gesicht ein Ausdruck tiefer Trauer und absoluter Hoffnungslosigkeit. So als … Rodney schluckte … Als träfe ihn der Verlust, den die Bewohner dieses Planeten erlitten hatten, persönlich.

Als wäre der Verlust Sheppards _eigener_.

Trotz der Hitze hatte Rodney plötzlich eine Gänsehaut.

War es etwa das, was dieser verfluchte Strahl mit Sheppard getan hatte? Himmel - das war das Letzte, was der Mann brauchte – irgendeine mysteriöse, vertrackte, emotionale Bindung an das Schicksal dieses Planeten und seiner Bewohner. Denn Sheppard brächte es fertig, sich sogar für die Jahrhunderte zurückliegende Zerstörung einer wildfremden Zivilisation schuldig zu fühlen. Rodney spürte das irrationale Verlangen seinem Teamleiter den Arm um die Schulter zu legen.

„Colonel", sprach er ihn stattdessen scharf an.

Keine Reaktion.

„Sheppard!"

„Da stand früher mein Haus", wisperte Sheppard kaum vernehmbar.

Rodneys Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. Hatte er sich verhört, oder …? Mit gepresstem Tonfall vergewisserte er sich: „Hast du eben gesagt, dass da_ dein_ Haus stand?"

Sheppard blinzelte - einmal, zweimal. Dann fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, schüttelte kurz den Kopf, wandte sich Rodney zu und sagte mit fester Stimme, in der ein Hauch Ironie mitschwang: „Wohl kaum, McKay. _Ein_ Haus."

Rodney ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen. Wirklich, Sheppard trieb ihn noch ins Grab. „Wie wär's mit ‚Hunderte', Colonel Schnellmerker, hm?"

Sheppard grinste nur und setzte die Brille wieder auf.

„Weißt du", Rodney musterte ihn grüblerisch, „ich korrigiere meine Einschätzung. Besessen bist du wohl nicht, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, du hast ein paar fremde und wohl nicht sehr angenehme Erinnerungen in deinem Kopf."

„Was?" Sheppard sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Rodney deutete auf das Trümmerfeld in der Ferne. „Weil du gerade …" Er unterbrach sich. Sheppard war sich offensichtlich nicht bewusst, was eben passiert war. Er ließ den Arm wieder sinken. „Nichts, vergiss es." Und wenn er noch einmal die komplette Datenbank filzen musste – er würde herausfinden, was mit Sheppard los war. Diesen Ausdruck wollte er nicht noch einmal auf dessen Gesicht sehen.

„Zu viel Sonne, Rodney?", fragte Sheppard ganz ohne Spott und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Mit reicht's jetzt auch." Er machte eine Kopfbewegung zum Stargate. „Verschwinden wir hier."

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	8. Chapter 8

Diesmal nahm John bei seinem abendlichen Lauf mit Ronon eine andere, als seine gewöhnliche Strecke. Sie rannten durch verlassene Korridore, vorbei an dem Labor in dem er und Rodney ihr Antiker-Sims spielten, bis sie bei den noch unerforschten Bereichen der Stadt ankamen.

„Hey, Sheppard." Ronon wurde langsamer und joggte schließlich auf der Stelle. „Wir sollten umkehren."

„Warum?", fragte John keuchend, blieb stehen und griff nach seiner Wasserflasche. „Wir waren noch nie hier."

„Eben", entgegnete Ronon knapp.

Erschöpft wischte sich John den Schweiß von der Stirn. Das Laufen strengte ihn heute mehr an als gewöhnlich, als hätte er Bleigewichte an den Beinen. Den pochenden Kopfschmerz war er seit ihrer Rückkehr von _Dune_ auch nicht mehr losgeworden. Außerdem hatte er größte Probleme genug Luft in seine Lungen zu kriegen. Womöglich brütete er eine Erkältung aus.

Er trank einen Schluck Wasser und sah an Ronon vorbei in den dunklen Korridor, blickte auf verschlossene Türen, die Geheimnisse bargen, die ihn zu locken, zu rufen schienen. Rasch stellte er die Flasche auf den Boden, legte die Hände in einer nachdenklichen Geste auf den Rücken, die Rechte um das Handgelenk der Linken. Seine ‚Grübelpose' wie Lelani es nannte. Langsam ging er ein paar Schritte weiter, in Richtung des Unerforschten, Neuen. Deswegen war er hier, das war seine Aufgabe.

Leise sagte er: „Diese Stadt ist einzigartig und wir wissen viel zu wenig über sie. Ich weiß viel zu wenig. Es gibt noch so viel zu erforschen, zu lernen. Und wir haben so wenig Zeit. Entdeckungen, Wissen, neue Erfahrungen, das hat Priorität, ist wichtiger, als …" Er rieb sich die plötzlich schmerzende Stirn und schwankte leicht. „Wir müssen uns beeilen."

„Bist du okay, Sheppard?" Ronons Finger waren schmerzhaft fest um seinen Oberarm.

„Ja." John blinzelte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Was hatte er eben für einen Blödsinn von sich gegeben?

Ronon ließ seine Hand wieder sinken, musterte ihn einen Moment lang abschätzend aus schmalen Augen und deutete dann mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. „Kehren wir um."

„Okay", murmelte John und sah sich suchend um. „Meine Wasserflasche …?"

„Hier." Ronon hob sie auf und reichte sie ihm.

Dankbar griff er danach und nahm noch einen Schluck. Seine Hände zitterten und ein paar Tropfen rannen ihm über das Kinn. Hastig wischte er sie mit dem Handrücken ab und verschraubte die Flasche dann wieder. Ronon beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit mit unbewegtem Gesicht.

„Okay." John nickte ihm zu. „Wir können."

„Nach dir, Sheppard", sagte Ronon knapp. Es klang wie ein Befehl.

„Meinetwegen." John zuckte mit den Schultern und joggte los.

Obwohl er heute keineswegs in Bestform war, blieb Ronon auf dem Weg zurück die ganze Zeit ein paar Schritte hinter ihm.

oo0oo

Nach einer langen, heißen Dusche fühlte John sich deutlich besser, wenn auch ungewöhnlich schlapp. Er trocknete sich ab, schlang ein Handtuch um die Hüften und trat ans Waschbecken.

Plötzlich schoss ein brennendes Stechen durch seine Arme, ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen. Okaaay – das hatte absolut nichts mit der wohlbekannten Muskelschwere und dem leichte Ziehen nach einem guten Workout zu tun. Er lehnte sich an die kühlen Wandfliesen, versuchte sich zu entspannen und atmete tief durch. Der Schmerz ebbte ab, verschwand aber nicht völlig.

Vielleicht sollte er Carson um ein paar Tabletten bitten? Mit zitternden Fingern wischte er sich kalten Schweiß von der Stirn.

Nein, lieber nicht. Das würde nur wieder endlose Checks von Kopf bis Fuß bedeuten, da der Doc bestimmt sofort nach einem Zusammenhang mit dem Strahl suchen würde. Sein Abend mit Rodney wäre dann gelaufen.

Er griff nach einem zweiten Handtuch, wischte sich übers Gesicht und rubbelte die Haare trocken. Ein pulsierendes Brennen in seinem Nacken ließ ihn aufstöhnen und krampfhaft die Augen schließen. Feurige Kreise tanzten hinter seinen Lidern, er ließ das Handtuch fallen und klammerte sich am Waschbecken fest.

Sobald der Schmerz etwas nachließ, schleppte er sich in den Schlafraum und kramte hastig in seinem Nachtschränkchen. Hatte er nicht noch …? Ja! Mit bebenden Fingern öffnete er die Packung Tylenol. Nicht das starke Zeug, das Carson hatte, aber besser als nichts.

Er schluckte zwei und nach einem kleinen Augenblick des Überlegens zwei weitere Tabletten und spülte sie im Bad mit Wasser hinunter. Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Wirkung einsetzte und die Schmerzattacken zu einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Ziehen in seinen Muskeln und Gelenken dämpfte.

Sorgfältig rasierte er sich und schlüpfte in Boxershorts und Jeans. Nach einem Moment des Überlegens wählte er sein elegantes, dunkelblaues Hemd und ließ die obersten drei Knöpfe offen. Er verbrachte ein paar Minuten mehr als sonst vor dem Spiegel und musterte sein Äußeres dann kritisch. Erst als er zu dem Flakon mit dem Aftershave griff, wurde ihm bewusst, was er da tat.

Er _stylte sich_ für einen Spieleabend mit Rodney McKay.

Seine Hand, die das Fläschchen hielt, zitterte leicht, aber der erwartete Panikanflug, der Reflex wegzulaufen, den er bei dieser Art Selbsterkenntnis eigentlich haben müsste, blieb aus. Stattdessen spürte er ein angenehmes Kribbeln in der Magengrube. Vorfreude, Erwartung, ein Hauch Nervosität.

Welchen Grund hatte er auch zur Panik? Rodneys Reaktion heute, die offensichtliche Erleichterung darüber, dass nichts zwischen ihm und Dr. Martins lief, bestärkte John in der Hoffnung, dass Rodney nicht schreiend davonlaufen würde, wenn ihm klar wurde, dass John mehr als Freundschaft wollte.

Entschlossen verteilte er etwas Aftershave auf Gesicht und Hals. Es war höchste Zeit, dass er etwas unternahm. Ein nicht wirklich rational erklärbares „Jetzt oder nie"–Gefühl schlich sich unter seine Haut, machte ihn in einem Maße unruhig, das der Situation keinesfalls angemessen war.

Das war mehr als nur das wohlbekannte Flattern im Bauch vor einem … Date.

Er ging in den Schlafraum und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker. Noch über eine Stunde bis zu seinem Treffen mit Rodney. Zu lang, viel zu lang. Rastlos wanderte er vor dem Bett auf und ab. Er konnte keine Stunde mehr warten.

Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und versuchte die bohrende Unruhe niederzukämpfen.

Zwecklos. Das Gefühl, dass er sofort handeln musste, wurde immer stärker.

Ihm lief die Zeit davon.

Er konnte nicht mehr warten. Auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, _warum _es plötzlich so dringlich war – es _war_ so und das reichte ihm.

Einen Augenblick später war er auf dem Weg zu Rodney.

oo0oo

John ging in die Messe, schnappte sich zwei Truthahn-Sandwiches und zwei Flaschen Wasser. Wie er McKay kannte, brütete er schon wieder über den Entdeckungen der letzten Tage und hatte sicher noch nicht gegessen. Vielleicht gelang es ihm ja, Rodney etwas früher aus dem Labor zu locken. Gut, das war gut. Dieser Plan dämpfte die kribbelnde Unruhe in seinem Bauch wieder etwas.

Wie erwartet fand er McKay vor drei Laptops, mit einer tiefen Falte auf der Stirn und missmutig hängenden Mundwinkeln. Er sah kurz auf, als John das Labor betrat und sein Gesicht erhellte sich sofort bei seinem Anblick. Oder beim Anblick des Essens.

„Oh, großartig." Rodney rieb sich die Hände und deutete auf die Sandwiches. „Ich hoffe, eines davon ist für mich?"

Also Letzteres. Typisch McKay. John grinste schief.

„Sicher", bemerkte er, setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Rodney und schob ihm eines der Sandwiches und eine Wasserflasche zu. „Bedien dich."

„Gut, ich bin am Verhungern." Gierig öffnete Rodney die Plastikverpackung und warf einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr. „Wollten wir uns nicht erst um neun treffen?", fragte er.

„Soll ich wieder gehen?", fragte John mit milder Ironie.

„Wie? Nein, nein natürlich nicht." Rodney sah auf, mit den Gedanken sichtlich noch bei seiner Arbeit, doch dann wurden seine Augen groß. Sein Blick blieb an Johns frisch rasiertem Gesicht hängen, flackerte hinab zum offenen Hemdkragen und zurück, ehe Rodney ihn wieder rasch auf sein Essen senkte. Das Ganze dauerte nur Sekundenbruchteile, doch Rodneys Emotionen waren deutlich zu lesen: Überraschung, Verlangen, Verlegenheit.

Johns Finger, die das Sandwich auspackten, waren plötzlich unbeholfen.

McKay nahm einen zu großen Bissen von seinem Brot und sagte zusammenhanglos und mit vollem Mund: „Zelenka. Er kommt noch vorbei, in ein paar Minuten und …", er deutete auf das Essen. „danke, außerdem."

„Gern geschehen." John nickte zu dem Laptop hinüber, der ihm am Nächsten war. „Was Neues?", fragte er, obwohl er wusste, dass McKay mit Neuigkeiten jedweder Art schon längst herausgeplatzt wäre.

„Nein." Rodney kaute und griff nach der Wasserflasche. „Im Gegenteil, alle Spuren, die wir hatten, enden in einer Sackgasse." Ungeöffnet stellte er die Flasche wieder auf den Tisch und benutze seine Finger zum Aufzählen. „Die Inschrift – nicht zu entschlüsseln, beziehungsweise absolut sinnlos. Die Gateadresse – Sackgasse, wie du selbst schon bemerkt hast. Carsons Untersuchungen – ohne Ergebnis. Der Säulenraum selbst – Sackgasse." Er seufzte.

John nickte und biss in sein Sandwich. „Das bleibt dann wohl eines der ungelösten Rätsel dieser Galaxie."

Der lange Blick den Rodney ihm zuwarf, zeigte deutlich, was der Wissenschaftler von ungelösten Rätseln und Johns Bereitwilligkeit, sich damit abzufinden, hielt. Eine Weile aßen sie in geselligem Schweigen.

„Hey", sagte McKay plötzlich, schluckte den letzten Bissen hinunter und schob den Laptop so zu John hin, dass er den Bildschirm sehen konnte. „Hast du dir die Übersetzung der Inschrift schon angeschaut? Ich meine, es ist nur ein Versuch, aber da du die Gateadresse lesen konntest, vielleicht …" Rodney rutschte näher an ihn heran, versuchte über Johns halb gegessenes Sandwich hinweg die Maus zu erreichen und hätte dabei fast die Wasserflasche umgestoßen.

„Warte." Rasch stand er auf, trat hinter John und langte über seine Schulter. „Besserer Winkel", erläuterte er, während er die Maus bewegte und einen Ordner anklickte. Sein bloßer Arm streifte Johns und die sanfte Berührung schien kleine elektrische Ladungen durch seinen Körper zu senden.

„Entschuldige." Rodney erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und eine leichte Röte breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er rückte etwas von John ab und bediente die Maus aus einem jetzt fast unmöglichen Winkel.

„Ich kann auch mit einem Computer umgehen, weißt du?", bemerkte John und hoffte, dass es gelassen-amüsiert und nicht so atemlos klang, wie er sich fühlte. „Soll ich …?" Seine Finger stießen gegen Rodneys und beide zuckten zurück, als hätten sie sich verbrannt.

„Nein, nein, nein, du weißt nicht wo … bis ich dir …", stammelte Rodney, schluckte und sagte dann: „Bis ich dir erkläre, wo ich das abgelegt habe …" Er öffnete einen weiteren Ordner, dann eine Datei. „Hier." Hastig trat er einen Schritt zurück.

John blickte auf den Bildschirm. Links die Symbole von der Säule, rechts einige Sätze in Antiker-Schrift, dann die Übersetzung, die tatsächlich wenig Sinn ergab. Und die Symbole … John holte tief Luft, als er merkte, dass sie ihm plötzlich vertraut erschienen, dass der Schlüssel zum Verständnis dieses Textes irgendwo in ihm war, er musste nur herausfinden wie …

„Es klingt wie ein Gedicht", bemerkte Rodney. „Elizabeth sagt, dass die Zeilen sich reimen, aber …"

John hob die Hand in einer knappen Bewegung, bedeutete Rodney den Mund zu halten.

„Was?", flüsterte McKay. „Sheppard, kannst du …?"

„Ruhe, McKay", erwiderte er knapp.

„Okay, okay, ich bin ruhig."

John heftete seinen Blick auf den Monitor, konzentrierte sich völlig auf die Zeichen. Das Jetzt und Hier - Rodneys ablenkende Präsenz neben ihm, das stete, dumpfe Summen der Geräte im Labor, er selbst – versank in Bedeutungslosigkeit, als sich die Symbole vor seinen Augen in verständliche Buchstaben zu wandeln schienen.

Es war _Das Lied_.

Bilder drängten sich in seinen Geist. Erinnerungen an sanfte Hügel, bedeckt mit Gras so weit das Auge reichte, an die Stimme seiner Mutter, wie sie ihm _Das Lied_ vorsang, so, wie alle Mütter auf Tenari es ihre Kinder lehrten. Das Lied, das die Geschichte ihres Volkes erzählte, das von den tiefen Wäldern und dem sanften Regen auf Tenari handelte – und von den Schiffen, die pfeilschnell über die Felder flogen, die Sonne verdunkelten und den Tod brachten. Von den Wraith. Von Zeit, die kostbarer war als das rötlich glänzende Masii-Metall in den Bergen, Zeit, die unwiderruflich verrann, schnell, viel zu schnell …

„Sheppard? Was ist?"

Der fordernde Ton der Stimme drängte sich in die Erinnerungen. Er blinzelte, als die vertraute Umgebung wieder vor seinen Augen Gestalt annahm. Das Labor mit seinen Geräuschen und dem künstlichen Licht. Atlantis.

Jemand berührte seine Schulter.

Rodney.

John rieb sich kurz die Augen, versuchte sich das, was er eben gesehen hatte, ins Gedächtnis zurückzurufen, aber die Bilder waren undeutlich, schemenhaft, als würde er durch dichten Nebel blicken. Lediglich ein ruheloses Drängen wisperte in seinem Kopf, schien sich wie Elektrizität in seinem Körper auszubreiten, lud seine Zellen mit kribbeliger Rastlosigkeit.

„Und, kannst du es entschlüsseln?" McKay klang erwartungsvoll.

John blinzelte, holte tief Luft und das Drängen wurde zu einem gedämpften Pulsieren am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung. Noch da, aber nicht mehr überwältigend.

„Nein", erwiderte John automatisch, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick nachzudenken. Er wandte den Kopf und sah direkt in Rodneys Augen. In seine sehr blauen Augen.

John schluckte.

„Oh, das ist … schade", erwiderte McKay enttäuscht. „Ich dachte, weil du eben so gewirkt hattest, als …" Er sah John forschend an. „Du bist sicher, ja?"

John biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte den Blick. Es war sinnlos, diese Symbole zu entschlüsseln, so viel war ihm klar. Zeitverschwendung. Und er wollte keine Sekunde mehr verschwenden.

Er rieb sich die Stirn und sah dann zu Rodney hoch. „Ja, ich bin sicher. Tut mir leid." Schnell rutschte er zur Seite und machte Platz vor dem Computer.

„Hm, gut. Nun, eigentlich nicht, aber …" Rodney beugte sich über den Laptop, einen Arm auf den Tisch gestützt und schloss die Datei wieder. Gebannt betrachtete John das Spiel von Rodneys Muskeln unter dem T-Shirt. Sein Mund wurde trocken.

Nach einem Moment richtete sich McKay wieder auf und sagte etwas zu beiläufig: „Du warst einen Moment wie weggetreten, eben. Alles okay?"

John nickte. „Ja, bestens." Er zwang sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen und einem leichten Tonfall. „Und man nennt das ‚Konzentration', McKay."

„Hm." Rodney warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, beschäftigte sich mit Laptop Nummer zwei und ließ seine Finger über die Tastatur tanzen. „Hör zu, wir können nachher auch einen Film gucken oder so. Ich meine …", er gestikulierte ausdrucksvoll in Johns Richtung, „du siehst müde aus. Nicht dass es sonst heißt, ich hätte einen Vorteil bei unserem Spiel gehabt, weil du nicht ganz auf der Höhe warst." Er schloss das Programm, fuhr den Laptop herunter und blickte John fragend an.

„Film klingt gut", brachte John heraus, ließ seinen Blick von Rodneys agilen Fingern über seine Arme und Schulter wandern. Sein Herz pochte schnell und hart und es war so, als fühle er mit jedem rhythmischen Schlag das Verstreichen der Zeit in seinem Blut. Minuten und Sekunden, die unaufhaltsam durch seine Adern rannen.

Rodney zu berühren war plötzlich eine Notwendigkeit, unaufschiebbar. Er stand er auf und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, stand ihm direkt gegenüber.

John wusste nicht, was Rodney in diesem Moment in seinem Gesicht sah, aber seine Augen weiteten sich und er wich zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen den Tisch stieß.

„Ähm … okay, dann …" Rodney lächelte nervös. „Film, ja? Und welcher? Du … du kannst wählen."

_Tu es, tu es, tu es_, rauschte und wisperte es in seinem Blut. _Es gibt kein Morgen …_

Er hob seine Hand und legte sie auf Rodneys Unterarm, ließ seine Finger sanft zum Ellbogen hinaufwandern, streichelte mit dem Daumen die empfindliche Haut auf der Innenseite.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte Rodney auf Johns Finger und platzte heraus: „Mein Gott, das war Flirten! Heute, auf dem Planeten. Du hast mit mir geflirtet! Ich war mir zuerst nicht sicher, aber … aber jetzt …" Er entzog ihm den Arm nicht, stand aber wie versteinert einfach nur da, mit einem Ausdruck fassungslosen Staunens.

„Ja, genau ", wisperte John, verstärkte seinen Griff, trat noch näher und umfasste mit der anderen Hand Rodneys rechten Oberarm. Er wusste, wie es wirkte, wirken musste - seine Finger, die sich zu hart in Rodneys Fleisch gruben, der drängende, verzweifelte Ton seiner Stimme, sein schneller Atem, sein Körper, der Rodney die Rückzugsmöglichkeit nahm, ihn unbarmherzig gegen den Tisch drängte - aber er konnte nicht warten, nicht noch länger. John holte tief und zitternd Luft.

Rodney blickte auf, sah ihn direkt an, seine Augen sehr groß und sehr, sehr nah. Er schluckte hart. Seine Stimme war unsicher, aber unerwartet weich. „Hey, es ist okay. Ich … hab nicht vor wegzulaufen." Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen und John spürte, wie Rodney sich etwas entspannte. „Ich bin schließlich kein Idiot."

John blinzelte und nickte. Nur zögernd lockerte er seinen Griff. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, konnte John nicht sagen, wie genau es geschehen war. Hatte er sich bewegt, um die letzten trennenden Zentimeter zwischen ihnen zu überwinden? Oder Rodney? Oder sie beide?

Er wusste nur, dass sie sich küssten, endlich, endlich, dass er seine Lippen gegen Rodneys presste, nicht sanft, sondern hungrig, gierig, mit der Ungeduld und dem Verlangen, das schon viel zu lange in ihm brannte.

Rodney erwiderte die Küsse vorsichtig, ungläubig, seine Arme hingen an seinen Seiten, als würden sie nicht zu ihm gehören, als wüsste er nicht wohin mit seinen Händen, in einem Moment wie diesem.

John grub seine Finger in Rodneys Oberarme. Frustriert über den Mangel an Reaktion wisperte er zwischen harten, schnellen Küssen: „Komm schon, McKay, komm schon, komm schon."

Als hätte er nur auf diese zusätzliche Aufforderung gewartet, taumelte Rodney mit einem unterdrückten, gutturalen Stöhnen gegen ihn, öffnete seinen Mund für John und schlang seine Arme um ihn. Eine Hand presste entschlossen in Johns Kreuz, brachte ihre Körper noch näher zusammen, die andere glitt in seinen Nacken.

Aus den verzweifelt drängenden Küssen, mit denen John Rodney attackiert hatte, wurde ein sinnliches, heißes Spiel von Lippen, Zungen und Händen – Rodneys Finger auf seinem Rücken, seinen Schultern, in seinem Haar - aber nicht genug, lange nicht genug für die Dringlichkeit, die in John kochte, das Feuer, das ihn von innen heraus zu versengen drohte, das ‚Mehr' und ‚Jetzt' und ‚Zu wenig Zeit, zu wenig Zeit' wisperte.

Ohne seinen Mund von Rodneys zu lösen, brachte er seine Hände zwischen ihre Körper und begann unkoordiniert, mit fliegenden Fingern an Rodneys T-Shirt und seinem Gürtel zu zerren.

Rodney gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich. „Wartewartewarte …" Er schob John vehement von sich, als er nicht reagierte. „Das ist … das ist nicht ... nicht hier." Rodneys Atem ging schwer, seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Lippen feucht.

„Komm schon, Rodney", zischte John und ließ seine Stirn einen Augenblick gegen Rodneys sinken, seine Hände in den Stoff von Rodneys T-Shirt gekrallt. Er wollte Rodney, wollte ihn jetzt, denn er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit sie hatten, wie viel Zeit er noch hatte …

Rodneys Finger fuhren sanft durch sein Haar und er wisperte: „Hör zu, das … das ist fantastisch, wirklich und ich will das, du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr, aber …" Er holte tief Luft und sagte entschlossen: „Nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Zelenka kann jeden Moment reinkommen und auch wenn er vor Neid tot umfallen würde, wenn er sieht, dass ich Sex habe und er nicht - ich habe keinen Hang zum Exhibitionismus und du ... du setzt eine Menge auf's Spiel, wenn … also, nicht dass ich glaube, Zelenka würde … aber … wir sollten vorsichtig sein."

Nur widerwillig lockerte John seinen Griff. Auch wenn nicht alles, was Rodney gerade gesagt hatte, für ihn Sinn ergab – etwas in ihm wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Vorsichtig, natürlich. Er durfte sich nicht erwischen lassen. Es würde ihm auch sicher gleich wieder einfallen, warum nicht, kein Problem.

„Okay." Er trat einen Schritt zurück, versuchte seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen und zog sein Hemd glatt. „Später? Wir können uns …" Stirnrunzelnd überlegte er welcher Treffpunkt der beste wäre. Es war noch zu kühl für die kleine Lichtung am Fluss und sein Haus kam nicht in Frage, denn Lelani würde gleich von der Arbeit kommen. Lelani, seine … Ehefrau? Irgendetwas stimmte hier absolut nicht. Sein Kopf schwamm.

„Ja, gut. Später, das … das ist gut." Rodney zupfte mit fahrigen Bewegungen seine Kleidung zurecht und fuhr sich mit der Hand ordnend durchs Haar. „Ich kann zu dir kommen. Wenn du willst. Sobald Zelenka wieder weg ist."

John nickte nur und blinzelte gegen den Nebel in seinem Kopf an.

„Oder du wartest hier, es dauert sicher nicht lange." Unsicher sah McKay ihn an.

McKay …

Plötzlich wurde John sich der Absurdität dieser Situation bewusst. Er und Rodney, hier im Labor, wild knutschend und wenn McKay nicht genug Verstand bewiesen hätte, das Ganze jetzt abzubrechen … Ihm wurde leicht übel bei dem Gedanken von Zelenka oder sonst wem beim Sex mit McKay erwischt zu werden. Er war beim Militär. Seit wann war er so leichtsinnig?

Verwirrt rieb er sich die Stirn.

Militär? Wie kam er darauf? Er war Musiker. Mit beiden Händen fuhr er sich durchs Haar und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, denn … das tat er nie. Langsam ließ er die Arme sinken.

Er musste hier raus, musste einen Moment allein sein.

Mit dem Daumen wies er über die Schulter und trat den Rückzug an. „Ich … ich geh lieber schon mal in mein ..." Er wusste plötzlich nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte.

Rodney nickte und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. „Ja. Ja okay." Er warf einen raschen Blick zur Tür, dann zu John. „Du … ähm … überlegst es dir aber nicht anders, bis ich da bin, nein?" Sein schiefes Lächeln war zögernd, ein wenig traurig, als rechne er mit einer Enttäuschung. „Denn das wäre … wie soll ich sagen …?" Er sah zu Boden. „Doch etwas … niederschmetternd."

„Nein. Nein, Rodney", sagte John aufrichtig und sah ihn an. Er wollte Rodney nicht verletzen, dessen war er sich sicher. Vielleicht das Einzige, dessen er sich im Moment wirklich sicher war.

Rodney sah auf.

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand er vor ihm, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände, küsste ihn flüchtig, aber unerwartet sanft, schob ihn zum Ausgang und scheuchte ihn mit „Husch-Husch"–Handbewegungen aus dem Labor. „Los, los, Zelenka, schon vergessen?" Sein Lächeln war etwas verlegen und voller Zuneigung. „Wir sehen uns später."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter John. Verwirrt blieb er einen Augenblick im Gang stehen und blickte sich um. Was wollte er …?

Sein Quartier, richtig.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	9. Chapter 9

Rodney starrte ungläubig und mit sicherlich idiotischem Grinsen auf die Labortür, die sich soeben hinter Sheppard geschlossen hatte. Dann ging er zum Tisch zurück, ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken, befingerte die leeren Sandwichpackungen, schob sie von links nach rechts in einem halbherzigen Versuch Ordnung zu schaffen, stand schließlich auf und warf sie weg. Er trank den letzten Schluck seines Wassers, verschluckte sich und hustete. Etwas Stärkeres, Alkoholisches, wäre jetzt viel besser. Oder Kaffee. Viel Kaffee, starker Kaffee. Obwohl - er hatte auch so schon das Gefühl high zu sein. Endorphine waren besser als Koffein.

Großer Gott.

Er setzte sich wieder, stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken. Sheppard hatte ihn geküsst und sie würden sich gleich in seinem Quartier treffen. Sie würden tatsächlich … Er würde Sex mit _John Sheppard_ haben und wenn er die Situation nicht komplett missverstanden hatte, war es auch für Sheppard … John - ja definitiv John – nicht nur ein flüchtiges Abenteuer. Es war perfekt. Es war … _irgendwie surreal._

Der Zweifel, der Eindruck, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, dass dieses Szenario nicht wirklich zu Sheppard passte – wildes Knutschen an einem mehr oder weniger öffentlichen Ort, diese verzweifelte Gier in seinen Augen – war ein permanentes, lästiges Nagen in seinem Hinterkopf. Aber was wusste er schon über Johns Vorlieben, was Sex anging? Schließlich war das nicht unbedingt Thema Nummer eins ihrer Gespräche auf Missionen. Und trotzdem …

„McKay."

Eine tiefe Stimme ließ ihn auf seinen Grübeleien hochschrecken und herumfahren. Ronon stand in der geöffneten Tür, beide Hände in den Türrahmen gestemmt und grinste leicht. „Dachte schon, du schläfst." Er kam näher, baute sich vor Rodneys Stuhl auf und sah auf ihn herunter.

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Rodney blinzelte zu ihm auf und fühlte sich ein wenig wie ein Beutetier. „Ich arbeite. Mental." Er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Stirn und ergänzte auf Ronons ausdruckslosen Blick hin: „Ich meine, ich habe gerade nachgedacht, über wichtige … ähm … Berechnungen und war wohl so vertieft, dass ich dich nicht habe reinkommen hören."

Wortlos ließ Ronon seinen Blick über den Tisch schweifen, griff nach der Wasserflasche, die Sheppard hatte stehen lassen und drehte sie beiläufig in den Händen. Rodney hatte plötzlich das absurde Bild eines am Verschluss schnüffelnden Ronon vor Augen, der ihm dann auf den Kopf zusagen würde, dass er und John gerade geknutscht hatten.

Er räusperte sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Also, was führt dich her?" Ronon war noch nie zuvor in seinem Labor gewesen. Offensichtlich war heute ein Tag der Premieren. „Und wenn du jetzt sagst: ‚Interesse an deiner Arbeit' und unter deiner Weste eine Portion blauen Wackelpudding für mich versteckt hast, dann weiß ich definitiv, dass ich in einer virtuellen Realität feststecke."

„Was?" Verständnislos musterte Ronon ihn.

„Nichts, nichts." Rodney winkte ab. „Also? Worum geht's?"

„Sheppard." Ronon stellte die Flasche zurück. „Er war gerade hier?"

Rodney riss die Augen auf. „Und das weißt du, weil … ", er gestikulierte in Richtung der Flasche, „weil du seine … seine Speichelspuren gewittert hast?"

„Nein. Ich bin ihm gerade im Gang begegnet, McKay", entgegnete Ronon trocken und hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen.

„Ah. Okay. Sicher. Das …ähm … ergibt auch Sinn. Mehr sogar als …" Rodney deutete auf die Flasche.

„Etwas stimmt nicht mit Sheppard", sagte Ronon ohne weitere Einleitung. „Seit ein paar Tagen."

„Tatsächlich?", konterte Rodney spitz, sein Sarkasmus teils ein Resultat seiner Verlegenheit, teils eine reflexartige Reaktion auf die Ahnung, dass er gleich etwas hören würde, das er lieber nicht hören wollte. „Da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen." Er maß Ronon mit einem herablassenden Blick. „Natürlich stimmt etwa nicht mit ihm, seitdem er von dem Strahl nicht nur auf Hochglanz poliert wurde, sondern auch ein intellektuelles Upgrade verpasst bekommen hat."

„Das meine ich nicht."

„Was meinst du dann?"

Ronon verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fixierte einen imaginären Punkt über Rodneys Kopf. „Wir waren Laufen und er war anders, heute. Nicht er selbst. Was er gesagt hat, klang nicht nach Sheppard. Und eben gerade ..." Sein Blick wanderte zu Rodney. „Er hat mich nicht erkannt."

„Vielleicht hat er dich nicht gesehen?", schlug Rodney halbherzig vor.

Ronon ging nicht darauf ein. „Er hat sich anders bewegt."

„Was? Wie anders?"

„Anders als sonst."

Augen rollend hakte Rodney nach. „Und wie? Ist er auf einem Bein gehüpft? Hat er Walzer getanzt? Was?"

Ronon betrachtete ihn aus schmalen Augen, sichtlich ungerührt von Rodneys Ironie. „Anders, McKay. Jeder Mensch bewegt sich auf einzigartige Weise. Gesten, der Rhythmus der Schritte. Ich erkenne jeden von euch daran, auch in der Dunkelheit. Und Sheppard …" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das war so, als würde jemand anders in seinem Körper stecken."

„Jemand anders …?" Rodney sah ihn groß an. „Wie …?"

„So wie Cadman in deinem Kopf war."

„Ein anderes Bewusstsein?" Gott, er hasste es manchmal, immer Recht zu haben. Denn das gefiel ihm tatsächlich absolut nicht. Vor allem nicht, weil es von Mr. „Warum Worte, wenn es auch ein drohendes Starren tut" kam. Ronon würde sich nicht die Mühe machen, Rodney in seinem Labor aufzusuchen, um bei einer gemütlichen Tasse Kaffee über _vage Vermutungen_ zu spekulieren.

Ronon vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und nickte. „Dieser Strahl – kann er etwas damit zu tun haben?"

„Moment, Moment!" Rodney sprang auf und begann vor Ronon auf und ab zugehen. „Also, ich halte es für sehr wahrscheinlich und bin bisher davon ausgegangen, dass der Strahl Sheppard Informationen eingepflanzt hat, fremde Erinnerungen, vielleicht.

Das erklärt beispielsweise, warum er die Schrift lesen konnte. Aber ein fremdes Bewusstsein? Eine andere Persönlichkeit? Das … das kann nicht sein. Ich meine, wer sollte … und warum …?" Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Ronons Blick war durchdringend. „Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe, McKay. Dir ist nichts an Sheppard aufgefallen?"

Rodney starrte einen Moment blicklos vor sich hin, als sich die Puzzleteilchen in seinem Sinn zu einem Bild zusammensetzten, das er bisher nicht gesehen hatte. Oder nicht hatte sehen wollen. Ihm war plötzlich übel.

Tonlos sagte er: „Doch. Jetzt da du es erwähnst. Außer seiner plötzlichen und überaus erstaunlichen Fähigkeit eine fremde Schrift zu lesen, isst er Toulawurzeln, die er bisher verabscheut hat, interessiert sich völlig un-Sheppard-mäßig für Linguistik, summt Melodien, die definitiv nichts mit Country zu tun haben und …" _Flirtet nicht nur mit mir, sondern hätte fast eine schnelle Nummer mit mir im Labor geschoben._

„Und sagt manchmal eigenartige Dinge", schloss er lahm.

„Großer Gott." Schwer lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Labortisch. Derselbe Tisch gegen den Sheppard ihn erst vor wenigen Minuten gedrängt hatte, mit stahlhartem Griff und den brennenden Augen eines Fremden.

Ronon musterte ihn mit undurchdringlichem Gesicht.

Rodneys Gedanken rasten. „Ein fremdes Bewusstsein, das durch den Strahl transportiert und eingepflanzt wurde. Das erklärt zwar nicht Sheppards körperliche Veränderungen, aber alles andere …"

Alles andere ergab plötzlich Sinn. Ein fremdes Bewusstsein in Sheppards Kopf, das ihn entweder subtil steuerte oder seinen Körper sogar zeitweise übernahm und ihn dazu brachte, Dinge zu tun, die er sonst … _nie im Leben tun würde. _So wie Cadman es mit ihm getan hatte, als sie Carson geküsst hatte. Ihr Verstand und seine Lippen.

Aber warum hatte Carson bei seinen Untersuchungen nichts gefunden? Cadman hatte er ja auch entdeckt. Andererseits, bei der komplexen Technologie auf M48 – D52 war anzunehmen, dass die Erbauer dieser Einrichtung auch in der Lage waren ein Bewusstsein so in jemandes Hirn zu verstecken, dass es nicht gefunden werden konnte, wenn es nicht gefunden werden sollte. Aber warum? Warum verbrachte Sheppard – oder das Ding in Sheppard – lieber seine Zeit mit dem Essen von _Matsch_ und damit, Rodney das Herz zu brechen, als beispielsweise die Position der Erde herauszufinden oder das ZPM zu stehlen? Was war die Verbindung zwischen Toulawurzeln, Linguistik und Sex mit einem Mann? In Sheppards speziellem Fall.

Natürlich!

Rodney schnipste mit den Fingern. „Neue Erfahrungen!"

„Genau das hat Sheppard heute auch gesagt." Ronon beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Bist du okay, McKay?"

„Oh, hat er, ja?" Plötzlich zu Tode erschöpft rieb Rodney sich die Augen. „Keine Sorge, mir geht's blendend, ganz fantastisch." Der Kuss und alles, was Rodney darin gesehen hatte, war also ungefähr so real gewesen wie … Nein, er würde jetzt nicht _darüber_ nachdenken.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Ronon ruhig.

„Ich bin gleich mit Sheppard in seinem Quartier zum …", Rodney senkte den Blick, „zum Filmgucken verabredet. Ich werde versuchen herauszufinden, was mit ihm los ist, ob an der Theorie was dran ist." Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das tun sollte.

„Ich komme mit." Ronon kontrollierte den Sitz seiner Waffe.

„Nein, ich … Hör zu, es ist bisher nur eine Theorie, es könnte auch noch andere, hunderte Erklärungen geben, für Sheppards Verhalten."

„Welche?"

„Was? Ich ... ich weiß nicht. Ein Programm, etwas, das sein Verhalten unterbewusst beeinflusst, vielleicht. Er ist nach wie vor _Sheppard,_ um Himmels willen. Er ist nicht gefährlich."

„Er fühlt sich sicher. Kein Grund gefährlich zu werden." Ronons Blick wurde mitfühlend. Wie viel ahnte der ehemalige Runner wohl, was Rodneys Gefühle für Sheppard anging? Man überlebte nicht sieben Jahre auf der Flucht, wenn man blind war, für die Beweggründe und Leidenschaften der Menschen um einen herum.

„Rodney, etwas kontrolliert Sheppard. Bewusstsein, Programm – keine Ahnung. Das ist nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist – wenn Sheppard könnte, würde er uns sagen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt. Das tut er nicht. Also kann er nicht. Oder hat das Gefühl, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Mir gefällt beides nicht."

Mit offenem Mund starrte Rodney Ronon an. Das war nicht nur die längste Rede, die er je aus seinem Mund gehört hatte, sondern auch noch bestechend logisch.

„Ah, okay. Also, reden wir mir ihm. Ich sage ihm nur schnell, dass …"

Bevor er sein Headset aktivieren konnte, hatte Ronon sein Handgelenk mit hartem Griff umfasst. „Nein." Sein Lächeln war freudlos und gefährlich. „Wir überraschen ihn."

Rodney schluckte hart. „Sicher."

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Labor. „Ähm … wer weiß noch von deinem Verdacht?", erkundigte Rodney sich.

„Niemand."

„Warum? Ich meine, warum nicht Teyla oder Carson? Er ist Arzt und könnte …"

„Teyla ist auf dem Festland. Beckett hat bis jetzt nichts gefunden." Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und er gehört nicht zum Team. Du schon."

„Hm." Rodney war sich nicht sicher, ob er Ronons Verständnis für Loyalitäten völlig durchblickte, aber er war plötzlich sehr froh, ihn an seiner Seite zu haben.

oo0oo

Erschöpft stolperte John in sein Quartier und ließ sich schwer aufs Bett sinken. Er hatte sich auf dem Weg von den Laboren hierher tatsächlich verlaufen, etwas, das ihm seit seiner ersten Woche auf Atlantis nicht mehr passiert war. Und wie kam es, dass zwei der Männer, die ihm im Gang begegnet waren, ihn mit Namen grüßten, er sich aber nicht einmal daran erinnern konnte, sie jemals gesehen zu haben? Mit bebenden Fingern rieb er sich die Schläfen. Das ständige ruhelose Drängen in seinem Kopf war jetzt ein wortloses Wispern, das seine eigenen Gedanken übertönte, es unmöglich machte, sich zu konzentrieren.

Noch dazu ließ die Wirkung der Tabletten langsam nach und der Schmerz in seinen Muskeln und Gelenken steigerte sich von „störend" zu „unerträglich". Sogar das Augenbrauenhochziehen tat weh. Stöhnend tastete er nach der Packung Tylenol, die noch geöffnet auf seinem Nachtschränkchen lag.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Bild daneben. Ein Foto von ihm selbst und …

Stirnrunzelnd nahm er das gerahmte Foto in die Hand, betrachtete es genauer und versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Der Name des Mannes schien zum Greifen nahe, direkt am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung, doch er fiel ihm nicht ein. Im Gegenteil. Je mehr er sich konzentrierte, desto konfuser und verschwommener wurden seine Erinnerungen.

Alle Erinnerungen.

Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals und der Schweiß brach ihm aus. Teile seiner Vergangenheit bröckelten aus seinem Sinn, wie lose Steine, die vom Rand einer Klippe fielen und verschwanden in Dunkelheit.

Ein stechender Schmerz und blendendes Licht hinter seinen Augäpfeln ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Das Bild fiel ihm aus den bebenden Fingern und landete mit lautem Klirren auf dem Boden. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und schnappte nach Luft.

So unvermittelt, wie der Schmerz in seinem Kopf gekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder. Und plötzlich, so als hätte jemand das Licht eingeschaltet, was alles da. Sämtliche Erinnerungen.

Langsam ließ er die Hände sinken und holte tief und zitternd Atem.

Drei Tage. Es hatte diesmal drei Tage gedauert.

Das durfte nicht sein. Irgendetwas war schief gelaufen. Fürchterlich schief.

Ihm bliebe nur noch wenig Zeit, viel zu wenig Zeit, bis der Prozess einsetzte. Oder war es etwa schon so weit?

Natürlich, der Muskelschmerz … Er musste sich beeilen, bevor die bleierne Müdigkeit und die Übelkeit begannen, die ihn zur Untätigkeit verdammen würden.

Rasch stand er auf, kämpfte gegen den plötzlichen Schwindel an und zwang sich dazu lange, tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen. Achtlos trat er auf den Bilderrahmen, der unter seinen Schuhen splitterte und stolperte aus dem Quartier.

Er musste zurück. Sofort.

Aber zuerst brauchte er Waffen.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	10. Chapter 10

Rodney und Ronon bogen gerade in den Korridor ab, der zu dem Bereich mit den Vorratsräumen und der Waffenkammer führt, als Rodneys Headset knisterte.

„Zelenka an McKay. Wo steckst du?"

„Radek!" Den hatte er völlig vergessen.

„Das ist mein Name, ja. Und ich warte im Labor, Rodney. Schon seit mehreren Minuten. Ich bin auch bereit noch …"

„McKay!", zischte Ronon plötzlich neben ihm und griff nach seinem Arm.

„Später, Radek." Hastig unterbrach Rodney die Verbindung und folgte Ronons Blick zum Transporter am Ende des Korridors.

Sheppard.

Er stand leicht vornübergebeugt mit hängendem Kopf neben der Tür, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, die linke Hand an die Wand gestützt, den rechten Arm abgewinkelt gegen seinen Körper gepresst. Er wirkte wie jemand, der sich nur mühsam auf den Beinen hielt und bemerkte anscheinend auch ihr Näherkommen nicht.

„Colonel", sprach Rodney ihn an, als er und Ronon dicht vor ihm standen. „Ist alles …?"

Noch bevor er den Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr. Ronon, der seine Waffe zog. Gleichzeitig drehte Sheppard sich mit einer blitzschnellen Drehung zu ihnen um. In seiner Rechten leuchtete etwas auf. Erst als Rodney das weiße, pulsierende Licht sah und Ronon mit einem unterdrückten Laut neben ihm zu Boden ging, wurde ihm klar, was gerade passiert war.

„Oh mein Gott!" Entsetzt starrte Rodney in Sheppards schweißfeuchtes, graues Gesicht. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Du hast auf ihn geschossen! Warum …?"

Sheppard richtete die Waffe – ein Stunner nur, Gott sei Dank – mit bebenden Fingern auf Rodney, sah ihn an und sagte leise und scharf: „Ich möchte niemanden unnötig verletzten, aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Ich muss sofort zurück, Dr. McKay."

_Doktor …_

Rodney spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Das war nicht Sheppard, Ronon hatte Recht. Sheppards Stimme zwar, aber nicht seine Art zu sprechen - als wären die Worte in Sirup getaucht - sondern, eine harte, scharfe, abgehackte Modulation.

Die Transportertür öffnete sich und bevor Rodney auch nur daran denken konnte irgendetwas zu tun, taumelte Nicht-Sheppard in die Kabine und die Türen schlossen sich hinter ihm.

Hastig kniete Rodney neben Ronon, tastete mit einer Hand nach seinem Puls – nur bewusstlos, zum Glück - und aktivierte mit der anderen sein Headset.

„Sheppard? John?"

Es kam keine Antwort.

Ronon, neben ihm, gab ein Stöhnen von sich.

Rodney wechselte den Kanal. „Elizabeth, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen, aber Sheppard steht höchstwahrscheinlich unter fremdem Einfluss. Es hat etwas mit dem Strahl zu tun. Er hat Ronon niedergeschossen …"

„Wie bitte? John hat Ronon niedergeschossen? Was …?"

„Nein, nein, er ist okay, nur betäubt." Erleichtert registrierte Rodney, wie Ronon sich bewegte. Er würde gleich wieder voll da sein. „Hören Sie, wir müssen Sheppard aufhalten, er ist vermutlich auf dem Weg zu einem der Jumper und versucht Atlantis zu verlassen, außerdem scheint er krank zu sein. Sie müssen das Stargate deaktivieren …"

„Rodney, was geht da vor?"

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen", schnappte Rodney. „Elizabeth, tun Sie es einfach. Bitte!"

„In Ordnung", erwiderte Elizabeth nach einem winzigen Moment des Schweigens knapp. „Weir, Ende"

Rodney ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen und stand wieder auf. „Bist du okay?", fragte er Ronon und musterte ihn, unsicher, ob er ihm aufhelfen sollte oder nicht. Er streckte ihm eine Hand hin. „Soll ich …?"

Ronon brummte etwas Unverständliches, schüttelte den Kopf, rappelte sich hoch und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, seine Hände auf die Oberschenkel gestützt.

Nach wenigen Sekunden meldete Elizabeth sich erneut und sagte ruhig: „Das Gate ist vorübergehend deaktiviert. Major Lornes Team befindet sich im Hangar, sie wollten gerade zu einer Mission aufbrechen. Er ist über John informiert. Sollte er dort auftauchen, kommt er nicht weit. Chuck versucht zusätzlich, seinen genauen Aufenthaltsort über das Signal seines subkutanen Transmitters zu bestimmen."

„Danke, Elizabeth." Rodney wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Jetzt hätte ich aber gerne eine kurze Erklärung, warum ich eben eine Handvoll Marines angewiesen habe, ihren eigenen Vorgesetzten unter Arrest zu stellen."

„Sicher", erwiderte Rodney zerstreut. „Moment, Elizabeth." Irritiert sah er Ronon an, der den letzten Rest der Benommenheit abgeschüttelt hatte und Rodney jetzt ungeduldig in Richtung Transporter schob. „Was?"

„Hinter ihm her, McKay. Du kannst laufen und gleichzeitig reden. Tust du immer."

„Oh, haha."

Während sie die Gänge entlanghasteten, erklärte Rodney Elizabeth so kurz und sachlich wie möglich, was geschehen war und was Ronon und er vermuteten. Elizabeth lauschte, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen und sagte dann: „Ich habe gerade Nachricht von Major Lorne erhalten. Sie haben den Colonel. Oder zumindest jemanden, der wie er aussieht." In ihrer Stimme vibrierte ein Hauch Nervosität. „Auch Lorne ist aufgefallen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt. Außerdem geht es ihm sehr schlecht. Carson weiß Bescheid und ist mit einem Notfall-Team auf dem Weg in den Hangar. Ich komme ebenfalls."

„Verstanden", bestätigte Rodney.

„Noch etwas Rätselhaftes. Wir konnten kein Signal von Sheppards Transmitter empfangen."

„Was?" Perplex blieb Rodney stehen. „Das … das ist unmöglich."

„Deshalb ja auch ‚rätselhaft'", erwiderte Elizabeth trocken. „Weir, Ende."

oo0oo

Als Rodney und Ronon im Hangar eintrafen, war Nicht-Sheppard bereits entwaffnet und stand mit erhobenen Händen da, umstellt von Major Lorne und zwei Marines.

Der Major fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, seinen vorgesetzten Offizier mit einer Waffe in Schach zu halten. Wobei – viel in Schach zu halten war da nicht, denn Sheppard wirkte so, als würde er jeden Moment vornüber kippen. Seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte immer noch diesen ungesunden Grauton, das Haar klebte schweißfeucht an seinem Kopf und seine Augen zuckten unruhig zwischen den auf ihn gerichteten Waffen und dem Jumper hin und her. Wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier.

„Ihr müsst mich sofort gehen lassen. Ich muss zurück", sagte er tonlos.

„Tut mir leid, Sir." Lorne klang respektvoll, aber bestimmt. „Dr. Weirs Anweisungen waren klar, sie wird jeden Moment hier eintreffen und …"

„Zurück wohin? Und warum?", mischte Rodney sich ohne weitere Vorrede ein, drängte sich zwischen Lorne und Marine Nummer eins. Ronon bezog neben ihm Stellung, seine Waffe ebenfalls auf Sheppard gerichtet.

Der schnappte plötzlich nach Luft, schwankte, presste die Unterarme gegen den Magen und verdrehte mit einem Stöhnen die Augen. Ronon reagierte am schnellsten: Er hielt den Mann fest, als er zusammenbrach, und ließ ihn sachte zu Boden gleiten.

„Was … was ist mit ihm?" Rodney ging neben ihm in die Hocke und beugte sich nervös über Sheppards Körper, der nach ein paar flachen, schnellen Atemzügen plötzlich erschlaffte, wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte.

Ronon tastete nach Sheppards Puls. „Bewusstlos."

Eilige Schritte und Carsons Stimme erklangen hinter Rodney. „Lassen Sie mich durch!"

Der Arzt drängte sich an den Männern vorbei, scheuchte Rodney zur Seite, kniete sich neben den Bewusstlosen und fühlte seinen Puls. Dann warf er Lorne einen scharfen Blick zu und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Neun Millimeter. „Stecken Sie das weg, Major und lassen Sie mir etwas Platz zum Arbeiten. Er ist zu schwach, um aufzuspringen und jemandem etwas anzutun."

„In Ordnung, Doc." Auf Lornes Befehl hin zogen sich seine Männer ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Das ist nicht Sheppard, Doktor", sagte Ronon ruhig und stand auf, eine Hand nach wie vor an seiner Waffe.

„Ich habe mitgehört", erwiderte Carson knapp.

Sheppard murmelte etwas Unverständliches und seine Augenlider flatterten.

„Carson, was hat er?", fragte Rodney angespannt und sah dem Arzt über die Schulter. „Vor einer halben Stunde war er noch völlig in Ordnung." _Überaus in Ordnung, sogar_. Er zwang sich dazu, nicht an das zu denken, was sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt getan hatten. Geschweige denn, mit _wem_ er es getan hatte.

„Eine kurze Ohnmacht, aber er kommt schon wieder zu sich", erklärte Carson und drängte Rodney mit einer Armbewegung zur Seite. „Bitte, Rodney."

Hastig machte Rodney Platz.

„Sein Puls ist viel zu schnell und zu flach, er steht anscheinend kurz vor einem Kreislaufkollaps, warum weiß ich noch nicht. Er muss sofort auf die Krankenstation", verkündete der Arzt.

Sheppard hob den Kopf, versuchte sich aufzusetzen, sank stöhnend wieder in sich zusammen und rollte sich auf die Seite, Beine an den Bauch gezogen, Arme gegen den Unterleib gedrückt. Er zitterte, wimmerte leise und schien starke Schmerzen zu haben.

Rodney presste die Lippen zusammen, ging unruhig auf und ab – er konnte einfach nicht still stehen – bemüht, nicht im Weg, aber doch _da]_ zu sein. Anderes Bewusstsein oder nicht – das war Sheppard, der da litt. Rodney ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und lockerte sie wieder. Er hasste diese Hilflosigkeit. Rasch sah er zu Ronon hinüber, der ein paar Schritte entfernt neben Lorne und seinen Leuten stand, die Arme verschränkt, den Blick unverwandt auf Sheppard gerichtet.

Carson winkte sein Team heran, das bereits mit einer Bahre wartete. Sanft legte er Sheppard eine Hand auf die Schulter und murmelte beruhigend „Alles in Ordnung" als der unter der leichten Berührung zusammenzuckte. „Wir bringen Sie jetzt auf die Krankenstation und …"

„Nein!" Sheppards Hand schoss nach oben und krallte sich in Carsons Ärmel. Sofort ruckten vier Waffen hoch, aber Sheppard ignorierte es, ließ den Arzt nicht los, sondern flüsterte: „Ich muss sofort zurück. Nach … Losuna. In das Rikario. Ich muss …"

„Moment, Moment - wohin?" Rodney bedachte ihn mit einem verständnislosen Blick.

„In den …", der Fremde, der Sheppards Gesicht trug, zögerte kurz, „den Säulenraum."

„Sie können uns das alles später erzählen", erwiderte Carson beschwichtigend. „Sie sind krank. Ich werde Sie untersuchen und dann …"

„Nein!", unterbrach Sheppard ihn mit erstaunlicher Vehemenz. „Ich habe keine Zeit mehr. Ich muss _jetzt_ zurück. Nicht … nicht auf die Krankenstation." Er holte keuchend Atem. „Zeitverschwendung. Dieser Körper … dieser Körper ist nicht wichtig."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Rodney mit scharfer Stimme. „Hör zu, wer immer du auch bist, das ist Sheppards Körper und er will ihn sicherlich gerne völlig intakt wieder haben."

Der Mann am Boden schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Er blickte mit geröteten Augen zu Carson. „Dieser Körper stirbt sowieso, Dr. Beckett. Und niemand kann das aufhalten."

„Blödsinn!", fauchte Rodney und wandte sich Carson zu, in Erwartung, den Arzt beruhigend den Kopf schütteln zu sehen. Doch Beckett wirkte ratlos und die eindeutig falsche Zuversicht, mit der er verkündete „nein, niemand stirbt hier" war wie ein eiskalter Griff um Rodneys Herz.

„Sheppard …", stieß Nicht-Sheppard hervor, „er ist … er ist noch dort. Er stirbt auch, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen."

„Du meinst … sein … sein Bewusstsein?" Rodney hatte plötzlich das verstörende und absolut lächerliche Bild einer Glaskugel vor Augen, in der ein Licht pulsierte. Sheppards gefangenes Bewusstsein auf der Suche nach einem Körper. Wie in dieser Star-Trek Folge.

„Nein. Nein, nicht sein Bewusstsein. Er, John Sheppard. Ich bin nicht …", wisperte Nicht-Sheppard erschöpft. „Ich bin nicht Sheppard. Das ist nicht sein Körper. Das hier ist nur …" Seine Lider flatterten. „Das ist nicht sein Körper", wiederholte er mit schwacher Stimme.

Rodney sog scharf die Luft ein, als plötzlich auch der letzte Teil des verfluchten Puzzles Sinn ergab und sich ihm ein vollständiges, aber beunruhigendes Bild präsentierte. „Großer Gott, natürlich!"

„Was?", erklang Ronons tiefe Stimme.

Die beiden Marines wechselten einen verständnislosen Blick, während Lorne fragend die Stirn runzelte. „McKay?"

„Verdammt noch mal", murmelte Carson und starrte Rodney an. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, war ihm eben dieselbe Erkenntnis gekommen. „Das erklärt die fehlenden Narben und seinen momentanen Zustand."

„Und den nicht vorhandenen Transmitter." Anklagend deutete Rodney auf Carson. „Du hast gesagt, dass du ihn gründlich untersucht hast und …"

„Habe ich auch, Rodney."

„Rodney, Carson, was ist los?" Elizabeth war unbemerkt zu ihnen getreten und musterte sie mit einer steilen Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen.

Carson atmete tief durch: „Er ist ein Klon, Elizabeth. Sheppards Klon."

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	11. Chapter 11

Das Schweigen nach dieser Eröffnung war fast greifbar.

Lorne wechselte einen grimmigen Blick mit seinen Leuten. Ronon sah finster auf den am Boden liegenden Mann hinab.

„Das ist … unerwartet", sagte Elizabeth schließlich und holte tief Atem. „Carson, ich dachte, Sie hätten diese Möglichkeit ausgeschlossen?"

„Ja. Er ist wohl auf eine Weise geklont, die nicht die üblichen Spuren in der DNS hinterlässt, daher habe ich auch bei den Untersuchungen nichts festgestellt."

„Und Sheppard – der echte - ist nach wie vor auf dem Planeten?" Fragend wandte Elizabeth sich an den Klon.

„Ja, er ist im _Rikario_. Wir müssen uns beeilen, müssen ihn holen." Klon-Sheppard rang nach Atem. „Dieses Mal hat nichts funktioniert. Wenn die Kapsel in der er liegt, auch von der Fehlfunktion betroffen ist, wird er womöglich sterben. Ich muss …"

Rodney fiel ihm ins Wort. „Wo genau ist Sheppard? Wie finden wir ihn? Warum haben wir ihn nicht schon längst gefunden, als …?"

Der Klon gab ein unterdrücktes Wimmern von sich, sank erneut in sich zusammen und blieb bewegungslos liegen.

„Verflucht", stieß Rodney hervor und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Carson, tu was!"

„Ich bin dabei, Rodney." Mit zusammengepressten Lippen tastete Beckett nach dem Puls des Klons und sagte dann zu niemand Bestimmtem: „Er hat Recht, er wird sterben. Sein Kreislauf versagt, dann seine Organe. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie das Kloning in seinem Fall vorgenommen wurde – diese Symptome sind typisch für einen sterbenden Klon und sein Zustand verschlechtert sich rapide."

Rasch zog er eine Ampulle und eine Spritze aus seiner Notfalltasche. „Ich gebe ihm etwas zur Kreislaufstärkung, damit er bei Bewusstsein bleibt. Es hilft nicht gegen die Schmerzattacken und die Krämpfe, ganz im Gegenteil, aber wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl." Carson schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ihm war anzusehen, dass es ihm nicht behagte, die Schmerzen eines Patienten noch zu verstärken.

Rodney nickte und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Ja, wir haben dort alles untersucht. Alles, Carson. Keine Spur von irgendeiner Kapsel oder von Sheppard. Wenn diese verrückte Geschichte wahr ist – und das ist sie wohl – dann brauchen wir ihn …", er deutete auf den Klon, "um Sheppard zu finden."

Carson verpasst dem Klon die Aufbauspritze und schon nach ein paar Minuten öffnete er langsam die Augen und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Carson legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Immer mit der Ruhe. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Besser", hauchte er.

„Wo ist Sheppard?", fragte diesmal Ronon, kam näher und betrachtete den Mann am Boden aus schmalen Augen.

Der schüttelte nur müde den Kopf. „Ihr könnt ihn nicht finden, das ist unmöglich. Nur ich kann … muss … muss dort etwas aktivieren. Ihr braucht mich." Er ließ seinen flehenden Blick von Rodney zu Elizabeth wandern. „Bitte! Ich erkläre alles unterwegs, aber lassen Sie mich jetzt zurückfliegen. Ich wollte … wir wollten niemanden verletzen und wenn John Sheppard stirbt …"

„Ich komme mit", sagte Carson sofort. „Der Colonel wird einen Arzt brauchen, nehme ich an." Er wandte sich an den Klon. „Er ist in einer Kapsel? Ähnlich wie unsere Stasis-Kammern?"

„Ja."

„Das heißt, wenn sie nicht funktioniert, könnte er dehydriert sein." Carson rieb sich die Augen. „Oder bereits tot, wenn die Sauerstoffzufuhr unterbrochen …"

„Jajaja", winkte Rodney ungeduldig ab. Was standen sie hier rum und diskutierten, anstatt bereits im Jumper zu sitzen? „Wir müssen vor allem _jetzt_ losfliegen!"

„Einen Moment." Elizabeth hob die Hand. „Woher wissen wir, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen?" Sie blickte den Klon scharf an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, haben Sie uns tagelang getäuscht. Woher wissen wir, dass das keine Falle ist?"

Der Klon richtete einen bittenden Blick auf Elizabeth. „Ich habe Sie nicht absichtlich getäuscht. Ich dachte, ich wäre Sheppard. Bis … bis vorhin. In diesem Körper befindet sich mein …" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Mein Programm und eine Kopie von John Sheppards Bewusstsein und … noch etwas." Er blinzelte hastig. „Es ist unfassbar, was diesmal schief gelaufen ist."

Rodney hörte ein überraschtes Schnauben neben sich. Einer der Soldaten - Kimp? Kempski? - der, was Alter und Aussehen anging, ein Sohn Sheppards sein könnte, sah mehr als ungläubig drein.

_Willkommen in der Pegasus-Galaxie_ dachte Rodney grimmig.

Laut sagte er: „Ich glaube ihm. Elizabeth – bitte." Sein Blick streifte den Klon, der sich mit Hilfe der beiden Marines aus Lornes Team langsam aufrichtete und schwankend auf die Füße kam, dann sah er wieder Elizabeth an. Eindringlich fuhr er fort: „Er sieht nicht so aus, als hätte er noch viel Zeit. Wir müssen _sofort_ los."

Großer Gott, wenn das so weiter ging, würde _er_ sich noch mit dem Stunner den Weg zum Jumper freischießen.

Ronon nickte. „McKay hat Recht." Er deutete auf besagten Stunner, den Soldat Nummer zwei an sich genommen hatte. „Den hat der Klon aus der Waffenkammer geholt. Keine P-90. Er lockt uns nicht in die Falle."

„In Ordnung." Elizabeth presste die Lippen zusammen und wies Lorne an: „Sie fliegen den Jumper, Major und nehmen Sergeant Waller und Lieutenant Kemp mit." Sie wandte sich an Ronon und Rodney. „Sie beide wollen auch dabei sein, nehme ich an. Carson?"

Beckett beendete gerade ein Gespräch über Funk und bestätigte dann: „Ich bin gleich soweit. Dr. Biro ist schon hierher unterwegs, um mir die nötige Ausrüstung zu bringen."

„Gut." Elizabeth nickte und sagte zu Lorne. „Sie können los, sobald Dr. Beckett bereit ist." Mit fester Stimme wandte sie sich an alle: „Viel Glück, Gentlemen. Holen Sie den Colonel nach Hause."

oo0oo

Der Jumper schoss durch das Orbitalgate über M48-D52 und raste auf den Planeten zu, als gälte es einen neuen Geschwindigkeitsrekord aufzustellen. Rodney dankte Zelenka im Stillen für exzellent gewartete Trägheitsdämpfer. Kemp auf dem Co-Pilotensitz wirkte allerdings völlig unbeeindruckt. Offenbar war das Lornes üblicher Flugstil. Auch der bullige Sergeant Waller, der sich mit Rodney, Ronon, Carson und Klon-Sheppard im hinteren Abteil drängte, schien derartige Manöver gewohnt zu sein.

Nun gut, Geschwindigkeit zählte jetzt schließlich.

Rodney fixierte den Klon und kam direkt zur Sache. „Also, wer – oder was – genau bist du? Und warum, um Himmels willen wurde Sheppard in Stasis gesteckt, während du an seiner Stelle tagelang ‚Sheppard für Arme' gibst und uns alle mit deiner bestenfalls zweitklassigen Vorstellung unterhältst?"

Klon-Sheppard saß ihm gegenüber, zwischen Carson und Waller, und lauschte den Fragen mit aufmerksam schräg gelegtem Kopf. Rodneys Sarkasmus prallte völlig an ihm ab, etwas, das er mit dem echten Sheppard gemein hatte, nur mit dem entscheidenden Unterschied, dass diese Sheppard-Kopie vor ihm anscheinend nicht einmal _begriff_, dass Rodney sarkastisch war.

„Ich habe keinen Namen", sagte er schließlich ruhig. „Ich bin ein Programm. John Sheppard ist in Stasis, weil das der einfachste, bequemste und sicherste Aufenthaltsort für das Original ist, während der _Muatii_, der ... Klon, seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Diese Aufgabe besteht darin, neue Erfahrungen und neue Erinnerungen zu sammeln."

Rodney rollte die Augen und warf dem – was? Muatii? - einen irritierten Blick zu. Jetzt, da er fast schon zurück im Säulenraum war und sich nach dem Zeug, das Carson ihm gespritzt hatte offensichtlich besser fühlte, klang er nicht mehr verzweifelt, sondern eher wie der Audio-Guide des _Toronto Aerospace Museums_.

„Warum?", fragte Ronon und beugte sich etwas vor, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt. Er schien den Klon mit Blicken durchbohren zu wollen.

„Ich werde von vorne beginnen", erklärte Nicht-Sheppard mit einem verbindlichen Lächeln. „Meine Schöpfer, die Tenari, wurden schon vor langer Zeit von den Wraith ausgelöscht. Sie lebten auf diesem Wüstenplaneten, den wir besucht hatten – _Dune?" _Er legte den Kopf etwas schief, hob die Augenbrauen, grinste amüsiert und war für einen Augenblick so sehr _Sheppard, _dass Rodney der Atem stockte und er bissig erwiderte: „Ich würde sagen, wir sparen uns die lange und tragische Geschichte deines Volkes und kommen zum Wesentlichen, hm?"

„Ich glaube, er war dabei uns genau das zu erzählen, Rodney", sagte Carson beschwichtigend.

„Jaja, also, weiter."

„Den Tenari war bewusst, dass es auf Dauer kein Entkommen von den Wraith geben würde. Sie errichteten auf Losuna …", Sheppards _Muatii _deutetezur Frontscheibe, hinter der M48 –D52 zu sehen war, "eine Einrichtung, um Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen zu sammeln, ein riesiges Archiv, in der Hoffnung, dass spätere Generationen, wenn die Wraith nicht mehr sind, daraus Nutzen ziehen können und so ein Teil ihrer Kultur und auch der anderer Völker bewahrt bleibt."

„Der Säulenraum."

„Genau, Dr. McKay", erwiderte der Klon und deutete bestätigend auf Rodney – die Diskrepanz zwischen vertrauter Geste und der distanzierten Anrede so frappierend, dass es Rodney für einen Augenblick die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Colonel Sheppard wurde also von dem Strahl direkt in die Stasis-Kammer transportiert und gleichzeitig geklont?", wollte Carson wissen.

„Korrekt. Der Klon erwacht dann, mit den Erinnerungen und der Persönlichkeit des Originals und meinem Programm. Mein Programm ist so konzipiert, dass es dominant ist, ich bin mir immer sofort bewusst, was ich bin."

Rodney rieb sich erschöpft die Augen. „Dieses Mal offensichtlich nicht."

„Nein. Diesmal ist mein Programm erst nach drei Tagen vollständig aktiviert worden und …" Der Klon unterbrach sich und schien in sich hinein zu lauschen. Langsam, fast ungläubig fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es zu diesen Fehlfunktionen kommen konnte."

„Fehlfunktion-_en, _wie in ‚Plural'?", hakte Rodney nach.

„Ja", erwiderte der _Muatii_ nach einem Augenblick. Er klang zutiefst erstaunt. „Ja. Ich verstehe nicht warum, aber … da ist noch eine Erinnerung in mir. Eine weitere Person, ein Musiker von Tenari."

Er wurde blass und rieb sich mit bebender Hand die Stirn. „Die letzten drei Tage … Es war … verwirrend und …" Plötzlich grinste er schief, sah Rodney direkt in die Augen und meinte: „Hey, so muss es sich anfühlen, wenn man durchdreht. Ich … nein, der andere in meinem Kopf, hatte eine Frau, Rodney, das war ... wirklich verrückt."

„Ja", erwiderte Rodney mit flacher Stimme, blinzelte und sah zu Boden, weg, nur weg von Sheppards Blick. Er spürte für einen Augenblick die Wärme von Ronons Schulter gegen seine und seltsamerweise linderte das etwas den Druck in seiner Brust. Er wünschte plötzlich, Teyla wäre auch hier.

Ein Schrei ließ ihn ruckartig den Kopf heben. Sheppard – der Klon – krümmte sich, presste die Unterarme gegen den Magen und wäre fast von der Bank gerutscht. Geistesgegenwärtig hielt Sergeant Waller ihn fest und half ihm, sich hinzulegen. Das schmerzerfüllte Keuchen war unerträglich laut im Jumper und es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis der Anfall vorbei war und Sheppard erschöpft, schweißnass und schwer atmend dalag.

Rodney fühlte sich ausgelaugt, als wäre er es, der die Schmerzen hatte, nicht Shepp… der Klon.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Carson leise und drückte den Arm seines Patienten. „Die einzigen Schmerzmittel, die jetzt noch eine Wirkung hätten, würden Sie betäuben und ich weiß nicht, ob ..."

„Nein", sagte der Klon mit erstaunlich fester Stimme und setze sich mit Carsons und Sergeant Wallers Hilfe wieder auf. „Ich muss bei Bewusstsein bleiben."

„Sie sollten sich wenigstens etwas ausruhen, Ihre Kräfte sparen", sagte Carson.

Der Klon schüttelte den Kopf, lehnte sich erschöpft zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ich darf nicht einschlafen. Und Sie haben Fragen. Also fragen Sie."

Rodney massierte sich mit den Fingern die pochenden Schläfen. Er hatte natürlich tausende Fragen, was die Technik auf M48 –D52 anging. Aber diejenige, die ihn am Meisten interessierte, konnte ihm der _Muatii _auch nicht beantworten. Lebte Sheppard noch?

„Was sollen wir tun, wenn du … wenn du …" Seine Hand wedelte vor dem Klon hin und her. „Wenn du es nicht schaffst. Wie finden wir Sheppard?"

Der _Muatii_ fixierte Rodney. „Ich muss es schaffen."

„Jajaja, ich weiß, aber - es gibt doch sicher eine Möglichkeit, um das Original auch ohne dich zu finden. Knöpfe, dir wir drücken können, eine Symbolkombination auf der Säule, ein Code, den wir irgendwo eingeben müssen - irgendetwas?"

„Ich muss es schaffen", wiederholte der Klon und nun war es keine Sheppard-Sturheit in seiner Stimme mehr, sondern die Unfähigkeit eines Programms Alternativen in Erwägung zu ziehen, für die es nicht programmiert war. Selbst wenn es Alternativen gab, kannte der _Muatii_ sie offenbar nicht. Oder nicht mehr. Möglicherweise war das Programm im Laufe der Jahrtausende so weit degeneriert, dass wichtige Teile unwiederbringlich verloren waren.

„Ja. Ich … ich verstehe", erwiderte Rodney tonlos und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Großer Gott, hoffentlich hielt diese Kopie hier durch, bis sie Sheppard hatten.

Ronon stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Hey, wir sind gleich da." Mit dem Kopf wies er zum Cockpit des Jumpers, wo durch die große Frontscheibe schon das Plateau zu erkennen war, das sie auch bei den letzten Flügen als Landeplatz gewählt hatten.

Rodney nickte. „Gut. Das ist gut."

Der Klon hatte die Augen erneut geschlossen und lehnte sich schwer gegen Waller.

„Warum Kloning?", erkundigte Carson sich, sicherlich weil ihn diese Frage brennend interessierte, aber auch um den Klon wach zu halten. „Das ist hoch kompliziert und ich frage mich, wie ihr es schafft, einen Klon in so kurzer Zeit nicht nur zu erschaffen, sondern auch mit der Persönlichkeit des Originals auszustatten. Gibt es keine einfachere Methode die Erinnerungen in euer Archiv einzuspeisen?"

Der Klon atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und murmelte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen: „Es sind mehr als nur Erinnerungen. Ich steuere den _Muatii_, um ihn dazu zu bringen Dinge zu tun, die für ihn ungewöhnlich und neu sind. Ich kann dadurch Erfahrungen sammeln, die uns sonst verwehrt blieben, zu riskant wären." Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Unsere Genetiker beschäftigen sich schon sehr lange mit Kloning. Die Methode, die sie entwickelt haben, ist nicht besonders kompliziert. Zuerst hatten wir versucht andere Wege zu gehen, Erinnerungen direkt zu übertragen, aber es kam zu Fehlschlägen, Verlusten."

„Gibt es Aufzeichnungen, Material darüber? Wir könnten so viel von euch lernen", fragte Carson eifrig.

Natürlich, Carson im siebten Genetiker – Himmel.

„Tut mir leid, Dr. Beckett. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie das _Rikario _funktioniert, Technik und Wissenschaft dahinter sind mir nicht vertraut. Ich kann lediglich die Grundfunktionen aktivieren und deaktivieren."

Sichtlich enttäuscht nickte Carson.

Sekunden später landete der Jumper.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	12. Chapter 12

Der Säulenraum sah noch genauso aus wie vor zwei Tagen, als Rodney mit Radek, Sheppard und Lydia hier gewesen war. Beleuchtet von einem angenehmen, indirekten Licht, glatte Wände, die Säule in der Mitte und die Kammer, in der der Klon erwacht war, direkt gegenüber dem Eingang. Es hatten sich inzwischen keine weiteren Türen geöffnet und es war auch sonst nichts wie durch Geisterhand aufgetaucht, dass auf Sheppards Verbleib hinwies – was Rodney insgeheim gehofft hatte. Und war es tatsächlich erst zwei Tage her? Es erschien Rodney wie ein ganzes Leben.

Ihnen blieb also wirklich nur der Klon als einzige Möglichkeit Sheppard zu finden.

Der _Muatii,_ dem es von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlechter ging und der inzwischen

von Carson und Waller gestützt werden musste, weil er zu schwach war, um sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Die letzte Injektion, die Carson ihm kurz vor Verlassen des Jumpers gegeben hatte, zeigte bereits keine Wirkung mehr.

„So, wir sind da. Was passiert jetzt?", forderte Rodney an den Klon gewandt.

„Ich muss zur Säule, schnell …", flüsterte Sheppards Kopie.

Carson und Waller führten ihn die wenigen Schritte und stützten ihn, während er rasch einige der Symbole berührte und sich dann mit dem Rücken zur Säule zu Boden sinken ließ. Ein leises Summen erfüllte den Raum, schwoll sekundenlang an, um dann zu verstummen.

Das Licht erlosch. Nur das sanft leuchtende Dreiecksrelief, mit dem alles begonnen hatte, tauchte Teile des Pfeilers und des Raumes in grünlichen Schein.

Waller, Kemp, Lorne und Ronon knipsten ihre Stablampen an und leuchteten umher. Der Raum war nach wie vor unverändert. Kein Hinweis auf Sheppard.

„Wo ist Sheppard?", grollte Ronon.

Der Muatii ignorierte ihn, wandte sich an Rodney und flüsterte: „Die Anlage ist jetzt abgeschaltet. Niemand wird sie mehr unabsichtlich aktivieren können, Dr. McKay. Falls ihr Volk irgendwann Überlebenden der Tenari begegnet, führen Sie sie zu diesem Raum. Die Erinnerungen sind alle gesichert und ..." Seine Lider flatterten und er presste die Hände gegen den Magen.

„Was ist mit Sheppard? Wo ist er? Wo ist diese Stasiskammer?", drängte Rodney und ging neben dem Klon in die Knie.

„Sobald der Strahl diesen Körper und meine Erinnerungen absorbiert hat, wird sich eine Tür zu dem Stasisraum öffnen", wisperte der Klon.

„Was?", fragte Rodney entgeistert. „Nein, du … du öffnest diese Türe jetzt, hörst du?"

„Das ist leider unmöglich, Dr. McKay." Die Stimme des Klons wurde immer schwächer. „Dieses System ist so konzipiert, dass das Original erst aus der Stasis geholt werden kann, wenn der Muatii und seine Erinnerungen wieder in das System integriert sind."

„Fantastisch. Damit auch sichergestellt ist, dass ihr die Erinnerungen bekommt, hm? Das Original wird erst rausgerückt, wenn ihr habt, was ihr wollt."

„Ja", sagte der Klon schlicht.

„Verdammt aber auch", stieß Carson hervor.

Rodney unterdrückte nur mühsam den Wunsch, den Muatii am Kragen zu packen und zu schütteln. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er eine Bewegung wahr. Ronon, der sich ebenfalls neben den Klon kniete und drohend zischte: „Mach die Tür auf. Bring uns zu Sheppard."

„Es geht nicht", flüsterte der Muatii. „Aber da ist noch etwas …" Er stockte.

„Was?", forderte Ronon.

„Ich weiß nicht … vergessen …", murmelte der Klon.

Ronon gab ein zorniges Grollen von sich, versetzte der Säule einen Hieb mit der Faust, erhob sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung und verschwand in den Schatten.

Rodney schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Und … und wenn der Klon vorher stirbt? Das muss euch doch in der Vergangenheit auch schon passiert sein, oder? Ein … ein Unfall …?"

Der Klon lächelte plötzlich sanft und betrübt, kein Sheppard-Lächeln und fuhr sich mit bebenden Händen durch die Haare. „Diese Anlage hier lief nie ohne Überwachung. Mein … mein Großvater hat seine Erinnerungen auch hier gespeichert."

Das Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Ich war noch ein Kind, aber ich erinnere mich daran, wie wir gefeiert haben. Ich habe meine erste eigene Melodie geschrieben, damals." Seine Lider flatterten und das Sprechen fiel ihm immer schwerer, seine Stimme war undeutlich, als sei er betrunken. „Wir … wir haben den [i]Muatii[/i] begleitet. Ihn willkommen geheißen und sind später mit ihm … hierher zurückgekehrt. Als ich hier …", er schnappte nach Luft, „meine … meine Erinnerungen gespeichert habe, war dieser Raum voller Wissenschaftler und Techniker. Selbst wenn mein Muatii es nicht zurück geschafft hätte … sie hätten …"

„Nun, kleines Problem, ich sehe hier keine Wissenschaftler und Techniker", schnappte Rodney.

„Ja", sagte der Klon leise und traurig. „Ja." Sein Blick wurde trüb. „Das ist …" Er blinzelte. Dann schloss er die Augen.

„Verdammt!" Rodney packte ihn am Arm. „Was soll ich tun? Sag mir, was ich tun muss, damit wir Sheppard …"

Der Klon öffnete nochmals die Lider, schien aber durch Rodney hindurchzusehen. Langsam hob er eine Hand und berührte Rodneys Wange. „Lelani", murmelte er, „ich wollte …" Die Hand fiel von Rodneys Gesicht. Der Klon sackte in sich zusammen.

„Carson!" Rodney schoss dem Arzt einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Beckett kniete sich an den Platz, den Ronon eben verlassen hatte und tastete sofort nach dem Puls des Klons, prüfte Schmerzreflex und Pupillenreaktion. Nach ein paar Sekunden schüttelte er hilflos den Kopf. „Keine Reaktionen mehr", sagte er gepresst und blickte zu Rodney hoch. „Er ist am Ende. Ich bezweifle, dass er noch einmal zu sich kommt."

oo0oo

Zwanzig Minuten später war klar – der Klon glitt immer tiefer ins Koma. Selbst eine weitere Injektion des Stimulans blieb ohne Wirkung. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich zusehends langsamer und schwächer. Der Muatii hatte Recht gehabt, dieser Körper starb.

Und mit ihm die letzte Spur, die zu Sheppard führte.

Trotz des wiederholten Drückens des grün leuchtenden Dreiecks – zuerst durch Rodney, dann durch Carson, dann wieder Rodney – hatte sich keine versteckte Tür geöffnet. Die Wände glänzten so eben und nahtlos wie eh und je.

Rodney starrte auf den Monitor seines Tablet-PCs. Er war heilfroh das Gerät mitgenommen zu haben. Zelenka hatte es ihm noch schnell in den Hangar gebracht und buchstäblich in letzter Sekunde durch die bereits halbgeschlossene Heckklappe des Jumpers zugereicht. Die Versuche, das Gerät so zu modifizieren, dass es doch noch verborgene Räumlichkeiten hinter den undurchdringlichen Wällen lokalisierte, gaben Rodney etwas zu tun, hielten die Panik, die sich in ihm breitzumachen drohte, in brüchigen Schranken. Auch wenn das Ergebnis dieser Bemühungen bisher fruchtlos war.

Hektisch probierte er eine letzte Möglichkeit und tippte eine weitere Zahlenkombination in den PC, der ihn darauf mit dem verhassten „Aktion nicht durchführbar" anblinkte.

Rodney rieb sich die Augen. Was, wenn Sheppard sich gar nicht mehr in dieser Anlage befand? Eine Technologie, die innerhalb von Minuten Klone erzeugte und die Originale an einen anderen Ort _beamte,_ war womöglich nicht mal an diesen _Planeten_ gebunden. Dann suchten sie nach einem Versteck, das tatsächlich _nicht hier war_.

Das brachte Rodney an den Rand der Panik. „Verflucht, ich komme hier nicht weiter! Was ... was tun wir jetzt? Carson, gibt es nichts mehr, was du ...?" Carsons Blick war Antwort genug. Rodney ließ die Schultern sinken und sah zu Ronon, der mit verschränkten Armen und grimmigem Gesicht an der Wand lehnte.

Einen Moment lang machte die Ratlosigkeit die Männer so still, dass man ihren Atem hören konnte. Dann räusperte Lorne sich. „McKay", wandte er sich an Rodney und deutete dabei auf den Klon. „Er hat gesagt, dass er sich in dem Strahl auflösen muss. Wo genau hat Colonel Sheppard gestanden als …?"

Noch bevor Lorne den Satz beendet hatte, packte Ronon den Bewusstlosen unter den Achseln und schleifte ihn ein paar Meter über den Boden, bis er genau dort lag, wo der Strahl Sheppard eingehüllt hatte. Rasch berührte Ronon das grünlich leuchtende Dreieck.

Nichts geschah.

„Vielleicht … ", Carson runzelte die Stirn, war mit zwei Schritten bei der Säule und winkte den bulligen Sergeant Waller zu sich. „Sergeant, helfen Sie mir, bitte."

„Sicher", murmelte Rodney, als ihm aufging, was Carson vorhatte. Er spürte, wie sein Herz in wilder Hoffnung zu hämmern begann. Auch Sheppard hatte diese Kloningmaschine nicht _bewusst_ in Gang gesetzt, nicht _absichtlich_. Eine simple Berührung – das war alles gewesen.

Und der Klon hatte nie behauptet, dass er hier Befehle eingeben musste. Er hatte nur davon gesprochen, dass _er selbst_ hier sein musste, um etwas zu aktivieren. Möglicherweise war das der Schlüssel, um Sheppard zu befreien: Die DNS des Klons – Sheppards _eigene_ DNS – und die Erinnerungen. Und so lange das Hirn des Muatii nicht tot war ...

Waller und Carson richteten den Muatii so weit auf, dass sie seine Fingerspitzen auf das Dreieck legen konnten. Sofort begann sich ein warmes, grünes Leuchten von der Säule aus auszubreiten und hüllte die Hand des Klons ein. Carson und Waller ließen ihn wieder zu Boden gleiten und traten zurück. Das Licht wanderte weiter über Arme und Schultern des Klons und wenig später war der ganze Körper von waberndem Grün eingehüllt, schien zu schmelzen und löste sich schließlich auf.

Das Licht verschwand so plötzlich wie es gekommen war. In dem Raum war es, bis auf den zuckenden Taschenlampenschein, völlig dunkel.

Keine sich öffnende Türe. Keine Veränderung.

„Was tun wir jetzt?", frage Carson hilflos.

„Warten", sagte Ronon ungerührt und verschränkte die Arme. Er würde diese Anlage nicht ohne Sheppard verlassen, so viel war klar.

„Es … es hat auch gedauert, beim letzten Mal, ich meine als Sheppard …" Rodney schluckte. Er spürte seinen Herzschlag als stetes, heftiges Pochen in seinen Schläfen und ihm war übel. Großer Gott, niemand konnte garantieren, dass hier noch irgendetwas so funktionierte wie vorgesehen. Der Gedanke, dass Sheppard hier doch irgendwo war, nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt, und sie dennoch nicht zu ihm konnten, sie keine Chance hatten, ihn je zu finden, war …

Hinter ihm, dort, wo eben noch eine glatte, fugenlose Wand gewesen war, öffnete sich mit leisem Zischen eine Tür.

Oo0oo

Sie fanden Sheppard in einer Stasis-Kammer, nicht unähnlich der auf Atlantis, in der sie die alte Elizabeth entdeckt hatten. Nur dass diese eher wie ein gläserner Sarg wirkte und am Boden lag, anstatt in die Wand eingelassen zu sein.

In dem Augenblick, in dem sie den kleinen Raum betraten, öffnete sich die Abdeckung der Kapsel. Sheppard lag darin, nackt, mit geschlossenen Augen und blass, aber seine Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig.

„Oh, Gott sein Dank!" Für einen Moment war die Erleichterung, die Rodney durchströmte, so überwältigend, dass seine Knie weich wurden und er sich sekundenlang an die Wand lehnte.

Carson schob sich an ihm und Ronon vorbei, bedeckte Sheppard von der Taille abwärts mit einer leichten Isolations-Decke, die Kemp zusammen mit dem Rest von Carsons Ausrüstung mitgebracht hatte, und begann ihn zu untersuchen.

„Er schläft", verkündete er schließlich. „Sein Kreislauf ist stabil, keine Anzeichen von Dehydration. Er scheint soweit in Ordnung zu sein." Sanft zuerst, dann etwas fester, tätschelte er Sheppards Wangen. „Colonel? Können Sie mich hören? John?"

Keine Reaktion. Nicht einmal die Lider des Schlafenden zuckten.

„Warum … warum wacht er nicht auf? Ist das normal?", erkundigte Rodney sich angespannt.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Carson versuchte, Sheppard in der Kapsel aufzusetzen. „Sobald wir auf Atlantis sind und ich ihn gründlich untersucht habe, kann ich mehr sagen." Sein Blick war besorgt.

Die Worte ‚Stasis', ‚Sauerstoffmangel' und ‚irreparabler Gehirnschaden' hingen unausgesprochen in der Luft.

„Erstmal müssen wie Sie hier rausschaffen, Junge", murmelte der Arzt an Sheppard gewandt und sah sich dann Hilfe suchend um. „Sergeant Waller …?"

„Ich mach das", bestimmte Ronon und kniete sich neben Carson, der sofort zur Seite rutschte. Behutsam, aber mit sicherem Griff hob Ronon Sheppard aus der Kapsel und hielt ihn gegen sich gelehnt, während Carson die Decke fester um den Schlafenden wickelte.

So schnell es ging verließen sie den kleinen Raum. Waller und Ronon, der Sheppard trug, gingen voran, Lorne und Kemp bildeten die Nachhut. Die Tür schloss sich hinter Lorne wieder, so als hätte sie nie existiert.

Rodney leuchtete mit der Lampe, die Ronon ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, noch einmal in den Säulenraum. Auch die Tür zu der Kammer, in der Sheppard – der Muatii – vor drei Tagen erwacht war, war jetzt geschlossen, ohne irgendeinen Hinweis auf die Stelle, an der sie sich befunden hatte.

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die Säule, dann drehte er sich um und verließ, gefolgt von Lorne und Kemp, den unterirdischen Komplex. Geblendet blinzelte er in das zu grelle Licht der Sonne.

Erstaunlich, wie leicht es ihm fiel, dieser Einrichtung mit all ihren ungelösten Rätseln den Rücken zu kehren. Normalerweise war er machtlos gegen den Sirenengesang außerirdischer Wissenschaft und Technik. Aber in diesem speziellen Fall war er wirklich nicht scharf darauf, jemals hierher zurückzukehren. Sollten andere das übernehmen.

Vielleicht würde ja wirklich irgendwann jemand mit dem nötigen Verständnis dieser Technologie hierher kommen und das Archiv so nutzen, wie von seinen Erbauern geplant.

Jemand, der dann hier unter anderem die Erinnerung eines irdischen Air Force Colonels, vermischt mit der eines tenarischen Musikers finden würde. Und die Erinnerung an einen Kuss, der wohl keinem der beiden wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte.

Keinem _dieser_ beiden.

Rodneys Sicht verschwamm etwas und er rieb sich die brennenden Augen.

Sie hatten Sheppard wieder, das war alles, was jetzt zählte.

Sheppard, der hoffentlich bald wieder aufwachen würde.


	13. Chapter 13

Zwei Stunden später – inzwischen zurück auf Atlantis und im Krankenstations-Hemdchen - schlief Sheppard immer noch. Carson legte ihm eine Infusion, um seinen Körper mit ausreichend Flüssigkeit zu versorgen, nahm ihm Blut ab, untersuchte es auf ihm bekannte Beruhigungs- oder Schlafmittel und fand – nichts.

Auch das EEG war in keiner Weise auffällig.

Es gab keinen ersichtlichen medizinischen Grund, warum Sheppard nicht aufwachte.

Rodney blieb während der ganzen Prozedur zusammen mit Ronon und Teyla an Sheppards Bett, stand Carson mehr als einmal im Weg und brachte Ronon mit seinem nervösen Auf- und Abgehen sichtlich auf den Gedanken, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, seinen Stunner heute noch einmal zum Einsatz zu bringen.

Gerade als Rodney beschloss, Sheppard aus seinem Quartier etwas Anständiges zum Anziehen zu besorgen – teils, weil es ihm etwas Besseres zu tun gab, als auf Sheppards ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu starren, teils, weil inzwischen sogar Teyla so wirkte, als wolle sie ihn an einen Stuhl fesseln – bewegte sich Sheppards Hand.

Dann flatterten seine Lider.

Er öffnete die Augen einen Spaltbreit.

Er war wach.

Desorientiert zuerst, der Blick unfokussiert und verhangen. Doch dann blinzelte er, sah sich um und krächzte „Wo …? Oh, Krankenstation" und Rodney konnte wieder atmen. Schwer setzte er sich auf den Stuhl, den Teyla schon vor Stunden – so schien es - für ihn organisiert hatte.

Sheppard hatte keine seiner dringend benötigten Gehirnzellen in der Stasis eingebüßt. Das war gut. Das war fantastisch. An den Gedanken klammerte Rodney sich, während Carson Sheppard Eischips zum Lutschen gab und ihm lächerliche Fragen stellte – vermutlich aus dem medizinischen Handbuch für den Umgang mit Komapatienten - und begann ihm den leichter verdaulichen Teil der ganzen verrückten Geschichte zu erzählen.

Rodneys Blick wanderte von Sheppards noch etwas blassem Gesicht zu seinem Handrücken, in dem die Kanüle steckte. Er musterte Sheppards Finger, lang und elegant. Aber nicht die Finger des Mannes, dessen Berührung er immer noch fühlen konnte, wenn er die Augen schloss. Der ihn etwas hatte schmecken lassen, ihm vorgegaukelt hatte, er könne etwas haben, was in Wirklichkeit unerreichbar war. Und der Rodney dann mit der Erinnerung an diese Berührung und alles, was sie einschloss, allein gelassen hatte.

Okay, okay, genau _daran_ wollte er jetzt nicht denken.

Sie hatten Sheppard zurück. Lebendig, in einem Stück. Colonel Sheppard, mit dem er Antiker-Sims spielte, über schlechte Science-Fiction-Filme lästerte und dem er auf Missionen das Leben rettete und sich von ihm retten ließ. Vorwärts schauen – nicht zurück, das war die Devise. Rodney konnte das. Kein Problem.

Carson war mit seinen Ausführungen über Stasis unbekannter Herkunft und deren mögliche Folgen auf den menschlichen Organismus fertig und warf Teyla einen auffordernden Blick zu. Das Berichten des wirklich interessanten Teils mit Sheppard für Arme auf Atlantis wollte der Arzt wohl lieber seinem Team überlassen.

Doch bevor Teyla beginnen konnte, bemerkte Sheppard gespielt-nonchalant: „Was? Drei Tage in Stasis und keiner hat mich vermisst?"

Rodney presste die Lippen zusammen und wich Sheppards Blick aus.

„Hey, dann muss ich mich wohl bemühen in Zukunft einen bleibenderen Eindruck zu hinterlassen", scherzte der Colonel und – das war's.

Etwas in Rodney schnappte wie ein überdehntes Gummiband. Er sprang auf.

Plötzlich konnte er es keine Sekunde länger an Sheppards Bett aushalten ohne dass der Wunsch, ihm das verdammte Grinsen mit ätzendem, verletzendem Sarkasmus vom Gesicht zu wischen übermächtig wurde.

Rodney murmelte etwas von Anziehen und Kleider besorgen und floh aus der Krankenstation ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

Der Mann hatte keine – _keine_ - Ahnung, was sie durchgemacht hatten. Was Rodney durchgemacht hatte. Und es wäre unglaublich befriedigend, wenn auch auf ziemlich armselige Weise, wenigstens ein Quäntchen seiner eigenen Enttäuschung und Bitterkeit bei Sheppard abzuladen.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, öffnete sie wieder und bog in den Gang zu Sheppards Quartier ein.

Etwas zu heftig ließ er seine Handfläche auf den Öffnungsmechanismus der Tür zu Sheppards Raum fallen und trat ein. Die Fenster waren geschlossen und das Zimmer duftete noch ein wenig nach dem Aftershave, das John gestern Abend getragen hatte.

… _Johns Lippen auf seinen, Johns Hände auf seinem Körper …_

Falsch, nicht John. Rodney fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und blinzelte. Nicht John, nicht Sheppard, sondern der Klon. Und war nicht genau _das_ das Problem?

Es war nicht Sheppard, der ihn getäuscht oder betrogen hatte. Genau genommen - niemand hatte ihn getäuscht. Jedenfalls nicht absichtlich. Und natürlich wäre es falsch und ungerecht und schäbig irgendetwas davon an _Sheppard_ auszulassen. Er wusste das.

Rodney holte tief Luft und spürte, wie etwas in ihm ruhiger wurde, der heiße Ärger von eben sich in simmernde Traurigkeit verwandelte. Es war nicht Sheppards Schuld. Nichts von alldem.

Trotzdem – er war nicht scharf darauf in nächster Zeit mit dem Mann Small Talk zu machen. Das … konnte er einfach nicht. Die Kleidung würde er Carson oder einer der Krankenschwestern in die Hand drücken und sich in seinem Labor vergraben. Arbeit hatte er genug.

Entschlossen betrat Rodney das Quartier und wäre fast über etwas gestolpert, das mitten im Raum auf dem Boden lang und sich beim zweiten Hinsehen als ein zerbrochener Bilderrahmen entpuppte.

Rodney bückte sich, hob die einzelnen Teile auf und untersuchte sie. Der schmale, schwarze Rahmen war nicht mehr zu reparieren. Vermutlich war jemand – nicht _jemand_, der Klon – darauf getreten.

Stirnrunzelnd legte Rodney die Bruchstücke aufs Bett und bückte sich nach der kleinen Plexiglasscheibe und dem Foto. Es war das Bild, das normalerweise auf dem Nachttisch stand und das einen 7-jährigen Sheppard und Evel Knievel, den Helden seiner Kindheit, zeigte.

Und passte es nicht auf frappierende Weise zu „Colonel Undurchschaubar", dass dieses Bild das einzige Foto überhaupt war, das Sheppard in seinem Raum hatte? Rodney ging jede Wette ein, dass niemand auf Atlantis – er selbst eingeschlossen – wusste, warum ausgerechnet das Bild eines Kindheitsidols und nicht das seines Vaters oder Bruders. Von deren Existenz Rodney auch nur erfahren hatte, weil er gleich zu Beginn der Expedition Sheppards Akte gehackt hatte. Sheppard hütete selbst lapidare persönliche Informationen als wären es Staatsgeheimnisse.

Wie musste er sich wohl fühlen, wenn er erfuhr, dass jemand drei Tage lang mit seinem Gesicht _und seinem Bewusstsein_ herumgelaufen war, in seiner Stadt, unter seinen Leuten? Eine Zeit, über die er keinerlei Kontrolle hatte. Sheppard würde der Gedanke verrückt machen, dass er nie bis ins letzte Detail erfahren würde, was der Klon alles angerichtet oder preisgegeben hatte.

Gedankenverloren strich Rodney mit dem Daumen über das Bild in seiner Hand, und dachte an das Foto auf seinem eigenen Nachttisch – das seiner _Katze_ - und an die Gründe, warum es nicht Jeannies Bild war, das da stand. Gründe, über die er noch nie mit jemandem gesprochen hatte. Ein schiefes, wehmütiges Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er sagte zu dem jungen Sheppard auf dem Foto: „Wir sind erstaunlicherweise gar nicht so verschieden, du und ich. In einigen entscheidenden Punkten."

Behutsam legte Rodney das Bild zu den Überresten des Rahmens aufs Bett. Er sollte jetzt wirklich zurück auf die Krankenstation. Rasch zog er ein paar Kleidungsstücke - Boxershorts, T-Shirt, Jeans - aus Sheppards Schrank und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Schon in der Tür hielt er kurz inne und drehte sich wieder um. Sein Blick ruhte nachdenklich auf dem Foto. Mit ein paar Schritten war er wieder am Bett, hob das Bild auf, strich vorsichtig eine umgeknickte Ecke glatt und stecke es ein - sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass es nicht noch mehr zerknitterte.

Den zersplitterten Rahmen ließ er im Abfalleimer neben dem Kühlschrank verschwinden.

oo0oo

Seitdem er das erste Mal durch das Stargate gegangen war, hatte John schon so viel Ungewöhnliches erlebt, dass es für zwei Leben reichte. Auf der Krankenstation aufzuwachen und zu erfahren, dass er drei Tage lang in Stasis auf einem gottverlassenen Wüstenfelsbrocken verbracht hatte, fiel daher eher in die Kategorie „Alltägliches".

Aber die Tatsache, dass sein Doppelgänger, sein _Klon_, in dieser Zeit seinen Platz eingenommen hatte, rutschte sofort auf Platz eins seiner „Scheiß-Tage in der Pegasus-Galaxie"–Liste und ließ seinen Magen zu einem kalten, angespannten Knoten werden.

Seine letzten Erinnerungen waren ein warmes, grünes Licht, die Stimmen seines Teams und das absolut irrationale Gefühl von Geborgenheit, bevor alles um ihn dunkel wurde. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hätte er schwören können, dass er sie nur für wenige Minuten geschlossen hatte. Nicht für mehrere Tage. Tage, in denen ein anderer John Sheppard sein Leben gelebt, Zeit mit seinem Team verbracht und sogar Missionen geleitet hatte. Allein schon beim Gedanken daran wurde ihm regelrecht schlecht. Verdammt, er brauchte sofort Berichte, Fakten, musste wissen, was alles passiert war, was der Andere getan hatte.

Laut Carson, Teyla und Ronon war alles in bester Ordnung.

„Wirklich John", sagte Teyla mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln. „Der Klon hat niemanden verletzt oder anderweitig Schaden angerichtet."

John entging der rasche Blickwechsel zwischen ihr und Ronon nicht.

Ronon grinste und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Er war fast wie du. Bis auf die Reflexe. Deine sind besser."

„Reflexe?" John runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich auf. „Hat er … hat er einen von euch angegriffen?"

„Nein, John", beeilte Teyla sich zu versichern und wechselte erneut einen Blick mit Ronon. „Ronon sprach sicherlich von seinen Reflexen beim Banto-Training."

„Ja", bestätigte Ronon nach einem Moment.

Mit fragend gerunzelter Stirn sah John zuerst Ronon dann Teyla an.

„So", schaltete Carson sich in diesem Moment ein. „Die Besuchszeit ist zu Ende. Sie beide sollten sich jetzt auch noch etwas hinlegen. Die Nacht war lang genug."

Teyla nickte und schenkte John ein offenes, herzliches Lächeln. „Wir sehen uns morgen früh, John."

Ronon versetzte seinem Knöchel einen freundschaftlichen Klaps und folgte Teyla.

John blickte ihnen leicht irritiert nach und wandte sich dann an Carson.

„Wann kann ich hier raus, Doc?"

„Morgen früh. Ich möchte Sie gerne noch für den Rest der Nacht hier behalten." Carson gähnte und kontrollierte die Geschwindigkeit des Tropfes. Dann klopfte er John beruhigend auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass niemand weiter bemerkt hat, dass nicht Sie es waren, die letzten Tage. Außer den an Ihrer Rettung Beteiligten, natürlich."

„Sicher", versetzte John mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus und folgte Carson mit Blicken, als sich der Arzt an einen der Labortische setzte und Daten in den Laptop eingab.

Seine Rettung. Eine Aktion, die er in Gedanken sofort „Operation Dornröschen" taufte. Und wo blieb eigentlich McKay, der als Einziger diesen Scherz wirklich zu schätzen gewusst hätte?

Die Tür öffnete sich, doch statt Rodney betrat Elizabeth die Krankenstation, ein paar Kleidungsstücke über dem Arm.

„John." Sie lächelte sichtlich erleichtert. „Es ist gut, Sie wieder zurückzuhaben."

„Es ist gut, zurück zu sein", erwiderte John automatisch und verzog etwas das Gesicht. „Auch wenn ich nicht das Gefühl habe, dass ich überhaupt weg war."

Elizabeth senkte kurz den Kopf, dann sah sie ihn wieder an und nickte verständnisvoll: „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Es muss eigenartig sein, aufzuwachen und zu erfahren, dass ein anderer für mehrere Tage Ihren Platz eingenommen hat."

„Eigenartig? So kann man das auch nennen", konterte John und grinste schief. „Aber ich bin zurück und Atlantis steht noch. Also - alles okay." Das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war ein Gespräch darüber, wie „eigenartig" diese Situation für ihn tatsächlich war. Bevor Elizabeth etwas erwidern konnte, deutete er mit dem Kopf auf das Bündel in ihrem Arm. „Für mich?"

„Ja." Sie legte die Kleidung auf den leeren Stuhl neben seinem Bett. John erkannte Jeans und - sein schwarzes Panda-Shirt, das er normalerweise nur im Bett oder zum Joggen trug.

Amüsiert hob Elizabeth die Augenbrauen, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte.

„Das Shirt war Rodneys Wahl. Ich bin nur die Überbringerin."

„Oh, okay. Danke." Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn. Warum hatte McKay die Sachen nicht selbst gebracht?

„Ich habe Rodney gerade im Gang getroffen und … er sagt, er hätte noch eine Menge zu tun", erklärte Elizabeth vage und zuckte bedauernd die Schultern.

John zwang sich zu einem gleichgültigen Tonfall. „Ja, sicher."

Zur Hölle war alles in Ordnung.

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	14. Chapter 14

Das irritierende, verunsichernde Gefühl von Nacktheit begleitete John am nächsten Tag auf dem ganzen Weg von der Krankenstation bis zu seinem Quartier. Wusste Sergeant Mielke etwas über ihn, das er nicht wissen sollte? Vielleicht etwas, das John selbst nicht wusste?

Grüßte Dr. Williams schon immer so knapp? John erwiderte den Gruß, ging weiter und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis jedem Marine, jedem Wissenschaftler und Techniker, sogar der Stadt selbst zu erklären, dass nicht _er_ es gewesen war, die letzten drei Tage, dass nicht _er_ verantwortlich war für … für all die Kleinigkeiten, die sein Doppelgänger getan oder nicht getan hatte.

Erleichtert atmete er auf, als sich endlich die Tür seines Quartiers hinter ihm schloss.

oo0oo

Eine Dusche, eine Tasse Kaffee und drei Berichte später, fühlte sich John schon deutlich besser, wieder mehr im Gleichgewicht. Offenbar hatte sich sein Doppelgänger vor dem gestrigen Abend tatsächlich nicht auffallend verhalten. Selbst Ronon und Lorne bestätigten, dass ihnen erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufgefallen war, dass mit „Colonel Sheppard" etwas nicht stimmte. Für den Stunner-Schuss würde er Ronon bei Gelegenheit ein Bier ausgeben.

Er holte sich gerade noch einen Kaffee, als ihn seine Mailbox mit einem „Ping" informierte, dass er gerade noch eine E-Mail erhalten hatte.

Rodneys offizieller Bericht über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage.

„Ihr seid heute aber alle schnell", murmelte John, trank einen Schluck Kaffee, öffnete die Nachricht und begann zu lesen. Nach nur wenigen Absätzen stellte er die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch. Der Kaffee schmeckte ihm plötzlich nicht mehr.

Rodneys Bericht unterschied sich inhaltlich kaum von denen der Anderen. Aber er war ein Musterbeispiel effizienter Berichterstattung – knapp, auf den Punkt formuliert, völlig ohne persönliche Spitzen, Übertreibungen und weitschweifige Ausschmückungen. Die Art Bericht, die er noch nie von McKay erhalten hatte.

Der Mann spickte sonst sogar E-Mails, die er nur zur Kenntnisnahme an John weiterleitete, mit persönlichen Kommentaren. Selbst unter Zeitdruck.

Langsam stand John auf, goss den Inhalt der Tasse ins Waschbecken und spülte sie sorgfältig aus. Der Geruch des Kaffees schlug ihm mit einem Mal auf den Magen.

Er setzte sich wieder an den Laptop.

_Nachdem „Colonel Sheppard" und ich unsere Arbeitsbesprechung ohne ein nennenswertes Ergebnis beendet hatten, suchte Ronon Dex mich in meinem Labor auf, um mich darüber zu informieren, dass Colonel Sheppard ein für ihn atypisches Verhalten an den Tag gelegt hatte und vermutlich unter Fremdeinfluss stand. Nach einer kurzen Besprechung zwischen Dex und mir und dem Abgleich unserer Beobachtungen, die den eben erwähnten Verdacht erhärteten, kam es gegen 21.00 Uhr zu einer Begegnung mit „Colonel Sheppard" in Sektion C3 …_

John starrte auf die Buchstaben ohne sie wirklich zu sehen, rieb sich die Stirn und murmelte ratlos: „Verdammt, McKay."

oo0oo

„Danke der Nachfrage, Colonel, aber ich werde später essen. Bin noch beschäftigt. McKay, Ende."

Sogar das Knacken, mit dem Rodney die Verbindung beendete, klang ablehnend. John blinzelte überrascht und biss sich dann auf die Lippe. Das war nicht gut.

„McKay kommt nicht?", erkundigte Ronon sich und musterte John über seine Wasserflasche hinweg.

„Nein. Er … isst später", sagte John langsam.

„Das ist bedauerlich", erwiderte Teyla aufrichtig. „Wir hatten schon lange nicht mehr die Gelegenheit alle zusammen zu essen."

„Außerdem ist ‚später' zu spät", ergänzte Ronon trocken und biss in eine Hähnchenkeule.

John zwang sich zu einem Grinsen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „McKays Pech."

Die Flügel und Keulen waren am ‚Pegasus-Hähnchen'-Tag immer besonders begehrt, aber auch diese Vögel hatten – wie die irdischen Hühner – nur je zwei von jeder Sorte. Daher kam jeder, der es irgendwie einrichten konnte, so früh wie möglich zum Essen. Allen voran McKay.

Normalerweise.

John stocherte in seinem Kartoffelbrei. Okay, Rodney ging ihm also offensichtlich aus dem Weg. Aber warum? Vor ihrer zu Mission nach M48 – D52 war schließlich noch alles in Ordnung gewesen.

Also was zum Teufel hatte dieser Klon ihm angetan?

„Teyla", begann John zögernd. „War Rodney irgendwie … seltsam die letzen Tage? Hat … der Klon … hat er sich mit Rodney gestritten oder so?"

„Ich habe die letzten Tage nicht viel Zeit mit Rodney verbracht, John. Ich denke du solltest mit ihm reden, wenn du den Eindruck hast, dass es eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und dem Klon gegeben haben könnte." Sie lächelte beruhigend. „Aber selbst wenn das der Fall sein sollte, bin ich davon überzeugt, dass Rodney seine Verärgerung darüber nicht auf dich überträgt. Er weiß, dass er nicht du war."

„Ja. Ja sicher", murmelte John und schob ein paar Apfelstückchen auf seinem Tablett hin und her. Natürlich wusste McKay das. Aber er wusste auch, dass der Klon Johns Bewusstsein in sich getragen hatte. Und John gab sich keinen Illusionen hin, was für verdrehte und finstere Ecken es da gab. Unterdrückte Emotionen, Zorn, Leidenschaften, Dämonen der Vergangenheit. Ballast, den er mit krampfhaft geschlossenen Augen in einen Winkel stopfte, Dinge, mit denen er sich nicht beschäftigen konnte, wenn er weiter funktionieren wollte, die er einfach vergessen wollte, ohne jemals wieder darüber nachzudenken. Was, wenn der Klon etwas davon ans Licht gezerrt und ungefiltert und aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen auf Rodney losgelassen hatte? Johns Gedanken und Gefühle McKay gegenüber waren nicht immer nur eitel Sonnenschein. Denn, hey, es war McKay. Und gerade in der letzten Zeit, nach Doranda …

„Sheppard."

Die Eindringlichkeit in Ronons Stimme ließ ihn ruckartig den Kopf heben und aufblicken. Ronon sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sagte mit Nachdruck: „Rede mit McKay. Der Klon war mit ihm allein. Vor dem Fluchtversuch. Frag ihn danach."

„Was …?" John schluckte. Sein Mittagessen lag ihm plötzlich wie Blei im Magen. „Was ist da passiert?"

Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts, vermutlich. Nur ein Gefühl. Frag McKay."

John nickte entschlossen und stand hastig auf. Das würde er tun. Sofort.

oo0oo

Wenige Minuten später betrat er Rodneys Labor. „Hey, Rodney."

McKay sah von seinem Laptop auf.

„Sheppard." Ein erfreutes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, nur um sofort wieder zu verschwinden. „Ähm, wieder auf den Beinen, ja?", fragte er und spielte mit dem Henkel seiner Kaffeetasse.

„Offensichtlich", konterte John mit milder Ironie, trat näher und lehnte sich mit der Hüfte gegen den Tisch, an dem McKay saß. „Und keine bleibenden Schäden."

„Gut." Rodney senkte den Blick, hob ihn erneut zu John, räusperte sich und lächelte mit einer Fröhlichkeit, die so echt war wie Falschgeld. „Das ist fantastisch. Dann hast du sicher noch eine Menge zu tun, Berichte zu lesen und … ja. Was man eben so tut, nachdem …" Er wedelte mit der Hand vor John auf und ab. „Jedenfalls kann ich dann ja beruhigt weiterarbeiten." Seine Finger wanderten bereits wieder zur Tastatur. „Ich bin nämlich gerade ziemlich …"

„Beschäftigt, ich weiß", beendete John den Satz für ihn. Rodney wollte ihn schnell wieder loswerden, alles klar. Aber John würde erst dann gehen, wenn er erfahren hatte, was dahinter steckte. Er befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge. „Fünf Minuten deiner kostbaren Zeit, okay?", sagte er und fragte sich, ob es tatsächlich so bittend klang, wie es sich für ihn anhörte.

McKay hämmerte weiter auf die Tastatur ein. Für einen Augenblick befürchtete John, dass Rodney ihn einfach so lange ignorieren würde, bis er aufgab und ging. Doch dann ließ McKay die Hände sinken, atmete tief durch und musterte John. „Gut. Fünf Minuten."

„Okay." Wie sollte er anfangen? Zumindest das hätte er sich überlegen sollen. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Die letzten Tage, die ich … ähm … ‚verschlafen' habe …", mit den Fingern deutet er die Anführungszeichen an, „und in denen mein Doppelgänger aber umso wacher war – also, ich frage mich, was er so alles … getrieben hat, in der Zeit."

„Hast du die Berichte nicht gelesen?", fragte Rodney von oben herab und trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. „Ich hab' dir meinen schon in aller Herrgottsfrühe geschickt."

„Ja, ich hab's gelesen. Ich dachte allerdings eher an … Details … die man nicht in Berichten findet, an …" Ratlos zuckte John mit den Schultern. „Du weißt schon."

Rodney verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und musterte John stirnrunzelnd. „Nein, weiß ich eben nicht."

John stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und gestikulierte mit der anderen, als könne er die Worte damit ans Tageslicht spulen. „Na … Persönlicheres, wer, was gesagt hat … so was, eben."

„Oh." Rodney presste die Lippen zusammen. Sein Blick irrte ab. „Dann solltest du Teyla und Ronon fragen. Wir beide …" Er wedelte mit der Hand zwischen sich und John hin und her, „haben uns kaum gesehen, in der Zeit. Privat, meine ich."

„Ja, Rodney, denn _ich _war in Stasis auf einem Wüstenfelsbrocken", erwiderte John mit leichter Schärfe in der Stimme.

Rodney wirkte ertappt. „Ich meinte natürlich, dein Klon und ich."

John nickte. „Rodney, du warst der Letzte, der mit ihm allein war bevor … bevor klar war, wer er wirklich ist."

Rodney errötete. „Und? Inwiefern spielt das eine Rolle?" Er reckte das Kinn.

„Das versuche ich gerade herauszufinden, okay?" John funkelte ihn an und merkte im selben Moment, dass seine Antwort in dem Kontext ihres bisherigen Gesprächs wenig Sinn ergab. Rodney hatte es offensichtlich auch bemerkt, er wirkte erst verwirrt, dann weiteten sich seine Augen in blitzartiger Erkenntnis. Er hatte die eigentliche, entscheidende Frage erkannt, diejenige, die John bisher nicht gestellt hatte.

Rodneys Gesicht verschloss sich. „Wir waren hier, im Labor und haben versucht diese Schrift zu entziffern. Wir haben _gearbeitet_, Sheppard", schnappte er. „Das _steht _übrigens im Bericht."

John beugte sich vor und sagte mit Nachdruck: „Er war nicht ich, Rodney."

Rodney presst die Lippen zusammen und senkte den Blick.

Alle Bestätigung, die John brauchte, um zu wissen, dass McKay etwas zu verbergen hatte.

„Dein Bericht ist nicht sehr aussagekräftig, okay?" John holte tief Luft und lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück. „Und auch wenn keinem sonst etwas aufgefallen ist – irgendetwas hat er offensichtlich getan. Etwas, das ich nicht tun würde und …"

„Ich weiß, Sheppard. Er war nicht du." Rodney schüttelte den Kopf, wirkte plötzlich müde anstatt angriffslustig. „Jetzt weiß ich das." Wie zu sich selbst, sagte er: „Ich hätte es viel eher merken müssen."

John sah ihn direkt an und stellte ruhig, aber eindringlich die entscheidende Frage: „Was ist passiert, Rodney?"

McKay erwiderte den Blick und antwortete einen Moment zu spät: „Nichts. Nichts ist passiert, Sheppard." Seine Augen senkten sich wieder auf die Tastatur vor ihm und er sagte leise: „Deine fünf Minuten sind um."

oo0oo

John sammelte die neueste Ausgabe von _Golf Digest_, zwei _Silver Surfer-_Comics und einen Wälzer über - er runzelte die Stirn – _Linguistik _von dem kleinen Tisch in seinem Quartier und warf alles achtlos aufs Bett. Dann stellte er seinen Laptop auf den freien Fleck, setzte sich, holte tief Luft und klappte den Deckel entschlossen auf.

Rasch klickte er auf das Atlantis-Icon, gab seinen Sicherheitscode in das dafür vorgesehene Feld ein und wurde mit einem „Code akzeptiert" belohnt.

Ein weiteres Fenster öffnete sich auf dem Bildschirm: _Um mit diesem Vorgang fortzufahren, ist der gültige Sicherheitscode einer weiteren Person erforderlich. Um fortzufahren, geben Sie bitte den gültigen Sicherheitscode hier ein._

John zögerte einen Augenblick und starrte auf den anklagend blinkenden Cursor im leeren Eingabefeld. Er ließ die bereits erhobene Hand wieder sinken und rieb die plötzlich feuchte Handfläche an seiner Hose ab.

„Komm schon, John", murmelte er. „Alles ist besser als diese Ungewissheit."

Er hob die Finger wieder und tippte hastig, aber konzentriert, McKays Code ein.

_Sicherheitscodes verifiziert, Lt. Col. John Sheppard und Dr. Rodney McKay. Wählen Sie bitte Position und Zeitindex._

John befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge und traf seine Auswahl: Position 3, Index 20.

Er klickte auf Vollbildmodus.

Auf dem Monitor erschien die Aufzeichnung der Überwachungskamera, aufgenommen aus dem typischen Winkel von leicht schräg oben. Schreibtische, Drehstühle, Computer, Regale und Schränke.

Labor drei, gestern Abend, um genau 20 Uhr, wie der eingeblendete Zähler am unteren Bildrand verriet.

Rodney befand sich alleine im Raum und saß vor drei laufenden Laptops.

Dank McKays exakten Berichts hatte John wohl tatsächlich den richtigen Zeitpunkt erwischt. Er ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen und lehnte sich etwas zurück.

Ein paar Minuten lang sah er zu, wie McKay seine Finger über die Tastatur tanzen ließ und gerade als er auf Schnellvorlauf drücken wollte, öffnete sich die Türe und jemand betrat das Labor.

Der Klon.

Johns Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Obwohl er wusste, dass diese … diese Kopie von ihm sein genetischer Klon war, hatte er erwartet einen Unterschied zu erkennen, irgendetwas, das ihm signalisierte: Das bin nicht ich. Aber da war nichts. Es waren seine Bewegungen, seine Gesten, seine Mimik, wie er sie aus unzähligen Übungs- und Einsatzaufnahmen kannte. Kein Wunder, dass sonst niemand die Täuschung bemerkt hatte.

Angespannt lehnte John sich vor und kniff die Augen zusammen. Trug der Kerl etwa sein „Hemd für besondere Anlässe"? Was er in erster Linie mit nach Atlantis genommen hatte für … besondere Anlässe, eben. Privater Natur.

Was … was zur Hölle …?

Er schluckte gegen das plötzliche Aufflackern von hilflosem Ärger an und rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Was hatte er erwartet? Der Kerl hatte drei Tage lang sein Leben gelebt, da war das Ausborgen seiner Klamotten wohl inbegriffen.

Aber ausgerechnet dieses Hemd …

So ziemlich das letzte Kleidungsstück, das _John_ für eine reine Arbeitsbesprechung auswählen würde. Und der Typ da auf dem Bildschirm war seine_ Kopie_.

John presste die Lippen zusammen, ignorierte das unangenehme Prickeln unter seiner Kopfhaut und zwang sich dazu, weiter zu beobachten, was auf dem Monitor geschah.

Rodney biss gerade in sein Sandwich, während der Klon mit einem Nicken zu einem der Laptops hin etwas sagte. Rodney schüttelte kurz den Kopf, begann eindringlich, unter Zuhilfenahme seiner Finger, etwas zu erklären. Dann warf er seinem Gegenüber einen seiner patentierten „Oh, bitte, beleidige nicht meine Intelligenz"–Blicke zu, den der andere Mann mit einem raschen Lächeln und einem Schulterzucken beantwortete.

Eine völlig alltägliche Szene, normal, gelöst. Und ein krasser Gegensatz zu der Beklemmung in Johns Inneren.

Nach einem Augenblick wandte Rodney sich wieder einem der Laptops zu, schob ihn näher an den Klon heran, stand schließlich auf, beugte sich über ihn und hantierte über seine Schulter hinweg mit der Maus. So nah, als wolle er in den anderen Mann hineinkriechen.

John spürte, wie seine Kehle eng wurde. Kam Rodney ihm sonst auch so nahe? Wohl nicht, denn das hätte er registriert. Und nicht vergessen.

Offenbar entdeckte der Klon gerade etwas Interessantes, denn er bedeutete Rodney den Mund zu halten. Trotz seiner Anspannung zuckten Johns Lippen kurz. Ja, das kannte er nur zu gut.

Rodney tippte etwas auf der Tastatur des anderen Laptops und blieb dann mit dem Gesicht zur Kamera vor einem der Labortische stehen.

Der Klon stand langsam auf. Etwas in seiner Haltung, in der Weise wie er auf McKay zuging, verursachte John mit einem Mal eine Gänsehaut. Da war etwas Fremdes, Bedrohliches in den Bewegungen.

Stocksteif saß John da. Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete er, wie sich der Klon McKay näherte. Rodney wich einen Schritt zurück, doch dieser Kerl drängte ihn gegen den Tisch. Für Sekundenbruchteile sah John noch McKays entsetzte, weit aufgerissene Augen, dann nahm ihm der Scheißkerl die Sicht.

John sog scharf die Luft ein, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie langsam wieder. Er konnte nichts mehr tun. Zu spät. Das hier war schon Vergangenheit.

Mit großen Augen beobachtete er, wie der Klon nach Rodneys Arm griff und ihn … _streichelte_. Was zum …? Etwas Kaltes, Hartes krampfte sich in Johns Brust zusammen.

Er tastete nach dem Laptop und der Maus. Seine Hände bebten so stark, dass es ihm erst nach dem dritten Anlauf gelang, auf das Lautstärke-Symbol zu klicken.

… _Ich war mir zuerst nicht sicher, aber … aber jetzt …_ Rodneys Stimme kam von Rauschen begleitet und viel zu laut aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher.

Hastig regulierte John den Ton.

Der Klon flüsterte etwas, das in den Nebengeräuschen unterging, und hielt McKay jetzt mit beiden Händen an den Oberarmen fest, presste seinen Körper gegen Rodneys und drängte ihn weiter gegen die Tischkante. Mehr gewisperte Worte, zu undeutlich, um sie wirklich zu verstehen. Verflucht, wenn er wenigstens Rodneys Gesicht sehen könnte, anstatt nur den Rücken, dieses … dieses …

Mit schmalen Augen beobachtete John die Bewegungen und das Spiel der Muskeln, die Neigung des Kopfes und er schluckte gegen das bittere Brennen an, das in seiner Kehle hochstieg, als ihm klar wurde, was da geschah. Der Fremde, der vorgab _er_ zu sein, küsste McKay, zwang sich ihm auf und … warum wehrte Rodney sich nicht? Warum stand er da mit hilflos herabhängenden Armen, und ließ zu, dass …?

_Weil er denkt, dass ich es bin. Weil er mir vertraut. Vertraut hat. Verdammt._

John presste für einen Moment einen Handballen gegen seine Stirn, hinter der es schmerzhaft pochte.

Plötzlich – endlich - hob Rodney seine Arme und …

… schlang einen um die Taille des anderen Mannes, _zog ihn an sich_, während seine andere Hand den Hinterkopf des Klons hielt, ihn sanft aber nachdrücklich in den perfekten Winkel brachte und … den Kuss erwiderte.

Fassungslos blinzelte John. Hatte er richtig gesehen?

Offensichtlich.

Das Stöhnen und erregte Atmen, das hastige Nach-Luft-Schnappen zwischen den wilden, leidenschaftlichen Küssen, Rodneys Finger, die unter dem Hemd verschwanden, sich hart und bestimmt in die Schulter des anderen Mannes gruben, um dann zärtlich, spielerisch seinen Nacken hinauf in sein Haar zu gleiten …

Es gab keinen - nicht den _geringsten_ – Zweifel, dass Rodney jede Sekunde genoss.

Mit bebenden Fingern fuhr John sich übers Gesicht, saß mit gesenktem Kopf da, umgeben von den Geräuschen der Aufzeichnung.

Der Winkel in seinem Bewusstsein in den er all die verwirrenden Dinge, die Rodney McKay betrafen, hineinsteckte, war gefährliches, zum größten Teil unerforschtes Terrain. Widersprüchliche Emotionen, faszinierende Momentaufnahmen – ein Lächeln, geschickte Finger auf einem Keyboard, breite Schultern – und Fantasien, die manchmal traumgleich in seinem Sinn auftauchten, wenn er zu erschöpft und zu einsam war, um sie schon im Ansatz zu ersticken.

Dieser Bastard hatte sie entdeckt und ans Tageslicht gezerrt und zwang John damit zu einer Entscheidung, die er nie hatte treffen wollen.

Er biss sich hart auf die Lippe. Selbst wenn er so tat, als hätte er diese Aufzeichnung nie gesehen – er würde nie vergessen können, was er jetzt über McKay wusste. Und über sich.

_Will ich das vergessen? Oder …?_

Er blickte wieder auf. Was sich jetzt auf dem Bildschirm abspielte war auf erschreckende Weise … atemberaubend perfekt. Es war nicht nur Lust und Leidenschaft, sondern … mehr.

Rodneys Finger, die sanft, so sanft seinen Nacken streichelten, durch sein Haar fuhren, Rodneys Hand unter seinem Hemd, warm auf seiner Haut. John schluckte hart, spürte das Kribbeln der Phantomberührung bis in seine Zehenspitzen und als die Männer auf dem Bildschirm sich wieder voneinander lösten, ihre Kleidung ordneten, fühlte er sich beraubt, leer.

_Ich könnte das haben. Genau das._

Der Rodney auf dem Bildschirm ging mit raschen Schritten auf den Klon zu, der sich schon zum Gehen gewandt hatte, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände und küsste ihn. Dann lächelte er. Voller Zuneigung und Erwartung. So verdammt glücklich.

„Rodney", murmelte John hilflos. Sein Kopf schwamm.

_Rodney will das. Rodney will …Und ich …? Was will ich?_

Das schrille Summen des Türmelders ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

----------

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	15. Chapter 15

„Hi." Rodney lächelte zögernd, als sich die Tür für ihn öffnete. In der Hand hielt er einen in Packpapier eingeschlagenen Gegenstand. „Kann ich reinkommen?"

Natürlich, ausgerechnet McKay und ausgerechnet jetzt. „Sicher", erwiderte John und räusperte sich, als er merkte, wie gepresst seine Stimme klang. Mit einem raschen Blick über die Schulter vergewisserte er sich, dass er das Programm eben tatsächlich geschlossen hatte, und trat etwas zur Seite.

Rodney ging dicht an ihm vorbei und plötzlich nahm John ihn, seine Körperwärme, seinen Geruch, die vibrierende Energie in seinen Bewegungen mit verwirrender Intensität wahr. So als hätte das Betrachten des Videos seine Sinne neu kalibriert und er bemerkte jetzt Nuancen, die ihm bisher entgangen waren. Unwillkürlich folgte er Rodney mit Blicken, als er ein paar Schritte in das Zimmer hineinging und sich dann zu ihm umdrehte. Die Tür schloss sich wieder.

Rodney sah ihn rasch an, dann senkte er den Blick auf das Päckchen, das er nervös von einer Hand in die andere wandern ließ. „Gut, also", sagte er leise und sah wieder auf. In seinen Augen war ein Hauch Unsicherheit und der für ihn typische Ausdruck, wenn er kurz davor war, etwas Tapferes zu tun, das er sich selbst nicht wirklich zutraute. Mit dem Daumen strich er gedankenverloren über das Papier. Sie war hypnotisch, diese leichte, gleichmäßige Bewegung. John spürte, wie seine Haut prickelte, wie in Erwartung dieser Berührung.

_Diese Finger in seinem Haar, unter seinem Shirt, auf seinem Körper …_

Er musste sich dazu zwingen aufzublicken, als Rodney weiter sprach:

„Ich … ähm … wollte nur schnell …" Er holte tief Luft. „Ich meine, wegen vorhin … Ich habe nachgedacht, über …" Seine Rechte wedelte unbestimmt durch die Luft, als könne er die fehlenden Worte dort irgendwo finden. John sah sich plötzlich völlig gebannt von dieser Geste, von Rodneys agilen Fingern, der Linie seines Armes, seiner Schultern. Er wollte die Hände ausstrecken und diese Bewegung spüren, Rodney spüren, das Kratzen von Bartstoppeln und das erregende Gefühl von weichen Lippen unter seinen.

Hastig schob er die Fäuste in seine Hosentaschen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er kurz davor war, es einfach zu tun, Rodney einfach zu berühren.

Keine Frage, wie McKay darauf reagieren würde – er hatte es auf dem Band gesehen. Aber war es nur das, was Rodney wollte? Nur … Sex? Oder mehr? Es hatte nach mehr ausgesehen, der Ausdruck auf Rodneys Gesicht, sein Lächeln, aber – verdammt – wie gut war er tatsächlich darin, McKay einzuschätzen? Doranda hatte bewiesen, wie falsch er damit liegen konnte.

Und würde er selbst sich darauf einlassen, wenn es für Rodney nicht mehr wäre als nur etwas Spaß und ein nettes, praktisches Arrangement bis zur nächsten Katie Brown?

Nein. Das würde nicht funktionieren. Er könnte das nicht.

Etwas stieß leicht gegen seine Brust.

„… wollte dir das hier geben", hörte er Rodney plötzlich sagen. John blinzelte und sah sich mit dem Päckchen konfrontiert, das Rodney ihm auffordernd hinhielt. Automatisch griff er danach. Er hatte von Rodneys Rede kein einziges Wort mitbekommen.

Ungeschickt, mit leicht bebenden Fingern, entfernte John das Packpapier, legte es auf sein Bett und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf den Gegenstand in seiner Hand. Das Foto von ihm und Evel. Fragend sah er Rodney an. „Mein Bild? Wie ist das bei dir gelandet? Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wo es abgeblieben ist." Er betrachtete es, berührte den viel zu breiten, gelb gemusterten Rahmen, der ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam. „Ein neuer Rahmen?"

„Ja." Rodney nickte bestätigend. „Ja, ich … ähm … habe es in deinem Quartier gefunden, auf dem Boden. Als ich deine Sachen geholt habe, gestern. Der Rahmen war zersplittert und ich dachte …" Ein rasches, unsicheres Lächeln. „Nun, Bilderrahmen gibt es hier nicht an jeder Straßenecke und zufällig … zufällig hatte ich einen passenden." Rodney verzog kurz das Gesicht und gestikulierte in Richtung des Fotos. „Nun ja, ‚passen' ist wohl übertrieben, er ist zu breit und ein schlichterer Rahmen wäre besser, aber ich dachte, bis … bis du Gelegenheit hast einen neuen zu ordern …"

John nickte und betrachtete Bild und Rahmen von allen Seiten. Wo hatte er das Ding schon gesehen? „Danke", sagte er schließlich und lächelte.

Rodney erwiderte das Lächeln und deutete mit dem Finger auf das Bild. „Du kannst ihn aufstellen, da ist auf der Rückseite so ein kleiner … so eine Halterung zum Rausklappen. Dreh ihn mal um."

Gehorsam drehte John den Rahmen um. „Okay, danke."

Rodney nickte. „So, dann … Ich geh jetzt."

„Ja. Du hast sicher noch zu tun."

„Ja. Ja, sicher", entgegnete Rodney, zögerte kurz, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, drehte sich dann aber um und ging zur Tür.

John zog versuchsweise an dem Aufsteller an der Rahmenrückseite. Das Bild würde ziemlich schräg stehen, wenn …

Und plötzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis: Rodneys Katzenfoto! Das war der Rahmen von Locklears Bild. Heather Locklear, Rodneys heißgeliebter Kater, der mit dem Namen einer blonden Schauspieler_in_ leben musste.

Johns Blick flog hoch und zur Tür. Er starrte auf Rodneys Hand, die gerade den Türöffner betätigen wollte, auf Rodney, der gleich durch diese Tür gehen würde und mit ihm dieser Moment und diese Chance.

„Rodney, warte!"

Rodney drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an.

John hielt das Bild hoch. „Dein Rahmen. Warum?"

„Weil …" Rodney kam wieder näher. „Okay, das hört sich ziemlich … seltsam an, wenn man es ausspricht, aber …" Er lächelte nervös und rang die Hände. „Das … das Bild ist das Einzige, das du besitzt. Es ist … es ist dir ... wichtig, wie man sieht und … der Klon hat es zerstört." Er holte tief Atem und deutete auf das Foto. „Nun, nicht das Bild an sich, natürlich, aber ohne Rahmen kannst du es schlecht dahin stellen wo es war und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du … möglichst viel wieder so haben möchtest wie es war. Bevor ... bevor jemand drei Tage lang so getan hat als wäre er du", schloss er, in den Augen eine eigenartige Mischung aus Hoffnung, Verletzlichkeit und Nervosität.

John sah Rodney groß an. Er wusste zwar, dass in Rodney wesentlich mehr steckte, als das arrogante, ruppige Äußere zuerst vermuten ließ, aber das hier hatte er doch nicht erwartet. Dass Rodney Mitgefühl und Verständnis für _ihn_ zeigte und … John betrachtete das Geschenk in seiner Hand … und mehr. Dass er das Feingefühl hatte, genau das Richtige im richtigen Moment zu tun.

„Ich weiß nicht was …" John biss sich auf die Lippe. Es gab nichts Adäquates, das er jetzt erwidern konnte. „Danke", sagte er schließlich leise und meinte diesmal nicht den Rahmen selbst, sondern die Tatsache, dass Rodney auf diese Weise versuchte, John etwas von dem zurückzugeben, was diese drei Tage _ihn_ gekostet hatten.

„Bitte, gern geschehen." Rodney klang erleichtert und etwas verlegen. „Gut, ich sollte jetzt wirklich …"

John sah auf und hörte sich plötzlich sagen: „Ich habe die Aufzeichnung der Sicherheitskamera gesehen. Ich habe euch gesehen, dich und den … meinen Klon. Im Labor."

Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Rodney ihn an. Sein Blick flog zum Laptop auf dem Tisch, dann wieder zu John. Rodney wurde blass, dann knallrot und sagte: „Oh!"

John nickte, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er fühlte sich etwas benommen, jetzt, da die volle Tragweite seiner Worte zu ihm durchdrang. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Aber diesmal war es seine Entscheidung.

„Ja."

Rodney rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Du meinst, du hast gesehen wie …?"

„Wie ihr euch … ähm … ja."

„Das ist …" Rodney schluckte und sagte leise: „Das ist … Großer Gott!" Er begann unruhig zwischen der Tür und John auf und ab zu gehen, blieb plötzlich stehen und warf John einen verletzten, anklagenden Blick zu.

„Warum hast du das getan? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass nichts passiert ist, dass er mir nichts … nichts angetan hat." Er deutete mit ausgestecktem Arm auf den Laptop. „Das da warst nicht du, Sheppard. Und du hättest das nie erfahren müssen. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich …" Er sah kurz zu Boden und suchte dann Johns Blick. „Er war nicht du."

„Nein, McKay, aber du hast gedacht, er _wäre_ ich, als …" John unterbrach sich, als er etwas wie Schmerz und Schock über Rodneys Gesicht huschen sah. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? „Rodney, was ist …?"

Rodney straffte sich, sein Mund eine unglückliche, schmale Linie. Fast schon förmlich sagte er: „Ich … ich kann verstehen, dass du jetzt … schockiert bist und es wäre sinnlos, zu behaupten, dass er mich gezwungen hat, denn … ja, die Aufzeichnung spricht wohl für sich. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass du nie …"

„Rodney."

„Jedenfalls, es … es ist kein Problem. Gut, sicher, es ist ein Problem, für dich, das verstehe ich, aber ich werde mein Möglichstes tun, damit meine … meine unpassenden Gefühle für dich nicht unsere Arbeit gefährden und …"

„Rodney!"

„Ich werde … ich werde mich dir gegenüber nicht in irgendeiner Weise kompromittierend verhalten, das verspreche ich, aber ich kann auch verstehen, wenn du dir jetzt nicht sicher bist …"

„McKay!"

Der scharfe Ton, den John bei Missionen benutze, um Rodney dazu zu bringen, das Unmögliche noch schneller zu schaffen, wirkte sofort.

Rodney hielt inne und blinzelte. „Was?"

„Es ist okay", sagte John fest.

„Es ist okay?" Rodney sah ihn ungläubig an. „Was meinst du damit? Ich meine … es stört dich nicht, dass ich … dass ich …?" Er gestikulierte, suchte sichtlich nach Worten und gab dann mit einem leichten Seufzen auf.

John schüttelte leicht den Kopf und holte tief Luft. „Ich meine damit, dass es okay ist. Und es stört mich nicht. Im … ähm … im Gegenteil."

Rodney rieb sich die Stirn. „Hör zu, Sheppard, das … Ich weiß du redest nicht gerne über … über solche Dinge, ich auch nicht, nebenbei bemerkt, aber … zu wissen, dass jemand etwas für dich empfindet, das du nicht erwiderst, kann erfahrungsgemäß sehr schnell ein Problem werden, auch wenn man das nicht will, denn …" Ruckartig hob er den Kopf und starrte John an. „Wartewartewarte – _im Gegenteil_? Was meinst du damit?"

John befeuchtete die plötzlich trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge. „Der … der Klon hat vieles getan, was ich nie tun würde, das stimmt. Aber das …" Er bewegte seine Hand zwischen sich und Rodney hin und her. „Das hat er wohl bei mir ausgegraben. Aus meinem Kopf."

„Was?" Jetzt klang Rodney fast empört. „Sein wann interessierst du dich für Männer? Er kam näher, betrachtete John einen Moment lang forschend und sagte dann leise, mit Staunen in der Stimme: „Du … du meinst das tatsächlich ernst."

„Ja."

„Ja", wiederholte Rodney flüsternd, immer noch etwas ungläubig. Ein zögerndes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Langsam, als befürchte er eine hastige Bewegung würde John erschrecken, legte er ihm die Fingerspitzen auf die Schulter. Nur eine leichte, kaum wahrnehmbare Berührung und doch elektrisierend, ein Vorgeschmack auf mehr.

„Dir ist klar, dass dich das in alle erdenklichen Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte?", erkundigte Rodney sich.

„Ja. Ja, ich weiß." Müde fuhr John sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Er wollte jetzt nicht mehr reden. Er wollte …

„Aber du willst das trotzdem?"

John ließ die Hand sinken, sah in Rodneys fragende Augen und nickte nur.

Er wusste nicht, was genau Rodney in seinem Blick las, aber plötzlich waren Rodneys Finger in seinen Nacken, sicher und bestimmt und John überließ sich ihrer Führung, ließ sich, mit einem Mal weich in den Knien, eng an Rodney heranziehen und spürte Rodneys andere Hand warm in seinem Kreuz.

„Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob das die beste Idee ist, die wir je hatten, oder die schlechteste", wisperte Rodney dicht an seinem Ohr.

„Beides", murmelte John, schlang einen Arm um Rodneys Taille, den anderen um seine Schultern und presste sein Gesicht in Rodneys Halsbeuge. Es fühlte sich gut an, diese Umarmung, wie sie einander hielten. Etwas in John schien zu schmelzen, sich zu verflüssigen, machte ihn auf eine Weise schwach und hilflos, die ihn unter anderen Umständen erschrecken würde. Aber es war okay. Es war Rodney. Rodney, der selbstsicher und unbeholfen zugleich war, alles andere als zerbrechlich, aber verletzlich, oft unsensibel aber doch sein bester Freund, schwierig, aber leicht zu durchschauen, voller Widersprüche und genau das, was John wollte. John schloss die Augen, streifte mit seinen Lippen Rodneys Hals und atmete den Duft seiner Haut ein.

Von den wichtigsten Beziehungen in Johns Leben waren nur noch Trümmer und Scherben übrig. Sein Vater, Dave, Nancy. Seine eigene Schuld, zu einem großen Teil.

Hoffentlich würde das hier, diese … diese Sache mit Rodney, gut gehen. Hoffentlich würde er das nicht auch vermasseln.

Er zog Rodney noch etwas fester an sich.

Epilog

Es war eine Woche nach der Entdeckung und Zerstörung der Aurora als Rodney ihn mitten in der Nacht weckte.

„Was?", murmelte John schlaftrunken und tastete automatisch nach seinem Headset, das er auf Rodneys Nachttisch gelegt hatte. Auf das nach wie vor rahmenlose Foto Locklears.

Rodney griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie fest. „Nein, kein Notfall. Nun, nicht wirklich, jedenfalls. Ich … ich will dich etwas fragen."

„Mitten in der Nacht? Es ist …" John blinzelte zum Wecker, „zwei Uhr zwanzig." Er blinzelte Rodney an, der neben ihm auf dem Bett saß, hellwach, in Boxershorts und T-Shirt und das obwohl sie beide vor knapp drei Stunden gemeinsam ins Bett gegangen waren. Deutlich spärlicher bekleidet.

John gähnte, setze sich auf und sah sich um. Der Bildschirm des aufgeklappten Laptops warf einen bläulichen Schein in den Raum.

Aha.

Rodney folgte Johns Blick zum Tisch. „Ja, ähm, ich bin aufgewacht und hatte eine Idee, was die Rekalibrierung der …"

„Rod-ney!"

John ließ den Oberkörper wieder zurück auf die Matratze fallen und unterdrückte den Wunsch, sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen zu vergraben. Oder das Kissen nach Rodney zu werfen. Nein, besser - nach dem verdammten Laptop.

McKay verstummte und winkte ab. „Gut, das ist jetzt nicht wirklich wichtig. Jedenfalls ist mir, als ich so über den Berechnungen saß, etwas eingefallen, was ich dich schon eine Weile fragen wollte."

John entzog Rodney seine Hand, legte den Arm über die Augen und fragte mit einem gequälten Stöhnen: „Und es hätte nicht noch eine kleine Weile warten können? Bis morgen, zum Beispiel?"

„Ja. Nein … hör zu, ist das nicht egal? Jetzt bist du ja schon wach."

„Weil du mich geweckt hast." John seufzte. „Also, schieß los."

„Als du die Sicherheitsbänder angeschaut hast, von mir und dem Klon - wessen Code hast du da benutzt?"

„Was?" John nahm den Arm von den Augen und starrte Rodney an.

„Um die Aufzeichnung zu sehen, brauchst du einen zweiten Code. Wie bist du da dran gekommen?"

„Und _deswegen_ weckst du mich mitten in der Nacht auf? Das ist jetzt so wichtig?"

„Ja", sagte Rodney und reckte das Kinn. Unter Johns finsterem Blick sank er sichtlich in sich zusammen. „Gut, nein, nicht wirklich, aber – jetzt ist genauso gut, wie jeder andere Zeitpunkt und ich wollte es nicht wieder vergessen. Zu fragen, meine ich. Und ich will sicher sein, dass Zelenka nichts damit zu tun hat. Er … er guckt manchmal so eigenartig und ich frage mich, was er weiß. Über uns."

John warf einen belustigten Blick gen Himmel. „Du hast schon immer behauptet, dass Zelenka komisch guckt und ich kann es ihm auch nicht verdenken." Er grinste schief. „Er arbeitet schließlich mit dir."

„Witzig, Sheppard." Rodney rollte leicht die Augen. „Okay, wenn nicht Zelenkas Code, wessen dann? Carsons? Lornes? Elizabeths? Die Codes sind nirgendwo hinterlegt, jemand _muss_ ihn dir gegeben haben und dieser jemand könnte, wenn auch nicht absichtlich ..."

Okay, _daher_ wehte also der Wind.

„Rodney", unterbrach ihn John und setzte sich auf.

„Hm?", fragte Rodney ohne die übliche Herausforderung, die er sonst in diese eine Silbe packte und musterte eingehend das Bettlaken.

„Niemand hat mir einen zweiten Code gegeben." John griff nach Rodneys Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Er studierte ein paar Sekunden lang Rodneys Gesicht, sah die Anspannung darin, die Befürchtung das hier, _ihn_, zu verlieren und spürte eine Welle von Zuneigung.

„Hey", sagte er sanft. „Niemand wird uns was anhaben. Uns wird nichts passieren." Er suchte Rodneys gesenkten Blick. „_Mir_ wird nichts passieren.

Die Anspannung verließ Rodney und er holte tief Atem. „Gut. Das ist ... gut, John." Er lächelte, etwas verlegen, wie ertappt. „Aber woher... ?"

„Dein Code. Du hast ihn mir mal gesagt." John drückte Rodneys Finger noch einmal, ehe er die Hand zurückzog.

„Du … du hast ihn dir gemerkt?" Rodneys Augen wurden groß. „Ich meine, das war praktisch im Vorbeigehen, so zwischen Tür und Angel."

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gutes Zahlengedächtnis. War auch nicht weiter schwer. Die Geburtsjahre von Genies, deines und ein bisschen verrückte Science-Fiction."

Rodney strahlte jetzt und hatte die kleine Stichelei offensichtlich überhört: „Du hast sie dir nicht nur gemerkt, du weißt auch wofür die Zahlen stehen. Das ist …" Seine Pupillen weiteten sich und sein Blick, intensiv wie eine Berührung, wanderte über Johns nackten Oberkörper und fiel dann auf seinen Mund. John spürte ein angenehmes Prickeln in seiner Magengrube, als Rodney sagte: „John, du … du hast keine Ahnung wie scharf ich das finde."

„Mhmmm, doch." Einladend schlug John die Decke zurück. „Komm wieder ins Bett.

Rodney folgte der Aufforderung sofort. „Ich bin jetzt … ziemlich wach", erklärte er hoffnungsvoll.

„So ein Zufall, ich auch", lächelte John, zog Rodney in seine Arme, rieb mit seinen Händen zärtliche Kreise auf seinen Rücken und seufzte zufrieden als er Rodneys Lippen auf seinem Hals und Rodneys Finger in seinem Haar spürte.

Er hatte in den letzten Wochen eine Menge Neues über Rodney gelernt. Wie beispielsweise diese Angewohnheit mitten in der Nacht aufzustehen, weil ein Geistesblitz ihn nicht weiter schlafen ließ. Seine Albträume, aus denen er manchmal schweißgebadet hochschreckte und dann Johns Hand so lange umklammert hielt, bis der Schlaf seine Finger wieder erschlaffen ließ. Sein Blick, wenn John einen raschen Kuss in einem unerwarteten, unbeobachteten Moment von ihm stahl - weich und offen und auf eine Weise verletzlich, die John deutlicher als alle Worte zeigte, wie viel Rodney diese … Sache zwischen ihnen tatsächlich bedeutete.

Und John hatte im Gegenzug Erstaunliches über sich selbst gelernt. Dass er in den Nächten, in denen Holland, Sumner und Ford ihn als schwarze, anklagende Schatten heimsuchten, tatsächlich wieder einschlafen konnte, weil Rodney ihn unbeholfen tätschelte und schlaftrunken murmelte: „Hey, es ist okay, John. Nur ein Traum."

Dass es befreiend war und nicht einengend mit einem schweren, warmen Arm über seiner Brust aufzuwachen. Dass keine Panik seine Kehle zuschnürte, als Ronon plötzlich begann vor Rodneys Quartier zu warten, um ihn zu ihrem morgendlichen Lauf abzuholen.

John nahm Rodneys Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, genoss den Kontrast zwischen rauen Bartstoppeln unter seinen Fingerspitzen und weichen Lippen auf den seinen.

Sie küssten sich, gemächlich, sinnlich, ohne jede Eile.

Ja, es war eine gute Idee gewesen, diese Sache zwischen ihnen – die Beste – und wenn sie die Überraschungen überlebten, die diese Galaxie für sie bereithielt, hatten sie noch Jahrzehnte, um heraus zu finden, wie gut tatsächlich.

Alle Zeit der Welt.

Ende

-----------------------------------------------------

**Anmerkung:**

Wie ich schon im Header erwähnt hatte, gibt es zu der Story ein sehr schönes Cover von Lorien und ein einfach nur umwerfendes Vid von Chayiana. Da aber aus mir unbekannten Gründen Teile der url zu besagter Fanart geschluckt werden, (genauso wie ab und zu Teile des Textes – danke, Turmwache, für den Hinweis!) habe ich in meinem User-Profil hier unter „Homepage" jetzt mein LiveJournal angegeben. Wer also Cover und Vid sehen möchte, einfach dem link zum Storyheader _dort_ folgen. Es ist leider etwas umständlich, aber es lohnt sich wirklich. Das Vid ist einfach nur genial und wirkt erst dann so richtig, wenn man die Story kennt.

An der Stelle nochmal und öffentlich: Ganz vielen, lieben Dank an diejenigen, die Reviews hinterlassen haben. Ich freu mich wirklich sehr darüber.

Mich freut auch, dass einigen die Story offensichtlich so gut gefällt, dass sie sie (und/oder mich *g*) in ihre Favoriten aufgenommen haben. Auch dafür: Danke sehr. :-)


End file.
